Offair
by kim kyuna
Summary: FF/Kyumin/GS.epilog chapter is up. this story begin with off-air love till love spreads itself in the air. RNR ya chinggu
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswich Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is mine. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

.

Aku mencintainya. sudah belasan tahun ini aku mencintainya. mengamatinya dari jauh, mengembangkan senyum ketika melihatnya tersenyum, berjalan di arah yang sama dengannya, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Menyukai hal yang disukainya, membenci apapun yang juga dibenci olehnya. Aku melakukan semua itu sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik semua kejahilanku padanya. Mungkin di matanya aku hanya seorang namja yang jahat yang hanya membuatnya menangis setiap saat. Namun aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin terus dekat dengannya, ingin dia terus mengingatku sekalipun yang diingatnya hanya rasa benci yang mendalam. Aku bahagia, bahkan sewaktu dia menerima cinta sahabatku dan menjadi kekasihnya. Aku bahagia meskipun hatiku menangis setiap melihat mereka bersama, setidaknya akan ada orang yang selalu melindunginya setiap saat. Selamanya hanya dia yang ada di hatiku meskipun sekarang aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang sengaja ku pilih agar aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sakitku ketika dia sedang bersama orang yang dia pilih.

00000oooo Off-air oooo00000

Aku mencintainya. sudah belasan tahun ini aku mencintainya. aku mencintai caranya berjalan, makan, minum, memandang sesuatu, marah dan tersenyum. Aku terus berjalan ke arah dimana dia berada, secara perlahan mengejarnya meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan mungkin menggapainya. Yang ku tahu dia membenciku, sangat membenciku. Setiap hari membuatku menangis dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk tajam dan selalu menyindirku seolah semua yang aku lakukan adalah kesalahan yang tak pernah bisa dimaafkan olehnya, dia juga selalu menjahiliku memasukkan cacing ke dalam tasku, menyembunyikan buku tugasku dan tertawa ketika aku menangis. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membencinya namun justru yang tumbuh dalam hatiku adalah perasaan cinta yang semakin hari semakin besar kepadanya dan semua itu berlanjut sampai sekarang sekalipun aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Hanya dia yang ada di hatiku, dan aku menerima namja itu karena dia yang memintaku untuk menerimanya. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin sekali saja benar di matanya, meskipun aku sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia juga sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang, itu juga yang mengiris hatiku setiap saat tapi aku bahagia jika itu semua membuatnya bahagia.

00000oooo Off-air oooo00000

KyungHwang University, 2012..

Yeoja mungil itu berjalan agak tergesa, waktu kuliahnya hampir mulai beberapa menit lagi. Dengan sepatu heelsnya yang lumayan menjulang dia mencoba berlari sekaligus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

TAK TAK!

Bunyi sepatunya memenuhi ruangan kuliah, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Yang paling pertama dia lihat adalah wajah dosennya yang menatap dengan ragu. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Minnie-ya, kau telat lagi. Ada apa denganmu?" sapa seseorang di sebelahnya. Sungmin terkekeh

"Ah, _mianhae _Hyukkie-ya. semalaman aku membantu Ahjumma membuat kimchi untuk persediaan"

"Ada-ada saja, nanti kau ikut kumpul klub kan?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah hari ini pengumuman audisi siapa yang akan memerankan Romeo dan Juliette?" Sungmin tersenyum antusias

Hyukkie tidak menjawab, hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial karena Universitas mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pentas teater dimana Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengikuti audisi untuk beperan dalam pementasan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengikuti audisi yang di gelar beberapa hari untuk semua mahasiswa dan hari ini adalah pengumumannya.

00000oooo Off-air oooo00000

"Lihat itu! Kekasihmu sangat percaya diri sekali Jungmo! Masih berani dia datang ke sini untuk melihat pengumuan?"

Sungmin menoleh malas ke arah namja yang berdiri di belakangannya, antusias untuk menunggu hasil audisi keluar tiba-tiba saja runtuh. Namja yang bernama Jungmo mendekatinya dan merangkulnya mesra.

"Kau sudah selesai kuliah Chagi?" tanyanya mesra. Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"Sudah, setelah ini aku akan makan siang bersama Hyukkie. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun-ah, kajja kita makan siang bersama" panggil Jungmo ke arah namja yang sedang bicara dengan yang lain

"lebih baik kita tunggu hasilnya dulu, aku ingin liat bagaimana wajah kekasihmu saat dia gagal"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku belum tentu gagal. Dulu aku juga anggota klub teater sama sepertimu"

"Tapi kau kan tidak bisa akting, bagaimana bisa lolos?"

"Aisshhh! Terserah kau saja"

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu saja bertengkar"

Sungmin membuang wajahnya, masih pagi tapi sudah ada yang membuatnya kesal. Menyebalkan

sekali namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, sangat menyebalkan.

Seketika suasana kembali ramai ketika ada beberapa orang yang menempelkan sebuah kertas di papan pengumuman, saat itu juga banyak mahasiswa yang berdesakan mengantri untuk melihat siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan peran sebagai Romeo dan Juliete di acara seni kampus besar-besaran yang diadakan di setiap tahunnya.

"Huwaa selamat untukmu Lee Sungmin! kau berhasil menjadi Juliete" seru Hyukkie dengan senang.

"Chughae Chagiya" Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin masih menatap tidak percaya, hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar terlebih saat dia membaca siapa lawan mainnya di dalam pentas teater itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan.

00000oooo Off-air oooo00000

"Hyukkie-ah, bagaimana ini? bagaimana? Aku harus apa? Apa aku mundur saja? Bisa hancur semuanya"

Sungmin berkali-kali mondar-mandir di menatapnya dengan heran "Kau harusnya senang, pujaan hatimu.."

"Stop" potong Sungmin "Ini tidak akan berhasil"

"Maksudmu? Ya! Lee Sungmin, ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan padanya kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun sejak sekolah dasar dulu"

"Hyukkie-ya, tidak semudah itu. Kau lihat saja bagaimana dia menatapku saat dia tahu aku pasangannya, dia sangat membenciku Hyukkie-ya. mana mungkin semua ini berjalan sesuai dengan yang kumau"

Hyukkie mengangguk setuju "Kau benar, selama sekolah ini dia sangat membencimu dan selalu mengganggumu, lagipula kau bodoh sekali! Mengapa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dia?"

Sungmin melempar bantalnya ke arah wajah Hyukkie dan tepat mengenai sasaran "Kalau boleh memilih selama ini aku juga ingin menyukai orang yang menyukaiku juga"

"Yasudah terima saja nasibmu Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin yang sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela luar hanya terdiam. Mengingat kejadian tadi setelah pengumuman keluar.

*flashback*

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kau yang menjadi romeo. Selamat" kata Jungmo antusias "Kuharap kali ini kalian akan bekerja sama dengan baik"

Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak terdiam. Hatinya langsung ciut saat itu juga. Pasti Kyuhyun akan mengundurkan diri mengingat Kyuhyun sangat membencinya. Apalagi kali ini peran romeo adalah yang di tunggu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa Jang Seongsangnim tidak salah pilih orang? Mengapa harus kekasihmu Jungmo-ah? Dia sudah jelas tidak bisa apa-apa"

"Ya! Keumanhae!" kata Hyukjae membela Sungmin yang masih dalam rangkulan Jungmo. Sungmin hanya menatap dengan malas

"Baiklah, aku akan mengundurkan diri kalau begitu" kata Sungmin ketus. Rasanya menyebalkan

"Jangan Minnie-ya, tidak perlu kau mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun" bela Hyukjae lagi

Mata Sungmin sudah hampir berair "Aktingku memang jelek dan itu akan membuatmu buruk, iya kan? Aku mundur saja"

"Cih, kau sangat pintar mencari perhatian. Yeoja sepertimu sangat banyak belakangan ini. hariku sudah terlanjur buruk jadi lanjutkan saja"

Kyuhyun berkata sambil pergi. Donghae mengikutinya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ada jemari yang menghapus air matanya.

"Dia tidak serius. Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Iya kan? Aku percaya kau bisa chagi. Kau selalu yang terbaik di mataku. Aku tahu kau bisa"

*flashback end*

*Lee Sungmin pov*

Jungmo-ah, mengapa kau selalu baik padaku? tidak tahu kah kau? aku sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan peran itu. Aku bahagia sekaligus menderita karena Kyuhyun akan semakin membenciku. Dia akan semakin membuatku sedih jika aku terus berdekatan dengannya. Jungmo-ah, seandainya kau tahu. aku hanya mencintai orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabatmu. Bahkan aku menerimamu karena dia. karena dari sorotan matanya dia memintaku untuk menerimamu. Jungmo-ah, perasaan yang membuncah ini masih bisa kurasakan saat dia pertama kali mengangguk setuju saat aku menerimamu. Aku tak percaya kalau aku bisa sekali saja berbuat yang benar di matanya. Jungmo-ah, maaf aku mencintai sahabatmu.

*Lee Sungmin pov end*

00000oooo Off-air oooo00000

Sungmin memasuki aula tempatnya akan biasa latihan untuk drama musikal yang akan dimainkannya nanti. Akan benar-benar sibuk di kampus, dari hal yang berbau akademis sampai drama musikal ini. Sungmin memperhatikan ssatu per satu orang yang ada di aula. Tidak ada yang dia kenal selain namja yang sedang duduk sambil bermain PSP dengan asiknya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menghampiri dan menegur tapi dia akan menyesal jika melakukan itu.

Ya, itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang selama ini dicintai Sungmin diam-diam selama belasan tahun. Semenjak ada di bangku dasar, semenjak dia tidak tahu apa itu cinta sampai saat ini. dimana dia berdiri hanya dengan menatap namja itu. Sungmin sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Jungmo. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jungmo juga sudah menyukainya sejak sekolah dasar. Yang Sungmin tahu dia hanya menyukai Kyuhyun. Saat Jungmo menyatakan perasaannya Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun, saat itu Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memberinya isyarat dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Sungmin tersenyum dan langsung berkata kalau dia menerima perasaan Jungmo. Semuanya karena Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Jungmo dan Donghae adalah tiga sahabat sedari kecil. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain dan Jungmo juga sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin. maka dari itu dia terus bersikap netral baik pada Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu bersama selama ini dari sekolah dasar sampai kuliah berada di tempat yang sama. Bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di satu Klub yang sama. Klub teater.

Sungmin menyayangi Jungmo, sampai kapanpun namun perasaan itu hanya sebatas persahabatan. Justru perasaan cintanya malah tumbuh kepada orang yang dia anggap membencinya.

"Semuanya berkumpul" kata Jang Seongsangnim. Sungmin mendekat ke arah pembina teater musikal, sekaligus produser dari acara ini. sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam tas lalu menyimak apa yang akan di sampaikan Jang Seongsangnim

"Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada yang terpilih untuk berpatisipasi dalam drama ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun aku sangat bergantung pada chemistry kalian. tentu saja yang lain juga. Aku akan membagikan naskahnya hari ini dan silahkan pelajari saja dulu. Besok baru kita akan mencoba mempraktekannya"

Jang Seongsangnim membagikan setumpuk kertas kepada semua orang yang tengah mengelilinginya. Sungmin menerima dan langsung membacanya.

'Banyak sekali adeganku dengannya' gumam Sungmin dalam hati

"Seongsangnim, apa bagian kissing-scene akan sungguhan dilakukan?" tanya seseorang diantara mereka. Reflek semua orang menatap ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berpura-pura membaca naskahnya

"Tentu saja, itulah yang disebut dengan profesinalitas. Aku percaya mereka berdua bisa melakukannya dengan baik"

"Aku harap begitu Seongsangnim, mereka kan seperti kucing dan anjing. Tidak bisa bersatu"

"Ya!" sungmin bangkit dari duduknya "Aish, Seongsangnim aku pergi saja. Akan kutanyakan nanti bagian yang aku tidak mengerti"

Jang seongsangnim mengangguk geli "Baiklah Minnie-ya, selamat sekali lagi"

Sungmin sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya. hatinya mendadak sangat kesal dan moodnya berubah. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin sampai dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Donghae

"Buruk"

"Selalu seperti itu, mau sampai kapan? Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak bergerak di saat yang sudah tepat seperti ini"

"menurutmu? Akan terdengar gila jika aku tiba-tiba datang padanya dan mengajaknya bicara"

Donghae terkikik geli "Kau yang memulai rencana ini Kyu, kurasa ini karma untukmu"

"Kau pikir aku mengambil keputusan ini dengan mudah? Bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan perasaan pada kekasih sahabatku sendiri?"

"Lalu kau mau memandangny sampai kapan? Kau tidak maju tapi tidak mundur. Kau aneh. Yang ada dia akan semakin membencimu"

"Biar saja, itu lebih baik. Setidaknya aku bisa menyakini diriku kalau dia bukan untukku"

"Dan kau berkata dengan ekspresi semoga-saja-tidak"

Kyuhyun melempar wajah Dongahe dengan bantalnya "Baiklah, aku memang bodoh"

"Tidak sebodoh ini jika dari awal kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya"

"Pada Jungmo? Dia bisa mati. dia sangat mencintai Sungmin"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga mencintai Sungmin sampai mati. Sudah banyak hal yang kau lakukan untuk Sungmin tapi semuanya atas nama Jungmo. Hatimu baik-baik saja?"

"Diam dan urus urusanmu sendiri. Kau juga sama saja, tidak pernah maju dengan Hyukkie"

"Aku akan maju jika kau maju. Hubungan kita akan semakin dekat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik "Kau sangat percaya diri kalau Lee Hyukjae juga menyukaimu"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu"

"Terserah kau saja"

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah jendelanya. Benar. Sudah ratusan hal bahkan ribuan yang dia lakukan untuk Sungmin, hanya saja dia tidak pernah mengakuinya. Semuanya disebutkan atas nama Jungmo. Selalu seperti itu selama belasan tahun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin sejak dulu, sejak sekolah dasar. Dan sejak itu juga hanya Sungmin yang ada di hatinya. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan lancar saat ada anak baru yang menjadi sahabatnya Jungmo. Jungmon sangat menyukai Sungmin. apapun yang terjadi Jungmo sangat mencintai Sungmin. setiap hari becerita tentang perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia hanya diam saja tentang perasaan sahabatnya? Maka Kyuhyun menyuruh Jungmo untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin dan saat itu adalah hal yang paling buruk sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Dan akhirnya sambil tersenyum dia mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun memilih untuk emnjadi orang yang dibenci Sungmin agar dia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Sungmin.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Ming, apa kau merasakan kalau aku tidak bisa bernafas saat kau ada di dekatku? Kau yang berdiri penuh kepolosanmu di depanku. Duduk disebelahku, dan saat orang itu bertanya tentang Kiss Scene apakah bisa kau rasakan hatiku berdegup kencang dan sangat bahagia? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku juga tidak bisa diam seperti ini terus.

*kyuhyun pov end*

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Hujan agak rintik turun membasahi bumi. Sungmin berlarian kecil menuju tempat latihannya. Masih sepi. Hanya ada dia seorang diri. Sungmin menghapus jejak titik air yang ada di lengannya. Lalu berdiri menghadap ke jendela. Membuka kembali naskah yang berlipat-lipat dan membacanya. Mencoba mencari chemistry sendirian.

"Kau tahu Romeo, cinta itu bagaikan racun yang membuatmu tidak bisa benafas namun kau menyukainya"

Sungmin mencoba untuk menghapalnya sesaat namun sangat sulit jika sendirian. Apalagi semua ini adegan romantis dengan seseorang. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai lagi.

"Kau tahu romeo, cinta itu bagaikan racun yang membuatmu tidak bisa bernafas namun kau menyukainya.."

"Lalu katakan padaku Juliet, mengapa hatiku sangat sulit bernafas jika melihatmu. Apakah itu cinta?"

Sungmin menoleh. Dia meihat sosok yang tidak asing menatapnya dengan intens. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia datang dengan tetesan hujan di wajahnya. Hati Sungmin seakan ingin meledak. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun seperti ini

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah sama denganku? Apa kau merasa sesak di sini? Aku juga merasakannya" Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang

Kyuhyun perlahan meraih lengan Sungmin yang masih terletak di dadanya "Kau dengar? Ini detak jantungku saat berada di dekatmu dan akan semakin melemah jika kau perlahan pergi"

_Benarkah Kyu?_

Mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap "Katakan padaku Romeo"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. sejak aku melihatmu, aku tahu perasaan ini akan membunuhku perlahan-lahan, perasaan menyiksa ini akan membakar jiwaku. Tapi semakin aku menghindar semakin juga aku sulit menerimanya. Aku menikamati segala nafas yang sulit kudapat dan jika itu untuk mencintaimu aku rela kehilangannya"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin "Aku mencintaimu" katanya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Sungmin sesaat. Tentu saja Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya menikmati sebuah lumatan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Hmmpphh.." Sungmin mendesah perlahan, tubuh mereka semakin merapat dan Kyuhyun mulai lupa diri sedang dimana dia sekarang. Kini keduanya saling memagut dan entah suasana yang hujan gerimis tampak sangat mendukung kegiatan mereka. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun melakukan yang lebih dalam lagi. dan Kyuhyu menurutinya. Dia mulai mengeksplorasi rasa manis yang di dapatnya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh.. emmpphh"

"Mingghh..saranghae"

TBC-

Hai hai~

Semoga ff baru ini gak dicuekin :p

Aku lagi pengen bikin yang high rated ah~

Dan ff ini aku dedikasiin untuk kembalinya aku di ffn *bangga*

Happy reading all~

Aku sangat sangat tunggu respon dari kalian semuaanyaaa~

Sincerenly yours,

Kim Kyuna


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe at them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

-Preview Chapter-

"Kyuuhh.. emmpphh"

"Mingghh..saranghae"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. yeoja manis itu memejamkan mata tanpa alasan yang jelas.

PATS!

Seketika semuanya bergerak cepat dan sesuatu menarik Sungmin untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Jadi, itu tadi hanya bayangannya saja. Hanya imajinasi liarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu.

"Kau sangat aneh. Bukankah Jang Seongsangnim menyuruhmu untuk mempelajari naskahnya?"

Sungmin terdiam. 'Ya! mengapa yang tadi hanya bayanganku saja? Pabbo! Lee Sungmin Pabbo aniya? Aisshh!' batinnya kesal

"Aku sudah menghapalnya"

"Masih berbohong, buktinya kau terdiam dan memejamkan matamu seperti itu, apa yang kau bayangkan? "

"Kau sendiri mengapa ke sini?" Sungut Sungmin, sebenarnya dia mencari topik lain

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ke sini? Ini kan ruangan latihan"

Sungmin merasa kalah dan akan selalu begitu jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, selalu dia yang di bully dan tidak bisa membalas. Sungmin menunduk sebal, mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang ada hanya ribuan rasa sesak, meskipun begitu dia telah menjalaninya selama belasan tahun dan masih bertahan. Terkadang agak tidak percaya mengingatnya.

"Perhatikan cara kau mengucapkan kata-kata, agar vokalmu tidak ambigu saat di dengar" kata Kyuhyun lagi "Sudah kuduga akan buruk seperti ini"

Mata Sungmin berair "Kau memang hebat dalam segalanya tidak seperti aku, tapi bisakan untuk tidak menghinaku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Kau menangis? Lee Sungmin, kau masih belum berubah ternyata. Masih saja cengeng seperti dulu" ledek Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin menghapus air matanya perlahan "Geurae, aku memang cengeng dan payah. Puas kau? kau jahat dan akan selalu begitu"

Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. "Cho Kyuhyun kau sangat jahat. Mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu sampai seperti ini? mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa membalas semua kejahatanmu malah yang ada aku berharap bertemu denganmu setiap hari tidak perduli hanya hinaan yang kudapatkan. Aku bodoh sekali. Lee Sungmin kau bodoh!" gumam Sungmin sambil terus berjalan sampai tidak sadar menabrak seseorang

"Chagiya, kau kenapa? Mengapa menangis?" tanya Jungmo dengan cemas. Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya

"Tidak ada Jungmo-ah, aku kelilipan"

"Jangan berbohong, apa Kyuhyun menggodamu lagi?"

"Tidak, dia hanya mengingatkan aku agar vokalku benar" jawab Sungmin sambil menghindar dari pertanyaan Jungmo

"Ah, tapi sepertinya dia mengingatkan dengan cara yang salah ya? jangan sedih Chagiya, aku tahu maksudnya baik"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Dia paham benar posisi Jungmo yang harus selalu di tengah-tengah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Jungmo mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Cuaca sedang dingin, bagaimana kalau kita makan yang hangat? Kau mau coklat panas Chagiya?" ajak Jungmo. Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"Kajja, kebetulan aku belum makan siang"

Pasangan itu pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun berniat mengejar Sungmin dan ternyata dia sudah keduluan oleh Jungmo. Kyuhyun meremas sapu tangan yang tadinya ingin dia berikan kepada Sungmin

"Geurae Jungmo-ah seandainya saja kekasihmu tahu bagaimana maksud hatiku yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana usahaku membuatnya terlihat baik dan menjadi yang terbaik. Bagaimana aku menjaga luapan perasaanku saat ada di dekatnya. Bagaimana aku menangis ketika aku sendiri yang selalu menyakitinya dengan sikapku. Bagaimana aku merasa sakit ketika kau lebih bisa menjadi penolongnya setiap saat. Bagaimana caramu menjaganya dan itu membuatku merasa seperti pengecut setiap saat. Dan yang terakhir, bagaimana caraku mencintainya dengan selalu menyakitinya hingga aku sendiri merasa tidak mungkin mendapatkannya, aku akan menerima kenyataan kalau dia memang bukan untukku"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Perih. Dan itu sudah terjadi selama belasan tahun dalam hidupnya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Ternyata bukan hanya Sungmin dan Jungmo yang sedang ke arah kantin kampusnya. Begitu juga ada Hyukjae dan Donghae yang tampak berjalan sebelahan. Sungmin tersenyum maklum, pasti Hyukjae sangat senang sekali mengingat Donghae adalah pujaan hatinya. Hanya saja sangat sulit menebak perasaan Donghae, dia selalu berubah-ubah setiap hari dan itu terkadang membuat Hyukjae frustasi. Kalau sudah begitu Sungmin hanya bisa menggoda hyukjae habis-habisan dan berakhir pada Sungmin yang mengutuki dirinya sendiri, seandainya kisah cintanya bisa seperti Hyukjae, setidaknya hubungan Hyukjae dengan orang yang disukainya tidak seperti hubungan kucinga dan anjing. Iya kan? Tidak seperti dia yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menyikapi percintaannya.

"Minnie-ya, kau tidak latihan?" sapa Hyukjae. Donghae dan Jungmo saling melempar anggukan

"Sepertinya diundur karena Jang Seongsangnim masih mempunyai acara di tempat lain, lagipula hujan. Sepertinya yang lain juga berteduh sebelum sampai ke tempat latihan" jawab Sungmin.

Mereka berempat duduk di meja nomor empat. Tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama

"Bagaimana peranmu? Apa sulit menjadi Juliet?" tanya Donghae

"Tidak juga, hanya saja sepertinya aku masih banyak perlu latihan vokal. Kyuhyun memberitahuku tadi"

"Kau bertemu Kyuhyun? Anak itu menghilang sejak tadi ternyata bersamamu" kata dongahe lagi dan seprttinya setelah berkata begitu dia agak sedikit menyesal

"Memangnya anak itu tidak kuliah? Bukankah harusnya dia kuliah sekarang?" tanya Jungmo heran

Donghae tertawa tawar "Mungkin dia sedang malas. Kau tahu kan dia jenius tidak perlu kuliah juga nilainya akan selalu bagus"

Jungmo mengangguk setuju "Dia memang sangat hebat"

Donghae menarika nafas lega 'Bodoh! hampir saja aku mengatakan kalau dia bolos kuliah hanya karena melihat Sungmin sendirian berjalan dan khawatir kalau akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin, maka dia mengikutinya. Bodoh, bodoh!' batin donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri

"Kalian di sini?"

Mereka menoleh ke rah sura yeoja cantik yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka lengkap dengan gandengan tangan kekasihnya. Sungmin membuang mukanya menatap lembaran menu makan dengan malas.

"Jessica, bagaimana kuliahmu?" sapa Jungmo ramah. Jessica mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti. Tepat duduk di hadapan Sungmin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke arah lembaran menu.

"Baik. Kau bagaimana? Ah, aku lupa mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihmu. Hei Lee Sungmin, kau menyuap Jang Seongsangnim dengan apa? Sampai bisa dia menerimamu. Kyunie bilang kau tidak bisa akting"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Hanya Jungmo yang tertawa lebar "Kau belum tahu hebatnya dia" puji Jungmo.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kyunie, harusnya kau tidak menerima ini begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau pentasnya menjadi kacau karena dia? "

Jungmo tersenyum geli menatap Jessica "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Jessi, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Iya kan Chagiya?"

Sungmin mengakat wajahnya " Tentu" jawabnya singkat

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam 'Dasar bodoh!' batinnya jijik. Kyuhyun menatap membals Donghae dengan tatapan tajamnya 'Kau yang bodoh, mengapa membawanya kesini?'

"Kyunie, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Jessica riang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

"Aku ingin coklat panas saja"

"Kau sama seperti Sungmin, sangat suka coklat panas" Tambah Donghae. Sungmin sungguh tidak tertarik dengan pasangan yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Kyuhyun sama seperti Jessica sedari dulu tidak suka pada apapun yang dilakukannya dan mereka sekarang adalah pasangan. Sungguh sangat serasi untuk menjadi pasangan yang akan selalu mengejeknya. Tapi dibalik itu semua Sungmin sangat iri dengan Jessica yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya dan Kyuhyun yang selalu berkata lembut kepadanya. Sungmin iri pada Jessica. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun melakukan itu padanya. Dan semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin cappucino saja" kata Kyuhyun cepat

"Lee Sungmin semua ini salahmu, mengapa kau harus memesan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun? Menyebalkan"

Sungmin memandang Jessica dengan heran "Jessica-ssi, kau dan kekasihmu atau aku yang berada di sini lebih dulu? Pindah saja jika tidak ingi sama denganku. Selalu saja membuat marah" kata sungmin ketus

"Kyunie, Sungmin jahat sekali padaku" Jessica merubah mimiknya menjadi manja dan itu membuat Sungmin lebih jijik lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, kan sudah kubilang berada di sini akan membuat harimu buruk"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya "Jungmo-ah, lebih baik kita pergi saja. Moodku hancur hari ini"

Sungmin pergi tanpa menunggu Jungmo menjawabnya, Jungmo hanya tersenyum lebar "Kyuhyun-ah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang jika itu hanya untuk membuatnya lebih sedih"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. hanya menatap Sungmin pergi, menatap punggung Sungmin dari kejauhan.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kyu, kau jahat! Mengapa memasukkan cacing ke dalam tasku?"

"Rasakan kau Lee Sungmin, siapa suruh kau berlagak baik padaku. aku tidak butuh bantuanmu"

"Kau jahat!"

Sungmin menangis tersedu dan detik itu juga Jungmo datang untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin. tawa Kyuhyun berhenti seketika itu juga. Menatap Jungmo dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan seperti itu. Sungmin sangat ingin berteman denganmu"

Kyuhyun berbalik "Aku tidak butuh teman seperti dia" katanya sambil berlalu

Jungmo memeluk Sungmin yang masih menangis "Sudahlah Minnie-ya, lain kali kalau kau ingin menolong kyuhyun lewat aku saja ya"

Sungmin menangis bukan karena Kyuhyun memasukkan cacing ke dalam tasnya tapi karena Kyuhyun menolak bantuannya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah padahal saat itu Kyuhyun baru sjaa jatuh dari sepeda dan tidak bisa menulis.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangan itu, bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun terus meledeknya, mengejeknya di depan teman yang lain. Bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu jahat padanya. Sungmin ingat itu semua sampai hari ini dan bagian terburuknya dia lebih memilih Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan di ejek Kyuhyun dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap hari. dia bahagia.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Romeo, apa itu kau?"

"Aku datang lagi Juliet, kali ini untuk memberitahumu kalau rinduku bagai gunung yang hendak meletus saat ini juga. Bahkan sedetik setelah berpisah aku sudah merindukanmu"

"Kau sangat pintar berdusta, lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu kemarin benarkah kau akan membawaku pergi dari sini?"

Seseorang berjalan sambil bertepuk tangan, tidak lama yang lain juga mengikuti

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini Sungmin-ah Kyuhyun-ah, kalian sudah bekerja keras. Kalian sudah menemukan chemistry di sini, aku sangat senang" kata Jang Seongsangnim.

Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ke arah sutradara, apalagi Sungmin, dia berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang kalau aktingnya untuk drama kali ini memuaskan

"Aku rasa kalian berdua sangat cocok, bukankah yang lain selalu bilang kalau kalian adalah kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah akur? Tapi mengapa untuk urusan chemistry kalian sangat mudah sekali mendapatkannya"

Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tawar "Emm.. Gomawo Seongsangnim" kata Sungmin pelan "Sepertinya aku juga masih banyak harus belajar"

"Begitu juga denganku" tambah Kyuhyun "Semua ini berkat bantuan Seongsangnim juga"

Jang Seongsangnim tersenyum lagi "Kalau begitu kalian bisa berlatih kapanpun di sini, ah kalaupun tidak kapan saja kalian ada waktu berlatihlah berdua, itu akan sangat banyak membantu"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju meski dalam hatinya berteriak 'itu tidak akan mungkin seongsangnim' begitu juga Kyuhyun yang hanya mengiyakan dengan asal.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau tahu tidak, hari ini Jungmo memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu" kata Donghae. Malam ini, seperti biasa Donghae lagi-lagi menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. Selama ini dia jarang pulang ke rumahnya. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Maka itu mereka sangat dekat. Hanya Donghae yang mengetahui isi hati Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu bagaimana Donghae yang sebenarnya.

"Pesan? Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu kulkasnya

"Tadinya dia akan langsung menemuimu tapi kau latihan sampai malam dan dia juga harus menjemput Sungmin. ah ini tentang Sungmin, katanya kau tidak perlu mengingatkan tentang volak dan sebagainya. Nanti dia yang akan membantu Sungmin, dan mengenai Jessica. Dia merasa kekasihmu itu perlu bersikap baik pada Sungmin. kalian sangat kompak dalam hal mengejek, menghina dan mengolok-olok Sungmin sejak dulu dan dia merasa kali ini sudah cukup"

Kyuhyun diam. Air yang tadinya ingin dia minum ditaruhnya kembali. Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang "Kurasa.."

"Kurasa kau memang sudah keterlaluan. Kau selalu bersikap seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saat melihat Sungmin sendirian, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan kau juga sangat hapal dengan jadwalnya sehari-hari. kau bolos kuliah hari ini hanya karena melihatnya berjalan sendiri tanpa Jungmo lalu kau membuatnya menangis, membuat moodnya rusak di kafe dan sekarang kau ingin menjawab apa lagi? bodoh!"

"Biarkan aku meluruskan pikiranku"

"Kau sudah berkata itu ribuan kali padaku selama lebih dari lima tahun"

"Baik, aku memang bodoh. tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan"

"Kau tahu? Jessica bisa saja melukai Sungmin kalau kau juga bersikap jahat padanya karena dia akan berfikir kau akan selalu membelanya di depan Sungmin."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Percayalah"

"Katakan itu pada Sungmin, dia sudah banyak menderita karenamu"

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan"

"Sekarang juga?"

"Bodoh, ini sudah malam. Mana mungkin aku ke apartemennya lagipula.."

"Bilang saja kau takut sungmin menolakmu"

"Itu malah bagus, setidaknya dia menjawab dan tidak mengacuhkan aku"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar baik darimu. Malam ini aku tidur di sini Kyu"

"Pulang ke rumahmu! Hanya menggangguku saja tiap malam dengan dengkuranmu"

"Aku tidak mendengkur"

"Mana mungkin kau tahu, memangnya kau sadar saat kau tidur? Bodoh! aku jijik melihatmu bersama Hyukjae, sikapmu seolah tidak membutuhkannya, padahal tiap malam selalu bermimpi yang aneh-aneh bersamanya" cerocos Kyuhyun. Kontan Donghae terbahak

"Kau membutuhkannya dan terkadang malah dia yang bersikap seperti itu. Hyukjae sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Maka itu Kyu, cepatlah kau bersama Sungmin, supaya aku bisa bersama Hyukjae"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aku dan Sungmin berbeda denganmu dan Hyukjae"

"Selalu membela Sungmin"

"Tentu saja, Sungmin-ku hebat dalam segala hal. Dia bahkan bisa mengerti olah vokal dengan cepat" kata Kyuhyun dengan bangga

"Sudahlah, kau hanya bisa berkata itu padaku kan? Kasihan sekali"

"Aku akan mengatakan itu padanya. Kau tunggu saja"

Donghae dengan malas naik ke atas kasur lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal "Mungkin agak seru juga jika melihatmu ditolak nanti"

"Ya! ikan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di kasurku. Tempatmu di sofa!"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin masih membaca ulang naskahnya meski sudah selarut ini. bayangan akan ciumannya bersama Kyuhyun tadi siang kembali datang. Bodoh, mengapa bisa-bisa nya dia berimajinasi seliar itu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Hanya membuat malu saja.

Hyukkie yang sudah hampir tidur hanya menatap Sungmin dengan geli. Ada rasa kasihan juga lucu bersamaan jika sudah menyangkut perasaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ya, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang, tidak perlu berpura-pura membaca naskah" ledeknya. Sungmin tersipu

"Apa pernah selama ini dia keluar dari pikiranku? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menggangumu" Hyukkie membalikkan tubuhnya

"Hyukkie-ah" panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?" jawab Hyukkie tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae, kulihat tadi kau bersamanya terus"

"Dia sedang ingin bersamaku. Ah, kau tahu dia sangat sulit untuk ditebak jadi kubiarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Aku tidak begitu perduli sampai dia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku" jelas Hyukkie

"Kau bisa seperti itu eoh? Aku sangat iri padamu. Seandainya Kyuhyun juga bisa seperti itu"

"Orang lain yang melihatmu sangat iri juga padamu Minnie-ya, kau punya Jungmo yang sangat mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum pahit "Seandainya saja seperti itu. Aku lelah seperti ini. sangat lelah namun aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku terus mencintai Kyuhyun dan perasaanku padanya semakin besar seiring waktu berjalan. Sangat terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi di kenyataan"

Hyukkie bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin "Minnie-ya, kau harus tahu. mencintai itu seperti kau makan obat, tidak semua pahit tapi ada juga yang pahit. Kau akan tahu hasilnya setelah kau meminumnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya terus mencoba"

Sungmin tersenyum "Geurae, terus mencintai seseorang yang bahkan telah mempunyai kekasih"

"Kurasa mereka berdua memang cocok. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Kau ingat tadi bagaimana Jesssica mencari perhatian Kyuhyun dengan aegyo-nya? Aku ingin muntah"

Kali ini mereka tertawa bersama tapi tidak lama setelah itu Sungmin terdiam "Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai Jessica tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku sangat iri padanya Hyukkie, dia bisa bersama Kyuhyun setiap saat dan kau tahu? pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa mendengarkan Kyuhyun bicara dari hati ke hati belum lagi semuanya yang kau lakukan akan dibela olehnya. Jessica sangat beruntung sekali ya?"

"Aigoo" Hyukjae menjitak kepala Sungmin, Sungmin sedikit meringis "Kau terlalu berharga bahkan untuk sekedar iri padanya. Cih, gadis itu tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dicintai. Kau lihat saja, dia seperti menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun"

"Ya! kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Lalu? Kau yakin mereka berdua belum pernah berbuat apapun? Jessica bukan dirimu yang menghindar setiap kali Jungmo mengajakmu bercumbu. Kurasa malah dia yang mengajak Kyuhyun bercumbu setiap saat"

Sungmin kontan melempar wajah Hyukjae dengan bantalnya "Ya! siapa yang menghindar dan.. Hyukjae bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan hatiku seperti ini" Sungmin melempar naskahnya lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya, menutup matanya erat-erat agar tidak membayangkan bagaimana Jessica dan Kyuhyun saling mencumbu

"Hahaha Lee Sungmin, kau terlalu polos"

"Diam kau! sudah cepat tidur atau ku usir dari rumahku"

Dalam hati Sungmin berdoa semoga saja semuanya tidak seperti yang Hyukjae katakan. Semoga saja mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun selama ini. semoga saja.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Hujan lagi. dan kali ini Sungmin terjebak di dalam ruang latihannya. Ponselnya mati sejak tadi. Ini sudah malam. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Dia merapatkan bajunya yang tipis. Mendadak semuanya sangat dingin. Sungmin mencoba berkutat dengan naskah-naskah hasil latihannya barusan. Sengaja awalnya dia memilih untuk pulang agak belakangan karena ingin berlatih vokal sendirian. Tapi karena terlalu asik dia lupa kalau malam semakin larut.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau menurunkan hujan di saat ponselku mati. Jungmo bisa mati berdiri jika tahu aku begini" gumam Sungmin sebal "Aigoo, dingin sekali"

Sungmin hendak bergerak menutup jendela ruang aula ketika seseorang melempar sebuah jaket kepadanya

"Kyuhyun.. kau? bagaimana bisa kau masih di sini?"

_Tentu saja mana mungkin aku pulang jika kau masih ada di sini, Bodoh!_

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan cueknya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi "Mobilku rusak dan aku harus di sini sampai supirku datang. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya berlatih sedikit"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu" kata Kyuhyun sambil berbalik "Pakai jaketnya, kau akan mati kedinginan sebentar lagi"

_Kumohon jangan siksa diriku karena melihatmu kedinginan seperti itu._

Sungmin menatap jaket tebal Kyuhyun lalu perlahan memakainya. Terasa lebih hangat dan tentu saja dia sangat bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin tidak. ini jaket Kyuhyun. Jaket orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati

_Apapun Ming, apapun. _

"Apa?"

"Aku..aku masih tidak bisa bagian yang ini"

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depannya, menunjukkan bagian dari naskahnya yang menurutnya agak sulit

"Menurutmu apa aku harus berputar dan menari?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar

"Ada baiknya seperti itu. Ah, begini saja. Kau berputar dan aku akan menjagamu supaya kau tidak jatuh" kata Kyuhyun memberi ide. Sungmin mengangguk

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan tapi aku takut kau tidak setuju"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas "Pabbo! Katakan saja"

Sungmin terdiam. Rasanya seperti mau meleleh saat itu juga. Dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia tahu kalau dia sudah melewati batas langsung diam. Kemudian suasana menjadi kikuk.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam "Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Baiklah" kata Sungmin akhirnya

Mereka berdua mengambil posisi, perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin dan keduanya berdansa. Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mereka mulai menari. Mata keduanya saling menatap dalam.

'_Kau tahu Ming? Kau punya mata yang indah. Aku selalu mendambakannya sepanjang hidupku dan semuanya yang ada di kedua bola mata itu adalah hidupku. Entah sejak kapan itu'_

'_Kau tahu Kyu? Ini adalah salah satu mimpiku. Aku selalu berharap suatu saat aku akan berada sedekat ini denganmu. Ditengah hujan, berdansa. Kau dan aku. aku tenggelam dalam cintamu. Entah sejak kapan itu'_

Gerakan terakhir dari tarian mereka adalah Kyuhyun yang menyangga tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan Kyuhyun menahannya hingga posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat. Keduanya bisa merasakan nafas mereka yang saling beradu. Mereka berdua diam cukup lama, hanya saling memandang. Kyuhyun perlahan tersenyum.

"Kau berhasil" katanya sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Sungmin tersadar lalu berdiri tegak kembali

"Ah, Gomawo" katanya pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sekarang kau yang harus membantuku" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti

"Eh? Apa?"

Dengan satu tarikan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya di pundak Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi menarik dagu Sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. Sungmin awalnya sangat kaget. Dan kalau dia bisa dia akan mencubit kuat-kuat pipinya untuk membuktikan ini nyata dan bukan khayalannya.

Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menyesapi lembutnya ciuman Kyuhyun. Menikmati lumatan dan pagutan yang Kyuhyun berikan lalu membalasnya. Tidak perduli ini bagian dari naskah atau bukan. Dia menginginkan ini. dari semua malam penantiannya selama belasan tahun. Sungmin bahagia sekali. Sangat amat bahagia.

"Engghh.. Kyu.." desah Sungmin sewaktu Kyuhyun mulai bermain dengan lidahnya dan mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Keduanya terus saling memagut. Kini Sungmin dengan berani mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, merapatkan tubuhnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Seketika Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin merasa kehilangan saat itu juga. Kening mereka bersentuhan "Aku lelah Ming, aku lelah memendam perasaan ini selama belasan tahun. Aku mencintaimu. amat sangat mencintaimu"

Dan air mata itu menetes begitu saja. Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada namja stoic yang ada di depannya. "Kyu.."

"Kau dengar kan Ming? Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas "Katakan sesuatu Ming, caci maki aku, hina aku, ludahi aku atau apa saja. Jangan diam seperti ini. aku akan menerimanya"

Sungmin terus meneteskan air matanya dan tidak bisa bicara. Kalaupun bisa dia sangat bingung apa yang harus dia katakan "Kyu.." lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum lebar "Aku beri kau waktu untuk berfikir, temui aku di sini lima menit sebelum pentas drama di mulai, kutunggu jawabanmu" katanya sebelum pergi menghilang di balik pintu aula. Sungmin terduduk lemas, meraba bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Lama Sungmin hanya terduduk diam. Mengulang apa yang terjadi.

"Chagiya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menoleh, Jungmo...

TBC-

Kekekke~ bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu terus yaaa

Special thanks buat yang udah review, aku seneng ternyata responnya bagus. tetep review yaa~

**Chokyuri mappanyuki, sha, fariny, day kyumin's fujoshi, is0live89, apidooy, sparkyu-min, 1812, iNaLeefishy, Fiungasmara, minyu, kms kyuminshipper, deroschan, freychullie, JoBEl13ve, Lu'il Kyumin elf, aidasungjin, minniegalz, realelf, bshae050197,bunnyminnie, nurichan4, attaniercho, suciatricitrau,sunghye ah,okoyunjae, miyoori29, caxiebum, guest, 1, lee eun san, ageezah, yewokie9, kyuminra, kim hyunie, mayacassielf, choi hyekyung, yanhaelforever, audrey musaena, guest, minniemin, momoshfly2401, kyulov, princess kyumin, fifian160, turtle, mitade13, kmshipper, sasya, chabluebilubilu, min190196, neganugu, kyurin minnie, imsfs, , yayaya,**

**Yang belum kesebut mianhae, mungkin kelewat, tetep review yaa :3**

**Gomawo *bow***

**See ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim Kyuna**

**Follow me on twitter for more : /hsnulamalia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Chagiya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mendongak, dilihatnya Jungmo sedang menatap cemas. Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Sudah berapa lama dia termenung sendirian? Perlahan dia mencoba tersenyum

"Jungmo-ah, kau datang"

SRET!

Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Mianhae, aku telat menjemputmu. Pasti kau sendirian kan?"

_Bukan itu Jungmo-ah, bukan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun... apa yang tadi telah kulakukan dengannya? Benarkah ini semua kenyataan? Dia berkata dia mencintaiku._

Sungmin tenggelam dalam pelukan Jungmo, menahan air matanya yang hendak turun lagi. dia tidak ingin membuat Jungmo semakin curiga dengan kelakuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jungmo-ah"

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis, hmm?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menghayati peranku saja" jawab Sungmin berbohong

Jungmo melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengelus wajah Sungmin yang cantik. Mata sungmin masih berair. "Benarkah? Kau terlalu bekerja keras untuk ini. jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta Kyuhyun untuk lebih lembut kepadamu. Dia pasti akan mengerti"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Semuanya tiba-tiba membuatnya pusing. Hatinya terlalu bahagia sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Benarkan? mana mungkin Kyuhyun sungguhan dengan kata-katanya. Pasti Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengerjainya kan? Lalu mengapa ciuman itu terasa sangat dalam? Apa benar semua itu dari hati Kyuhyun? Sungmin gila saat ini juga.

"Kajja, kita pulang"

Jungmo menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan "Jaketmu kebesaran chagiya"

_Ini bukan mimpi, aku yakin ini bukan mimpi. Jaket Kyuhyun, ini jaket Kyuhyun. Tadi dia memberikan ini padaku. benar. Semua ini nyata. lalu aku harus bagaimana?_

Jungmo hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sangat keras hingga tidak menghiraukan semua kata-katanya. Mereka perlahan meninggalkan aula. Kyuhyun menatap dari kejauhan sampai keduanya menghilang dibalik lorong-lorong kampus.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Apa dia akan menerimaku? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Mengapa hatiku terus bergetar sejak tadi? Apa dia akan mengejekku? Ya Tuhan, semoga dia merasakan juga apa yang ada di hatiku. Semoga dia tidak berfikir aku hanya mengerjainya seperrti biasa. Lee Sungmin, kali ini aku akan bergerak"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Drama musikal semakin dekat. Hampir seluruh persiapan dilakukan dengan baik. Dari latihan setiap hari, fitting kostum sampai tata rias sudah di siapkan. Tiga hari lagi. hanya tiga hari lagi. kesibukan itu bukan hanya terasa untuk klub teater yang akan mementaskan drama tapi juga seluruh staff yang mengadakan acara besar-besaran ini.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin cemas, ini sudah menginjak hari ke tujuh sejak ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun di ruang aula. Sejak malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ditambah karena esoknya Kyuhyun terus bersikap cuek padanya malah Kyuhyun tidak pernah membahas itu lagi. Sungmin sedang dilanda kebingungan dan dia tidak mungkin menceritakan ini pada Hyukjae sekalipun. Yang ada nantinya Hyukjae tidak percaya padanya dan mengolok-oloknya.

Sungmin sedih, bagaimana semua ini berjalan sangat aneh. Dia masih ingat dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah lupa tatapan Kyuhyun malam itu padanya saat dia berkata kalau dia mencintainya, Sungmin tidak akan lupa itu. Bagaimana hatinya mendadak kacau dan tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Namun keesokan harinya dia mulai merasa menyesal karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak ada. Semuanya sama saja. Kyuhyun tetap acuh tak acuh padanya. Malah rasanya Kyuhyun semakin tidak perduli padanya.

*Lee Sungmin pov*

Kyu, apa kau benar serius dengan ucapanmu malam itu? Lalu mengapa semua sikapmu belakangan ini tidak mendukung apa yang kau katakan. Malah kau terus saja mengalihkan tatapanmu, kau berpura-pura tidak melihtaku, kau juga tidak lagi datang latihan tiap malam. Kau semakin menjauh seiring hatiku ingin tahu apa semuanya yang kau katakan kenyataan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? benarkah kau menunggu jawaban dariku? Jawaban yang seperti apa? Aku takut terluka Kyu, aku takut mimpiku lagi-lagi hanya menjadi olok-olok untukmu. Aku takut aku akan membencimu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu. Lalu baiknya aku harus bagaimana? Segalanya yang ada di dalam jiwaku tidak bisa kubendung lagi memang, namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan itu. Seandainya semua berjalan dengan mudah

*Lee Sungmin pov end*

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana? Masih ada yang kurang dengan persiapanmu?" tanya Jang Seongsangnim. Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat

"Aniyeo Seongsangnim, semuanya lancar"

"Kau tampak banyak pikiran, Apa kau gugup?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan. "Aniyeo Seongsangnim"

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang ada di sana juga mendengar obrolan Sungmin dengan Jang Seongsangnim. Dia menarik nafas berat.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Sudah seminggu. Ah, waktu berjalan sangat lambat dan cepat dalam bersamaan. Sedikit lagi akan hari dimana kau mungkin akan meludahi wajahku atau mungkin kau akan memelukku dengan erat dan berkata kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku gila memikirkan itu selama ini. itu semua lebih buruk dari belasan waktu yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Menunggumu. Aku tahu, kau pasti bingung dengan sikapku. Aku sangat tahu. bahkan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas aku menghindarimu dan sengaja berpura-pura tidak melihatmu. Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu terluka dengan sikapku. Tapi itu semua hanya karena aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku seperti kemarin. Seharusnya ini bencana besar, tapi sebagian dari hatiku berkata apa yang kulakukan sudah benar. Mereka terus berteriak padaku untuk maju dan mengatakan semuanya yang sebenarnya ada di hatiku. Tapi sebelah hatiku yang lain terus mengutukku, mereka bilang aku nantinya hanya akan membuat semua ini menjadi buruk. aku juga tidak bisa bercerita pada Donghae. Ikan itu akan mengejekku jika dia tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu waktu itu. Untuk itu Ming, aku sangat berharap padamu. Lihatlah aku dengan hatimu. Lihatlah aku yang sudah rapuh menunggumu dan terus mencintai dengan menyakiti hatiku perlahan-lahan. Seandainya kau tahu, kalau kau adalah semua alasan dari apa yang kulakukan untuk hidupku selama ini. bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Dan kalaupun iya, apakah kau akan percaya padaku? pasti yang ada dipikiranmu selama ini hanya aku Cho Kyuhyun namja yang menyebalkan. Yang hanya bisa menyakitimu. Kau benar, aku memang pengecut. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis dan mengalami hari buruk tapi semua itu karena aku tidak bisa seperti Jungmo. Aku tidak ingin melukai persahabatanku dengan Jungmo hanya karena perasaan aneh ini. namun aku juga sadar setiap hari perasaanku padamu semakin tidak bisa aku tampung. Ah, aku gila. Sangat gila karenamu Ming.

*Kyuhyun pov end*

CLUK!

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sewaktu ada seseorang yang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut yeoja itu. Kekasihnya.

"Kyunie, kau melamun terus. Aku sudah izin dengan Jang Seongsangnim untuk melihatmu berlatih"

Kyuhyun meneguk minuman pemberian Jessica "Gomawo Chagiya, aku senang kau datang tapi latihanku sedang istirahat sekarang. Bagaimana harimu?" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Jessica dengan gemas

"Tidak sebaik jika kau ada di sampingku" jessica bergelayut manja, melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat ke lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lucu.

"Aigoo, dasar manja"

"Kyunie, malam ini kau bisa datang ke tempatku? Aku ingin bersama Kyunie menonton film" rengek Jessica

"Mianhae, sepertinya latihan ini akan sampai malam Chagi"

"Kau menyebalkan!' Jessica memanyunkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lebar.

Sungmin melihat itu semua. Sangat jelas dan sangat dekat sekali. Matanya panas dan berair, semaksimal mungkin dia berusaha agar tidak menangis di tempat itu juga. Sungmin merasa dibodohi.

'Ya, kau benar Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanyalah yeoja cengeng, payah dan dibanding Jessica mungkin aku kalah cantik dan sebagainya. Tapi kau harus tahu, cintaku. cintaku ini yang paling tulus yang pernah ada. Aku tidak berbohong saat aku membalas ciumanmu. Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? mengapa kau sangat tega sekali padaku? apa di otakmu hanya ada ide-ide bagaimana untuk membuatku menangis dan terluka? Aku terluka sekarang. Puas kau?' Batin Sungmin menjerit perih.

'Aku bahkan tidak tahu Kyuhyun yang mana yang waktu itu datang dan memberikan jaket kepadaku. Kyuhyun yang mana yang berkata mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk datang menemuinya sebelum pentas. Aku tidak tahu. Kau menghancurkan segalanya. Segalanya'

"Chagiya"

Seketika Sungmin tersadar. Jungmo sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan membawakan coklat panas kesukaannya. Sungmin berpura-pura senang.

"Kau melamun lagi" kata Jungmo sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas

Sungmin memukul lengan Jungmo sambil meringis "Aku tidak melamun dan terima kasih coklatnya"

"Aku tahu kau akan suka, bagaimana latihanmu? Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang datang untuk melihat latihan ya?"

Jungmo menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Tidak dengan Sungmin yang berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka

"Kau ingin dibawakan makan malam apa? Kudengar latihanmu hari ini sampai malam? Hmm?"

"Apa saja, asal yang tidak termasuk larangan makananku selama berlatih"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Kau harus selalu semangat. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau sedang banyak pikiran, apa ada masalah?"

_Jungmo-ah, jangan tanyakan itu. Hatiku sedang sakit sekarang. _

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin aku terlalu gugup untuk pentas nanti"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau itu yang terbaik Chagiya. Percayalah kau pasti bisa"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku"

"Itu baru Sungmin-ku"  
_Sungmin-mu..ya, aku Sungmin-mu tapi diriku ini ingin sekali Kyuhyun yang mengatakan itu padaku. rasanya tidak akan mungkin._

"Makan malam nanti Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengajak kita makan bersama. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja, Hyukjae sudah mengatakan itu tadi pagi sebelum aku berlatih"

"Kalau begitu aku menunggumu"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Jessica dengan mesranya. Sungmin manrik nafas panjang lalu kembali menekuni naskahnya. Jungmo tidak lama setelah itu pamit untuk kembali kuliah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, meskipuin sedari tadi dia tertawa bersama Jessica tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya juga teriris-iris melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo yang tengah begitu mesranya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau acara makan malam bersama yang direncanakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ternyata mengundang pasangan menyebalkan Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Moodnya langsung hancur begitu melihat mereka datang dan mendekat. Seperti biasa seperti sudah ditakdirkan Kyuhyun kembali duduk di depan Sungmin dan berada di sebelah Jessica. Sungmin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan menu seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya Jungmo sudah tahu kalau acara makan malam bersama ini bisa saja membuat malam Sungmin menjadi buruk. Dia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sungmin pergi.

"Chagiya, kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini aku akan menemanimu" bisik Jungmo di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng cepat

"Tidak perlu, aku akan bertahan." Jawabnya mantap.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Tidak sengaja saling menatap. Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dalam. Sungmin yang juga mencoba menyelami mata hezel itu. Meminta kejelasan dari semua sikap Kyuhyun kemarin juga tentang patah hatinya yang sudah berulang-ulang kali dirasakan. Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya berharap Sungmin tahu sampai mati dia memikirkan jawaban Sungmin nanti.

Buntu. Keduanya menarik nafas secara bersamaan.

"Lee Sungmin, kuharap kau tidak menghancurkan pentasnya besok" Jessica mulai dengan cicitannya. Sungmin mengangguk

"Kuharap juga begitu" jawabnya asal. Jungmo menahan tawa. Sungguh sangat mengagumi Sungmin yang kuat diolok-olok.

"Tapi kalaupun kau menghancurkannya aku orang pertama yang akan menertawakanmu" tambahnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ingin membalas semua kata-kata Jessica.

"Jess, aku lelah. Bisakah kau tidak terus bicara?"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Jungmo juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak biasanya kau membela Sungmin" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Membela? Cih, siapa? Aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk mendengar kalian bertengkar. Kepalaku sakit"

Sungmin sudah tahu jawaban Kyuhyun akan seperti itu. Dia langsung membuang mukanya kembali ke arah menu makanan.

"Kyunie mianhae, baik aku akan bersikap manis. Kau tahu kan, jika melihat Sungmin rasanya aku ingin marah selalu"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Yeoja aneh, tiap bertemu denganmu juga hariku langsung buruk. Ah, katakan pada kekasihmu itu. Mungkin kepalanya terlalu banyak memikirkan rencana untuk mengerjaiku sampai pusing, jadi katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan terus menunggu permainannya."

Sungmin mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi "Mianhae Donghae-ah, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku kenyang tiba-tiba"

Jungmo mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan "Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae. Mungkin Sungmin sama lelahnya sepertimu"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang pasti sekarang sangat kalang kabut mendengar ocehan sungmin.

_Ming, jadi kau pikir semuanya hanya permainanku? Sehina itukah aku? Tapi aku akan menerimanya, karena aku pantas akan hal itu_

"Kyunie, semua salahku. Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, Sungmin memang menyebalkan. Kita makan saja"

Kyuhyun pura-pura tertawa padahal dalam hatinya begitu terasa berdenyut.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua mahasiswa di KyungHwang University. Hari ini adalah hari dimana pementasan drama musikal Romeo dan Juliette akan dilaksanakan. Satu jam lagi drama ini akan mulai, semua staff sedang sibuk di tempat make-up dan ada juga di bagian panggung. Ada banyak orang yang sudah datang untuk memeriahkan acara ini.

Sungmin menatap cermin riasnya. Seperti bukan dirinya. Seperti ada sosok lain yang mengisi dirinya bernama Juliet, jiwa Juliet sangat melekat di dalam dirinya, semuanya dari mulai cinta sejati, cinta mati sampai cinta sendiri.

"Minnie-ya, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jang Seongsangnim. Sungmin tersenyum

"Bohong jika kubilang aku tidak gugup"

"Baguslah, katakan saja jika kau gugup itu akan membuatmu lebih rileks nantinya"

"Seongsangnim.." panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja"

"Jika kau menjadi Juliet, apa kau akan mengejar cintamu?" Jang Seongsangnim tertawa geli

"Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh. Tapi baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Minnie-ya, cinta itu berati sakit dan sembuh secara bersamaan bukan? Kau bahagia sekaligus sakit ketika melihatnya bahagia. Kau bahagia karena dia tertawa dan kau sakit karena kau berharap kaulah yang membuatnya tertawa. Jika aku menjadi Juliet, aku akan mengejar cintaku tak perduli sakit yang akan kurasakan, karena aku tidak akan menyesal apapun hasilnya nanti jika aku berjuang sampai akhir."

"Berjuang sampai akhir?"

"Iya, kau akan tahu jawabannya jika kau berjuang sampai akhir, kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya karena kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik dari yang kau punya"

"Tapi.."

"Jika kau terluka waktu akan menyembuhkannya, percayalah. Dari sekian banyak hal di dunia ini aku hanya percaya itu. Waktu akan selalu menepati janjinya."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Jang Seongsangnim. Untuk beberapa saat dia kembali melamun memikirkan kata-kata dari tutornya

"Minnie-ya, kau melihat Kyuhyun? Sejak tadi dia menghilang entah kemana, padahal acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Sungmin kontan berdiri dari duduknya "Jang Seongsangnim, aku akan datang tepat waktu. Aku janji, aku harus pergi sebentar"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Kyuhyun menungguku.. dia menungguku.. bodoh, mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya. _

*Lee Sungmin Pov*

Aku terus berlari dari banyaknya orang yang ada di sekelilingku. Mereka menatapku dengan aneh tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku terus berlari, selama ini aku sadar aku hanya berjalan di tempat. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku memang mencintainya tidak peduli seberapa banyak tangisan yang sudah dia buat, tidak perduli kalau dia akan menertwakan aku setelah ini. yang penting aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk cintaku. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, tidak perduli dia mengerjaiku atau tidak. Aku akan mengatakannya saa ini juga.

SRET!

Aku membuka pintu aula perlahan, ada suara berderit sewaktu aku menutupnya kembali. Aku lelah. Berlari dari panggung sampai ke sini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Kosong. Aku memejamkan mataku. Benar, kali ini dia lagi-lagi mengerjaiku. Cho Kyuhyun kau..

"Ming, kau kah itu?"

Aku menoleh, Aku melihatnya. Dia mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Kami berdua berdiri di tengah aula. Kau dan aku.

"Kyu" panggilku pelan. Kau tersenyum

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu awalnya" jawabku jujur. Memang selama seminggu lebih ini aku bersumpah tidak akan datang melihat sikapnya yang menyebalkan

"Lalu mengapa kau datang?"

Aku terdiam. Aku menarik nafas panjang "Karena aku percaya padamu"

Kau tersenyum, tidak. aku melihat ada air mata yang sedikit turun dari matamu. Kau menangis. Karena aku?

"Benarkah? Itu jawaban yang paling indah yang pernah aku dengar" katamu

"Kyu, kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan? Maksudku, aku tidak perduli sekalipun kau mengerjaiku lagi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku.. aku menyukaimu"

*Lee Sungmin pov end*

_Kau tahu Ming, kata itu.. yang selalu aku tunggu sepanjang aku mencintaimu_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sungmin berdiri "Mengapa kau menyukaiku? Aku sangat menyebalkan dan selalu menghinamu"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja perasaan ini sudah dari dulu aku miliki"

"Kau tidak takut aku sedang mengerjaimu sekarang?"

"Tidak. aku akan menerimanya sekalipun besok kau akan menebar pamflet dan mengejekku di depan yang lain. aku akan.."

Cup~

Sungmin berhenti bicara karena Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk Sungmin. menyesapi aroma strawberry yang selama ini hanya bisa dirasakannya dalam mimpi.

"Benarkah itu Kyu? Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Maafkan aku Ming, karena selama ini hanya bisa menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu karena aku tahu Jungmo mencintaimu."

Sungmin menangis haru "Pabbo! Kau membuatku gila dengan sikapmu padaku"

"Kau pikir kau tidak membuatku gila? aku mencintaimu sejak sekolah dasar dulu"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik sungmin dalam pelukannya "Biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon. Aku selalu memimpikan ini dan akhirnya menjadi nyata"

Sungmin tersenyum, perlahan dia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Menikmati bagaimana hangatnya pelukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan dia juga mencintaimu. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya mantap

Sungmin menatap hezel itu, tidak ada kebohongan. Hanya ada jutaan rasa cinta yang dia rasakan terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun aku mau menjadi kekasihmu dan kau berhutang menceritakan semuanya seumur hidupmu"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Cintaku, biarkan aku memandangmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarkan lenganku ini menggengam milikmu sepenuhnya, biarkan bibir ini mengecupmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mencintaimu"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa diketahui oleh semua penonton Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya "Saranghae Lee Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun pelan

Chu~

Bibir itu. Keduanya saling menempel dengan sempurna dan seandainya penonton lain tahu itu juga tanda kalau semua kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru akan dimulai saat itu.

Sungmin belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini. hatinya membuncah-buncah tidak menentu seakan dia sudah benar-benar menegak racun yang mematikan.

Jungmo dan yang lainnya menatap dengan haru. Begitu polosnya Jungmo berfikir mereka sangat kental dengan chemistry tanpa tahu kalau mereka berdua seperti itu karena saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Scene terus berjalan sampai pada bagian akhir. Setelah selesai semua penonton berteriak dengan riuh. Banyak yang berdiri memberikan standing applause untuk mereka berdua. Jang Seosangnim menatap mereka dengan bangga. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri bersebelahan. Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"Aku tunggu kau di belakang panggung setelah ini"

Wajah Sungmin memerah, namun dia mengangguk senang. tidak ada yang menyadari semua itu. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Mari kita rayakan semua ini" kata Jang Seongsangnim penuh antusias.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin baru saja mengganti bajunya, sewaktu dia melihat Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan kikuk. Bingung akan memulai semuanya darimana.

"Emm, apa kau mau merayakannya bersama mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau punya rencana lain?" pancing Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Ada, tapi aku tidak menyiapkan banyak. Karena aku tadinya tidak yakin kau akan datang"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya "Aku ikut saja denganmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Jungmo dan yang lainnya? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Jungmo kalau setelah ini Jang Seongsangnim akan mengajak berpesta."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lagi. dia menarik lengan Sungmin dan menuntunya berjalan lewat pintu belakang. Sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Dia sangat bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Seperti sebuah taman kecil di sana Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sebuah meja dengan kursi. Ada sebuket bunga di tengah meja.

"Untukmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan bunganya

"Terima kasih"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun karena aku pesimis kau akan menerimaku. Aku bodoh ya?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan "Rasanya aneh bisa bicara seperti ini denganmu"

"Aku juga. Selama ini aku hanya berusaha menjadi orang yang kau benci"

"Dan anehnya aku malah menyukaimu"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai keajaiban"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu saling tersenyum. Berpandangan lagi dan tersenyum lagi. seperti orang gila saja.

"Kau sangat cantik. Ah, kau selalu cantik di mataku"

Sungmin tersipu tapi dia lalu memanyunkan bibirnya "Lalu mengapa kau berpacaran dengan Jessica?"

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya? Baiklah, aku mengencaninya agar aku bisa mengendalikannya. Aku tahu dia sangat membenci apapun hal yang kau lakukan, aku berfikir jika aku berpacaran dengannya aku bisa melindungimu. Setidaknya aku bisa tahu rencana buruk yang mungkin saja akan menimpamu"

Sungmin terdiam, tepatnya dia sangat tersanjung. Benarkah seperti itu?

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. dia mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Sampai di bagian akhir"

Sungmin tersenyum "Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya"

Tepat saat itu juga hujan mulai turun. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun dengan segera membuka jasnya lalu menjadikannya payung. Mereka berlarian kecil hingga masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua duduk di bagian kursi belakang.

Sungmin mengelap bajunya yang lumayan basah dengan tisu dan secara spontan juga menyeka air yang menetes di wajah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Lalu Tuan Cho, apa aku bisa mulai bertanya?" tanya Sungmin mencairkan suasana

"Silahkan saja"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jessica sangat dekat?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar "Aku belum pernah sekalipun berkunjung ke tempatnya"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya? Memeluknya? Menciumnya?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin "Aku hanya ingin semuanya yang kupunya menjadi milikmu Ming, hanya milikmu seorang. "

Mereka berhenti bicara, Kyuhyun yang memulainya. Melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Medorong Sungmin ke belakang sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak, mengekplorasi bibir Sungmin dan semua candunya yang seperti zat adiktif. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke Kyuhyun. Terus membalas pagutan Kyuhyun.

"Emmmhh.. Kyuuhh"

"Saranghae Ming"

Ini seperti dejavu. Bahkan lebih baik dari itu. Kali ini Sungmin tidak sedang berkhayal. Kali ini nyata. bagaimana Kyuhyun mencumbunya. Bagaimana rasanya saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh lehernya, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan membentuk tanda kemerahan.

"Ahhh.. Jangan digigit Kyuhh.. " desah Sungmin manja. Tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun, meminta agar Kyuhyun terus melakukannya

Tubuh mereka sangat rapat. Sungmin dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian privatnya ke bagian privat milik Kyuhyun yang agak mengeras.

"Mmmhh.. Jangan Menggodaku Ming" desah Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan ciumannya kebelahan dada Sungmin

Sungmin terkekeh "Aku sudah menunggumu selama belasan tahun Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan itu membuatnya kecewa. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan dalam "Tetap saja, aku adalah selingkuhanmu. Tapi aku rela menjadi selingkuhan asal itu dirimu"

"Kau kekasihku. Aku yang menjadi selingkuhanmu"

Sungmin membalikkan posisi kini dia mendorog Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan cepat Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun sambil jarinya terus bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Ciuman Sungmin turun ke leher Kyuhyun dan dia juga membuat tanda kemerahan yang sama.

"Ahh.. Ming, ku kira kau polos.."

"Kau salah menilaiku Tuan Cho"

Hujan masih terus mengguyur di luar mobil. Dari jauh akan terlihat mobil Audi A5 Kyuhyun yang tampak berembun. Mereka terus saling mencumbu. Melepaskan semua perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kim Jungmo, kau di sini?"

"Jang Seongsangnim, aku mencari Sungmin. apa dia masih di sini?"

Jungmo menyusul ke kafe dimana kelompom pentas Sungmin merayakan keberhasilan acara mereka.

"Bahkan sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya di sini, setelah pentas aku tidak melihatnya lagi"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungmo frustasi

_Lee sungmin, kau dimana? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Mengapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

TBC-

Hhhahaha~

Semoga sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan ceritanya. Makasih yang udah review huhuhu kalian daebak banget. Yang silent reader, cepet keluar yaa :3

Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian

QnA review

Q: kok alurnya cepet?

A: iya, mianhae. kalo gak sesuai yang diinginkan, diikutin dulu aja ya

Q: update kilat

A: selalu diusahakan kilat hehe

Q: kok ini cerita masuk rate M sih?

A: haha rate M itu identiknya NC sih ya? *digamparin reader* diikutin dulu aja pokonya

Q: aku reader baru, Salam kenal~

A: selalu salam kenal hangat peluk cium dari akuu :3

Q: terus lanjut ke NC ya thor

A: saya harap siapapun yang review ini bukan anak smp, aamin :3 ditunggu aja~ haha *auhor disumpel sendal*

Q: ini di post di wp gak thor?

A: ff ini didedikasikan untuk kembalinya saya ke ffn, jadi cuma di post disini hhiihi, mungkin bakal di post di wp tapi nanti :3

Q: kapan NC dan ming hamil?

A: okay, aku speechless...

Q: aku nemu typo

A: aku juga, mianhae TT akan diperbaiki kedepannya :3

Q: semua tentang kelanjutan cerita ini

A: ditunggu aja yaaa, ayo tebak tebak lagi hihihii

Special thanks to:

**Hyeri, cho kyuri mappanyuki, 1, sparkyumin, freychullie, okoyunjae, minniegalz, realelf, day kyumin fujoshi, guest, fifian160, indahpus96, , suciaticitrau, chikyumin, hyugi lee, minyu, miyoori29, caxiebum, deroschan, eunhae25,min190196, vhinanana, sha, choi hyekyung, bbuingbbuing137, lu'il kyuminelf, kimshippo, imsfs, bunnyminnie, ziavoldaMinakaHMS, aidasungjin, mei hyun15, nurichan4, dinnikyu0309, minoru, Heeyeon, kim hyunie, lee eun san, super girl, HyunMing joo, Kimyeosoo1009, Fiungasmara, KMS kyuminshipper, ANAKNYADONGHAE, aniimin, Kyulov, 1812, sasya, is0live89, neganugu, Kimpumpkin, HANA, mayacassielf, Yuara tirania, destitiara, kanaya, mitade13, dha kyumin, fariny.**

**Dan yang belum kesebut, mianhae TT**

**Tetep review terus untuk kelanjutan kisahnya ya~ **

**Semua review kalian bikin aku semangat!**

**See ya next chapter**

**Sicerenly yours,**

**Kim Kyuna**

**Follow me opn twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Mmmh... Sebentar Kyu"

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan sehingga ada sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih asik bermain dengan bibir Sungmin menatap dengan penuh tanya.

"Hmm, apa?" jemari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah, mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya di sini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tahu.. itu...ah lupakan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin salah tingkah, dia mengecup kening Sungmin dengan mesra "sudah malam, aku harus mengembalikanmu kepada Jungmo. Dia pasti gila mencarimu"

Sungmin dengan sedikit tidak rela mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun menatap dengan lucu.

"Kau kenapa? Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin waktu memisahkan mereka.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Kita akan terus bersama. Kau dan aku"

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecupi semua bagian wajah Sungmin dari mata, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir bibir plump Sungmin yang sudah bengkak karena hasil pekerjaannya sejak tadi. Sungmin menikmatinya, lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Aku harus berhenti sekarang juga Ming"

"Mmhh.. ya, kau harus berhenti"

Kata-kata itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka masih terus saling balas melumat. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin baru melepaskan bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas. Dia tampak terengah-engah.

"Kita pulang sekarang"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Hujan sudah mulai reda, mereka pindah ke kursi depan. Sungmin menyalakan ponselnya dan ternyata sudah banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Jungmo. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa kubilang, Jungmo pasti mencarimu" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu apa kita harus katakan ini pada Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar "Pasti, aku akan mengatakannya. Kau jangan khawatir"

"Bagaimana kalau dia marah padamu? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak setuju?"

"Akan terdengar aneh justru kalau dia tidak marah"

"Kau akan melepaskan aku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu Ming. Aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun serius

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu"

"Untuk sementara biarlah seperti ini. Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya. Aku akan mengambil segala resikonya. Sekalipun.."

"Sekalipun apa?" desak Sungmin

"Sekalipun aku harus kehilanganmu"

Mereka berdua diam. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi "Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan bertahan untukmu. untuk kita"

Sungmin bergerak untuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun "Terima kasih Kyu"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin lagi melepaskan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Tersenyum dengan miris. Sepertinya tidak akan mungkin untuk mengatakan semua ini di waktu dekat. Sesampainya di dekat apartemen Sungmin menghubungi Jungmo dan berkata kalau sepulang dari pentas tadi dia harus membereskan beberapa tatanan rambutnya dan itu memakan waktu lama terlebih ponselnya mati. Untungnya Jungmo percaya dan detik itu juga langsung menjemput Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi sendirian lagi Lee Sungmin. Kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri"

Sungmin tersenyum geli "Mianhae Jungmo-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu"

"Kau tampak senang sekali malam ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku senang pentasnya berjalan dengan baik"

_Apa ada malam yang lebih baik dari ini Jungmo-ah dari semua malam yang ada? Hari ini adalah malam terindah karena cintaku menjemputku. Dia akhirnya datang dan dengan sejatinya mengatakan semua hal yang kutunggu selama ini. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun._

Jungmo mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang "Kau melakukannya dengan baik Chagiya, percayalah. Bahkan aku sendiri hampir menangis melihat drama yang kalian suguhkan. Kau dan Kyuhyun sangat menemukan chemistry kalian di dalam cerita itu" jelas Jungmo

_Bukan hanya itu, itu semua karena memang kami saling mencintai Jungmo-ah. Maafkan aku. _

"Kau juga yang terbaik" puji Sungmin.

Jungmo mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin tahu sebentar lagi Jungmo akan menempelkan bibirnya. Jungmo menatapnya dengan dalam namun Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mianhae Jungmo-ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus masuk ke dalam. Kau hati-hati dijalan Ne?"

Jungmo memejamkan matanya kecewa. Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, selalu menghindar dariku" katanya kecewa

"Mianhae" kata Sungmin lagi

_Mianhae Jungmo-ah, Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun yang menyentuhku. Hanya dia seorang. Itu janjiku setelah atau sebelum malam ini. sama seperti dia yang hanya menyentuhku. Menunggu untuk menyentuhku._

"Gwaenchana Chagiya. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

Perlahan Jungmo masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan beberapa saat mobil itu menghilang di balik tikungan. Sungmin tersenyum lebar ke arah namja yang tidak lama muncul setelah mobil Jungmo hilang. Kyuhyun masih di sana.

"Seharusnya kau memberinya kesempatan" Goda Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau Jungmo berusaha mencium Sungmin. Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Baik, tapi kau jangan menyesal nantinya" balas Sungmin

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Tentu saja aku akan menyesal. Aku lega. Entah mengapa sangat lega sekali" bisiknya

"Aku juga. Aku sangat bahagia sekali malam ini"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu melumat bibir Sungmin beberapa saat "Masuklah ke dalam. Ini sudah malam, besok pagi kau harus kuliah bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu hanya bagian kecil dari apa yang kulakukan selama belasan tahun" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Rasanya Sungmin melayang terbang jauh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Kyuhyun begitu memperhatikannya. melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri. Sungmin terharu. Sangat terharu.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu Ming"

"Mengapa tidak pernah mengatakannya? Hanya diam seperti orang bodoh saja"

"Aku memang bodoh. tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan"

Mereka berpelukan. Lagi. berciuman. Lagi.

"Cha, sekarang masuklah lalu tidur, temui aku di mimpimu" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menganguk pelan

"Selamat malam Kyu, Saranghae. Jeongmal."

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau tahu Jungmo sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau darimana?" Semprot Eunhyuk begitu Sungmin sampai di apartemennya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus. Sepertinya tata rambutku bermasalah tadi jadi segera mungkin aku membetulkannya"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan sangsi "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh di sini?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu "Mana kutahu" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

"Ya! apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lee Sungmin!" Eunhyuk mengejar Sungmin dan membuka pintu kamar mandi tepat saat Sungmin hendak membuka gaunnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah leher Sungmin yang memerah. Sungmin dengan gemas melempar wajah Eunhyuk dengan handuknya

"Ya! mengapa kau masuk?!"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi Lee Sungmin. sekarang!" tuntut eunhyuk. Sungmin kemudian terkikik geli

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Hyukjae! Sana cepat pergi atau kau mau kusiram dengan air, eoh?"

Hyukjae beringsut keluar dari kamar mandi "Awas saja jika kau tidak menceritakannya padaku" ancamnya

"Aku akan bercerita tapi tidak sekarang, Arraseo?" teriak Sungmin dari kamar mandi

"Dasar Lee Sungmin!" gerutu Hyukjae penasaran.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau darimana saja? Jessica terus menanyakanmu padaku"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai langsung mendapat interogasi dari Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu pulang. Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bahkan kau tidak ikut datang merayakan pentasmu" lanjut donghae sambil mengekor Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Lagipula sejak kapan Jessica menanyakan aku?"

"Sejak tadi, entahlah dia tampak ingin merayakan pentas itu bersamamu. Kau tahu sepanjang pentasmu tadi dia terus saja menghina Sungmin dan ketika kau mencium Sungmin aku bersumpah aku mendengar dia menyebut Sungmin wanita jalang" cerita Donghae

Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik "Benarkah?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa ini tentang Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya "Aku? tidak ada. Dan mengapa kau menghubungkan ini dengan Sungmin?"

"Aku tahu kau. Kau hanya bersikap aneh seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang sedang membuatmu bahagia. Iya bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, acaraku berjalan dengan lancar"

"Lalu kau tidak marah dengan Jessica?"

"Untuk apa? Yang terpenting aku tahu siapa sungmin. dan untunglah malam ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sudahlah cepat tidur"

Kyuhyun bergerak untuk masuk ke kamar mandi "Aku tahu kau akan menceritakannya cepat atau lambat" gumam Donghae

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi "Tentu saja, tapi biarkan malam ini aku menikmatinya sendirian"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti yang sudah dia duga pagi ini dia akan terlambat namun langkahnya terasa ringan hari ini. mulai hari ini semuanya tampak indah bagi Sungmin. bahkan di saat dia berjalan dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sungmin bisa merasakannya karena dia tahu itu benar. Betapa bahagianya bisa dicintai seperti ini. Ini adalah bagian yang terindah yang dia miliki seumur hidupnya.

_Hari ini dan seterusnya, bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya bersama Kyuhyun._

"Minnie-ya" Sungmin menoleh, dilihatnya Hyukjae sedang berjalan bersama Donghae

"Hyukjae-ah, Donghae-ah. Kalian bersama.."

"Aku dan Hyukkie akan makan siang bersama, kau mau bergabung?"

"Tentu"

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri melihat hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang aneh. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tapi bergandengan tangan, berbicara dengan mesra dan bahkan tak jarang berpelukan, berciuman seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sungmin selalu bertanya apakah Hyukjae dapat bertahan dengan hubungan seperti itu dan tentu saja Hyukjae dengan senang menjawab 'iya' karena mereka memang sudah berkomitmen seperti itu. Sungmin tahu Hyukjae mencintai namja itu, tidak mungkin Hyukjae bertahan dengan hubungan aneh 'teman tapi mesra' ala mereka berdua kalau bukan karena Hyukjae mencintai Donghae.

Mereka sampai di kafe dan Sungmin melihat Jungmo melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Rupanya Jungmo sudah ada di sana lebih dulu. Sungmin mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Jungmo seperti biasa. Donghae dan Hyukjae menyusul, mereka juga duduk di sana

"Kau sudah baca koran kampus hari ini Minnie-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya sungmin tidak mengerti

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! sudah mengambil ciuman dari Kyuhyun sekarang kau menjadi Sang Juliet!"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara yeoja cempreng yang ada di belakangnya. Jessica dan Kyuhyun. Pasangan itu kembali datang. Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti sampai Jessica melemparkan sebuah koran kepadanya dan sungmin membaca apa isinya.

'Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, pasangan romeo dan juliet paling romantis sepanjang sejarah pentas seni KyungHwang University'

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Jungmo hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Jessica.

"Ya! Kau harus membayarnya"

Kyuhyun tidak menangggapi ocehan Jessica, dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Sungmin. lalu menatap ke arah menu makanan.

"Chagiya, kau mau pesan apa? Sudahlah jangan membahas yang tidak penting seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Jessica beringsut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengannya seperti biasa dengan manja

"Kyunie, hari ini sebagai hukumannya kau harus menyuapiku" rengek Jessica.

'Yeoja bodoh! seenaknya saja bersikap seperti itu di depanku. Kyuhyun milikku. Kau tau?' batin Sungmin sebal.

"Baiklah, hari ini untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun lagi tanpa memandang Sungmin

Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh lalu terkikik geli "Jungmo-ah, kau juga tidak marah pada Kyuhyun? Dia mencuri ciumanmu dengan Sungmin, ah bahkan kalian sepertinya belum pernah berciuman kan?" ledek Donghae. Kontan Sungmin menatap sebal

"Lee Donghae, kau.." kata sungmin dengan geram

"Untuk apa harus marah? Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun sama seperti aku percaya pada Sungmin"

Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini saling terdiam. Tentu saja jawaban singkat itu sangat menusuk keduanya.

"Terima kasih Jungmo-ah" kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Dan kau harus menyuapi aku juga sebagai gantinya"

Jungmo mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin yang terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati"

"Kau tahu tidak, yang membuat rating pentas kalian tinggi adalah kelakuan kalian yang seperti kucing dan anjing tapi kalian bisa menemukan chemistry-nya" tambah Donghae

"Mereka hanya mengada-ada" jawab Kyuhyun "Kau tahu kan, segalanya tentang teater adalah penghayatan peran, jika seperti itu saja tidak bisa bagaimana akan berhasil?"

"Kau benar Kyunie" kata Jessica membela "Kyunie melakukan itu pasti karena tuntutan"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku mau melakukan itu dengan sukarela?" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak ingin marah, justru rasanya ingin terbahak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sangat sarkastis seperti biasa setelah tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau lama sekali Kyu"

"Mianhae, aku.."

Sungmin segera mengunci bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. "Emmhh.. " dengan lembut Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, mereka terus saling memagut sampi beberapa saat.

"Hei, kau tidak takut ada yang melihat, eoh?" ledek Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil beberapa oksigen

"Kau lama sekali, aku keram menunggumu"

Saat itu Sungmin sedang menunggu Kyuhyun datang di basement apartemennya. Sore ini mereka akan makan malam bersama.

"Mianhae Chagiya, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pipa westafelku, jadi aku harus membetukkannya sebentar. Donghae juga sepertinya sedang mengawasiku"

"Sama seperti Hyukjae"

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lama mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan basement dan keluar dari lingkungan apartemen Sungmin.

"Kau ingin kemana sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar sambil memainkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Aku sedang menyetir Chagiya, jangan menggodaku begitu"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku sedang berfikir.. Ah, aku ingin ke tempatmu saja"

"Ke tempatku?"

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita makan bersama, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju "Baiklah, apapun untukmu sayang"

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun "Kau mesra sekali tadi dengan Jess"

"Kau juga, malam ini kau harus menyuapiku makan"

Sungmin tersenyum senang "Baiklah"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Baru kali ini Sungmin datang ke tempat Kyuhyun. Karena memang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun membawanya ke sana dan malam ini sepertinya Donghae akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Hyukjae. Sungmin masuk ke dalam dan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Semuanya tampak nyaman, dari tata ruangan dan sebagainya. Sungmin menyukai tempat ini bukan hanya karena rapi tapi juga kyuhyun seperti sangat menjaga kebersihan.

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat menjaga kebersihan, aku suka dengan dekorasi apartemenmu" Puji Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih. Kau ingin masak apa Ming?"

"Hmm, mungkin pasta. Kau suka? Dan aku ingin mencoba ini.."

Sungmin menunjuk ke arah lemari yang berisi wine koleksi Kyuhyun "Kau mau mencobanya? Kau suka Wine?"

"Aku suka dan aku juga mengoleksi beberapa"

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu"

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari beberapa bahan yang akan dimasaknya. Perlahan menaruh semua di meja dapur lalu mulai mencuci beberapa sayuran.

"Kyuuu.. airnya! Airnyaa!" teirak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan piring dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin, ternyata lagi-lagi keran westafelnya bocor. Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat Sungmin basah kuyup

"Ya! mengapa tertawa?" sungmin dengan sebal menyemprotkan air ke arah Kyuhyun. Jadilah mereka perang air sampai semua baju menjadi basah.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, dia berjongkok untuk membetulkan pipanya. Setelah beberapa saat air berhenti mengalir dari pipa. Sungmin menarik nafas lega. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum tapi kemudian terdiam kikuk sendiri. Sungmin tampak menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun tahu itu karena hampir semua baju Sungmin basah terkena air. Perlahan dia mendekat dan menghapus titik air di wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya

"Kau dingin?"

"Hmm.." Sungmin menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat jemari Kyuhyun yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Sungmin mengangkat jemarinya dan menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun yang ada di wajahnya dengan lembut.

Chu~

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Sungmin membalasnya, merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka yang sama-sama setengah basah dan menikmati getaran listrik yang seakan menyengat tubuh mereka.

Kyuyhun tahu diri, dia berhenti. Tidak ingin melewati batasnya.

"Lagi Kyu" rengek Sungmin.

"Kau akan sakit Ming, ganti bajumu dengan bajuku lalu kembali memasak"

"Lagi Kyu" rengek Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

"Kau yang meminta"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menahan perasaannya lagi, dia melumat bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Mendorong Sungmin hingga terhimpit dengan tembok dapurnya. Kyuhyun mulai memainkan lidahnya, tidak ada yang mau mengalah baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun, mereka ingin mendominasi frech kiss itu. Tetesan saliva mulai keluar dari dagu Sungmin dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjilatnya. Mereka terengah-engah dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa semakin menjadi-jadi sewaktu melihat Sungmin dengan ekspresi erotisnya menarik nafas dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Sungmin tersenyum seduktif seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan

"Aku menginginkanmu Kyu.."

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin, membawanya ke kamar. Merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya dan menindih tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya. Dan mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menggelinjang kegelian

"Sepertinya kita akan telat makan malam" bisik Sungmin seduktif. Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Aku akan memakanmu saja malam ini"

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lagi dan lagi. mereka saling membuka pakaian satu sama lain dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Saling mengagumi keindahan tubuh pasangannya.

"Kau sangat indah Ming"

Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin, menghujani Sungmin dengan ciuman di leher dan dadanya. Jemari Kyuhyun bermain di nipple Sungmin yang mulai menegang.

"Emmhh.. Kyuhh.. "desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di nipple Sungmin. jemari Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik sewaktu lidah kyuhyun atau tangannya bermain di bagian nipple-nya. Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun turun ke perut Sungmin sampai ke bagian privat melebarkan kaki Sungmin. mulanya Kyuhyun mengecup berkali-kali sampai akhirnya kembali memainkan lidahnya di klitoris Sungmin.

"Ahhh..Kyuhyun.." Sungmin melenguh tertahan, memperkuat remasannya di bahu dan rambut Kyuhyun, menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar terus melakukannya. Cairan terus keluar dari klitoris sungmin dan Kyuhyun tanpa rasa jijik menghisapnya, Kyuhyun tahu sebentar lagi Sungmin akan orgasme, maka dengan semakin cepat dia menusuk-nusuk klitoris Sungmin dengan lidahnya dan jemarinya meremas dua gundukan kenyal yang kini sudah basah berkeringat.

"Akkhh..Kyuuh..aku datangghh.."

Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya, tangannya meremas bantal yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun kembali menghisap cairan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin kembali mengatur nafasnya dengan tersengal. Kyuhyun beringsut naik, mengecup kening, hidung lalu bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum dia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini dia berada di atas. Sungmin kini meraup bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan melumatnya. Ciuman itu perlahan turun ke leher Kyuhyun. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga membuat beberapa tanda di leher Kyuhyun.

"Ahhnn.. Ming" desah Kyuhyun. Jemari Sungmin mulai bermain di nipple Kyuhyun. Dari yang sebelah kanan sampai sebelah kiri. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam dia juga masih meremas kedua payudara Sungmin, sehingga keduanya saling mendesah tertahan. Jemari Sungmin mulai mencari sesuatu di balik selangkangan Kyuhyun. Meremas twins ball Kyuhyun dan memijat junior Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Ahh.. gunakan mulutmu sayang"

Sungmin mengerti. Perlahan Sungmin mengecupi ujung junior Kyuhyun sebelum dia meraup junior Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras karena blow jobnya. Namun Kyuhyun menahan untuk tidak orgasme saat itu juga. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk kembali menindihnya. Juniornya yang sudah mengeras bersentuhan dengan kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah basah karena pekerjaannya tadi. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. rasa manis dan candunya masih sangat membuatnya gila.

Selagi melumat bibir Sungmin yang sudah bengkak, jemari Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri bibir kewanitaan Sungmin yang sangat basah. mengusapnya perlahan lalu dengan satu gerakan memasukkan kedalam lubang kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Akhh..Kyuhhh.." Sungmin merasa seperti ada yang merobek lubang kewanitaannya. Ada air mata yang sedikit merembes di sela matanya.

"Apakah sakit sayang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan cemas. Sungmin kemudian tersenyum, tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun

"Bergeraklah Kyu"

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Sungmin mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang melesak masuk ke dalam jiwanya. "Lebih cepathh..Kyuuhh"

"Ahh.. seperti ini Minghh?"

Kyuhyun memepercepat gerakan in-out-nya. Juniornya tambah berkedut membayangkan bagaimana jika miliknya yang tertanam di sana.

"Fasterrhh... sayanngg.." Sungmin hampir datang. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun menambahkannya dengan kembali melumat bibir Sungmin.

"MMmphh.. akkhh..Kyuhyuuunn" Sungmin merasa gelombang kenikmatannya datang lagi dan cairannya tumpah ke jari Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, mencengkram leher Kyuhyun dengan kuat saat dia orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau curang bahkan aku sudah dua kali" gumamnya seduktif.

"Kau siap sayang?" Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Sungmin yang sudah licin

"Akkhh, sakit Kyuhh" Sungmin merasa lubangnya penuh. Padahal junior Kyuhyun belum masuk sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin yang penuh keringat "Masih sakit? Kau mau aku berhenti?"

"Tidak Kyu, lanjutkan. Carilah kepuasanmu" kata Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin dan kemudian memasukkan juniornya sampai sempurna di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Sebentar Kyu.." Sungmin meminta waktu untuk menyesuaikan dirinya beberapa saat dan Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggu "Bergeraklah sayang" kata Sungmin akhirnya

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, juniornya mulai menusuk-nusuk dinding kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Ahh.. lebih cepat sayang.."

"Minghh.. kau sempit sekali..." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan binding kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit dan meminjat miliknya sekaligus. Sangat nikmat sekali.

"Ahh.. di sana Kyuuhh.. lagi.."

Sepertinya junior Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh sweet spot Sungmin "Di sini? Seperti ini?"

"Kyuhhh.. lebih cepat.."

Kyuhyun lebih mempercepat tempo genjotannya hingga kedua tubuh mereka saling bergerak berlawanan dan menimbulkan sensai tersendiri saat tubuh mereka bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja

"Aku akan keluar lagi Kyu.."

"Aku juga Ming"

Mereka orgasme bersamaan. Untuk Sungmin itu yang ketiga kalinya. Sungmin bisa merasakan jutaan sperma Kyuhyun memenuhi lubang kewanitaannya bercampur dengan cairan kenikmatannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya sayang" bisiknya mesra. Sungmin terkekeh

"Ini belum selesai Kyu, kau bahkan baru sekali"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau lagi"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau degupan jantungnya sekeras ini. belum pernah rasanya dia sebahagia ini. entah semalam mereka bercinta berapa kali yang jelas saat terakhir sebelum jatuh tertidur Sungmin melihat jam di dekat lampu kamar Kyuhyun menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah pulas tidur. Dengan rapi dia merapikan rambut Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Terima kasih Kyu, semalam adalah malam terindah yang pernah ada"

Sungmin perlahan bangkit. Ini sudah pagi dan untungnya hari ini dia tidak kuliah. Sungmin memakai kemeja Kyuhyun karena bajunya entah ada di sebelah mana. Bagian tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit dan itu membuatnya sedikit sulit berjalan.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya. Semuanya dari Jungmo.

_Kau sudah tidur? _

_Bagaimana makan malammu bersama paman dan bibi?_

_Selamat malam Chagiya, semoga kau mimpi indah_

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang "Jungmo-ah, ini lebih dari sekedar mimpi indah. Mimpiku menjadi nyata"

Sungmin berjalan ke arah dapur untuk segelas air, meneguknya segelas.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin menoleh ke sebuah suara di belakanganya. Donghae. Dia sedang mengucek matanya perlahan sebelum kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Lee Sungmin? kau.."

TBC-

Mianhae TT kalo NC-nya gak hot atau apalah namanya itu TT mianhaeTT *bow*

Jangan kabur ya, tetep tungguin kisah selanjutnya.

Kemaren ada yang nanya Typo itu apa, typo itu salah ketik itu intinya hahaha *ditamapr*

Iya, yang udah SMA ceulammeuddhh eaakkss :p

Terus, mengenai point of view Sungmin yang kemarin, iya sih harusnya kalo aku mau pake sudut pandang orang pertama harusnya dari pertama, mianhae TT

Makasi udah ngingetin~

Reader baru selamat datang, salam kenal peluk hangat cium dari akuu, silent reader yang tobat juga selamat bergabung :3 aku sayang kaliann~

As always, big special thanks to:

**HeeYeon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, day kyumin fujoshi, 1, dha kyumin, sparkyumin, kim hyunie, is0live89, okoyunjae, indahpus96, freychulie, sha, hyugi lee, fifian160, farchanie01, , bbuingbbuing137, hyunming joo, suciaticitrau, deroschan, realelf, muyoori29, Lu'il Kyuminelf, shin micha, jobel13ve, hyeri, fiungasmara, vhinanana, bunnyminnie,caxiebum, choi hyekyung, yuara tirania, kyulov, imsfs, cicyjarje, guest, hana, choiHuichan, aidasungjin, mayacassielf, min190196, rima kyumin elf, guest, liaa kyuminelf, neganugu, fina lie veronica, aniimin, azurasky elf, melani kyuminelfsha137, rositakyuhyun, sazkiasiwonestELF, Yunteukwon, margareth pumpkins, hansooae, kms kyuminshipper, minyu, audrey musaena, aurin, coffeewie kyumin,cho0gie88, kyuminalways89,lia kyuminelf, chikyumin, kimMyongiNara, clouds1489, kyukyu10, ayu kyumin, ms gyuri, kyu99, kimshippo, revaelf, sasya**

**Mianhae kalo belum kesebut TT**

**Makasih ya reviewnya, aku seneng banget. Ngupdate jam 3 pagi juga seneng kalo yang reviewnya banyak hehhe**

**Semoga kalian terpuaskan sama NC-nya yaa :3**

**See ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim Kyuna**

**Follow my twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun terbangun mendengar ada suara Donghae yang sedikit berteriak. Dengan cepat dia bangun menyusul Sungmin yang tengah berdiri kaku di depan kulkas. Donghae masih memandang Sungmin dengan heran.

"Ya! Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat setengah telanjang lalu melirik ke arah Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran.

"Jangan bilang kalian telah.."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin "Ganti bajumu, kita sarapan" katanya lembut. Sungmin mengangguk perlahan lalu kembali ke kamar.

Sungmin mengatur detak jantungnya. Rasanya seperti sedang mencuri lalu tertangkap basah. Bagaimana jika Donghae marah lalu mengatakan semuanya pada Jungmo? Dimana dia harus menaruh wajahnya? Rasanya sangat malu sekali. dari dalam kamar Sungmin bisa mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae.

Donghae masih menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sangat santai "Aku masih belum percaya, hua! Bagaimana bisa kalian? sejak kapan?" tanya Donghae sekaligus.

"Sejak malam pentas" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Ya! imma! Mengapa tidak bercerita padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang belum waktunya"

Perlahan Sungmin keluar dari kamar. Donghae menatap Sungmin lagi, kali ini ada senyuman nakal di wajahnya. Sungmin bergerak menuju dapur. Mulai membuat sarapan. Sayuran yang kemarin hendak di cucinya masih tergeletak di westafel. Sungmin tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam lalu membereskannya kembali. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Hari ini kau libur kuliah kan?"

"Hmm, hari ini aku libur. Kau ingin sarapan apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mengecup pundak Sungmin dengan mesra. Seakan mereka hanya berdua dan tidak ada manusia lain yang sedang mereka dengan tatapan schocknya

"Apapun yang kau masak aku akan makan sayang" kata Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kau mandi saja dulu"

"Ah, baiklah"

"Ya! apa-apaan kalian?!" semprot Donghae.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyuh pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku"

Sungmin tertawa lebar "Baik, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah sarapan. Kau makan bersama kami kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku lapar" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun menjitaknya

"Pulang sana ke rumahmu. Kau hanya mengganggu kami saja"

"Kalian berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Donghae menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan tatapan yang masih belum percaya kalau orang yang ada di depan mereka ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan mereka sepertinya telah tidur bersama semalam. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun makan dengan biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Ya! jangan menatap Sungmin-ku seperti itu" semprot Kyuhyun sewaktu dia menangkap Donghae sedang menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Sungmin tersipu.

"Sungmin-ku? Hahaha akhirnya kau bisa mengatakan itu setelah bertahun-tahun" ejek Donghae.

"Bertahun-tahun?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana dia selalu memujimu di belakanganmu khususnya saat dia bersamaku, tiap hari selalu berkata 'ah Sungmin-ku memang cantik, Sungmin-ku yang terbaik, Sungmin-ku yang paling hebat, Sungmin-ku bisa melakukan segala hal, Sungmin-ku.."

Donghae seketika diam ketika Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya. Sedangkan Sungmin, perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kau cintai ternyata mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu dan lebih dari yang kau kira.

"Jangan dengarkan.."

"Lanjutkan Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bercerita jika bukan kau yang mengatakannya" potong Sungmin. Donghae terkekeh.

"Mianhae Ming, kalau aku bercerita tentang hal itu nanti dia juga akan menceritakan semuanya pada seseorang"

"Hyukjae?" tebak Sungmin langsung. Kyuhyun terbahak.

"Sudah kubilang Sungmin-ku hebat" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Donghae terkejut

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kalian berdua sangat aneh"

"Katakan padaku Lee Sungmin, apa Hyukjae menyukaiku?"

"Maaf, untuk itu aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Rahasiaku dengannya sama seperti kalian berdua."

"Ayolah Minnie-ya, aku tak akan berkata tentang kalian pada siapapun..."

"Ah, ya mengenai itu aku harap kau bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu hubungan kami" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana dengan Jungmo?" tanya Donghae lagi. Sungmin terdiam. 'iya, lalu bagaimana dengan Jungmo? Aku belum siap mengatakannya'

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin sebentar lalu tersenyum "Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendukung kalian. asal ku mohon jangan katakan pada Hyukjae tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku takut dia akan menjauh dariku"

Sungmin tertawa lebar "Katakan saja padanya, kau akan tahu sejauh mana kau berusaha untuk cintamu dan itu tidak akan pernah membuatmu menyesal nantinya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju "Aku akan mengantar Sungmin pulang, kau mau di sini?"

"Aku sangat mengantuk, kalian pergilah"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

TETT TEETT

"Ah, Jungmo-ah.."

"_Apa kau sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu"_

"Aah..Aku juga merindukanmu"

"_Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi, bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah, Aku tunggu"

KLIK.

"Ahh...Kyuhh, hampir saja aku memanggil namamu" desah Sungmin, dengan manja dia sedikit memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melenguh tertahan ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengerjai bagian lehernya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mereka sedang berada di apartemen sungmin dan awalnya duduk di sofa dengan manis, lalu semua berakhir seperti ini.

"Hmmphh.. " kini bibir Sungmin sudah terkunci dengan kuluman Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher kYuhyun. Menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka terdorong dan tubuh Kyuhyun hampir menindih Sungmin.

"Emmh.. kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya lalu dengan sedikit bangkit meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan bersandar di bahunya

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Kekasihmu akan datang sebentar lagi, dia tipikal orang yang tepat waktu" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin lalu mengecupnya pelan. Mereka saling menatap dalam

"Aku mencintaimu Ming"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

"Terima kasih untuk semalam, itu malam terindah yang pernah ada"

"Terima kasih untuk semalam, itu malam terindah yang pernah ada"

Sungmin meniru kata-kata Kyuhyun lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Dengan sedikti gerakan Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu"

"Kyu.." pangggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak cemburu melihatku dengan Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Untuk apa? Kau mencintaiku. Itu saja sudah cukup"

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun pelan "Sebelum kau tahu aku mencintaimu apa kau tidak pernah cemburu?"

"Bahkan aku merasa setiap detikku menjadi sangat lama jika melihat kalian berdua. Benar-benar membuatku gila"

"Kau juga sama saja dengan Jessica, aku rasa hariku langsung buruk jika sudah bertemu kalian"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Apa yang kau lihat dan yang aku rasakan tentu saja berbeda. Aku milikmu Ming, hanya milikmu seorang sampai kapanpun"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja sayang"

Mereka saling tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya lalu bangkit. Kalau tidak begini mereka akan lupa waktu dan Jungmo akan segera datang. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa selama ini kau menceritakan semuanya kepada Donghae?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "Sejak awal aku menyukaimu, dia tahu semuanya. lalu apa kau juga menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae?"

"Tentu, dia sangat tahu semuanya. apa mereka akan membantu kita?"

"Tentu saja sayang, Aku pergi sekarang. Saranghae"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin pelan lalu memeluknya erat "Saranghae" balas Sungmin

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo baru saja keluar dari tempat parkir sewaktu dia melihat mobil AudiA5 milik Kyuhyun yang keluar dari pelataran parkir. 'untuk apa Kyuhyun ke sini?' pikirnya. Namun dia tidak memperhatikan lebih lanjut. Jungmo kemudian naik ke kamar Sungmin.

"Chagiya~"

"Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, menyaesapi aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sangat menggodanya. Sungmin membalas pelukan Jungmo dengan erat juga.

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Jungmo di sela-sela pelukannya

"Aku juga"

Sungmin menarik lengan Jungmo dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa "Kemana Hyukjae?"

"Mungkin sedang ke kampus sepertinya dia banyak urusan. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja. Ah, sepertinya tadi aku melihat mobil Kyuhyun ada di dia ke sini?"

Sungmin berhenti bergerak, dia meletakkan gelasnya perlahan di meja dapur "Kyuhyun? Entahlah, untuk apa dia ke sini? Ingin mengerjaiku lagi?"

Jungmo mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang "Dia tidak sejahat yang kau kira. Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

_Jungmo-ah, dia mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa dia melukaiku? _

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, mengapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu dari rumah paman dan bibi?"  
"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

Jungmo mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas "Kalau itu untukmu, tidak ada yang memberatkan aku Chagiya"

Sungmin berbalik "Sekalipun begitu, sudah lama aku tidak berjalan sendirian"

"Apa aku terlalu mengekangmu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku. hanya saja rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berjalan sendirian"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja, Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo terdiam sebentar. Sungmin tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sungmin yang biasanya bukan yang seperti ini. Namun Jungmo berfikir itu semua karena memang dia terkadang terlalu melindungi Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi itu dia lakukan karena dia sangat mencintai Sungmin.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Kyuhyun sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan semua ini pada Jungmo. Bagaimanapun nantinya dia harus mengatakan ini untuk tidak lebih lanjut mengkhianati persahabatannya dengan Jungmo. Hubungannya dengan Sungmin lambat laun pasti akan tercium oleh Jungmo dan dia akan menyadarinya.

"Kyunie, kau di sini"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat Jessica datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai kuliah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Jessica sedikit mengangguk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah selesai" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Kau jarang sekali kelihatan sekarang. Kemana saja? Bahkan kau tidak menjemput ke kelasku setiap aku selesai kuliah" Gerutu Jessica dengan manja

"Mianhae, ada sesuatu yang perlu ku urus Chagiya"

Tepat saat itu Sungmin dan Hyukjae berjalan melewati mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Ya! sebaiknya kau jangan melihat ke arah mereka. Nanti kau akan kena dikerjai lagi" kata Hyujkjae setengah berbisik. Sungmin terkekeh pelan

"Kurasa tidak akan" jawabnya santai. Hyukjae memandangnya dengan aneh

"Kau aneh sekali, biasanya kau yang ingin berjalan menghindari mereka"

"Lalu apa kita harus berputar sekarang? Mereka akan menyadarinya dan itu akan menghancurkan segalanya" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya begitu suara Jessica terdengar jelas di telinganya. Jessica bangun dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin. sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk diam di bangkunya.

"Mau apa kau ke area gedung kuliahku? Ingin menerbar pesonamu sebagai Juliet?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengantar Hyukjae" jawab Sungmin asal

"Ya! Jessica-ssi! Apa tempat kuliah ini milikmu? Mengapa jahat sekali dengan sungmin?" Sungut Hyukjae dengan geram.

"Aku? Bukankah sangat jelas kalau sampai kapanpun aku tidak suka dengan semuanya yang Sungmin lakukan"

"Jess, aku pergi duluan"

Tiga wanita itu menoleh ke arah suara bass seseorang. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengalungkan tasnya. "Kyunie, kau mau kemana?"

"Kemanapun asal tidak di sini"

"Aku ikut"

Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Hyukjae menatap dengan heran "Ada apa? Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut menggodamu? Apa dia salah makan?"

"Entahlah"

TETT TETT

_You received a text message_

_Jungmo bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan Donghae, mungkin kau harus makan siang sendirian. Jaga dirimu. Saranghae._

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi" jawab Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! tunggu aku"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah kafe. Sungmin mengajaknya makan malam bersama karena hari ini adalah hari persahabatan mereka yang sudah belasan tahun terjalin. Meskipun terdengar aneh Hyukjae tetap datang, mengingat persahabatan mereka adalah yang nomor satu di hidupnya.

"Apa anda Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seorang pramusaji. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Benar"

"Silahkan ke lantai paling atas"

'Lee Sungmin, kau agak berlebihan' kata Hyukjae dalam hati tapi tak urung dia tetap menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas. Setelah sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan dalam kegelapan.

KLIK

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi kelap-kelip indah. Ada banyak lilin kecil yang menyambut langkahnya dan ada satu yang membentuk sebuah hati di tengahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum haru dan masih menyangka kalau Sungmin-lah yang melakukan ini.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau berlebihan sekali sih" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Jadi kau berfikir ini semua dari Sungmin?"

Hyukjae mengenal suara itu. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosoknya. Perlahan Donghae keluar, memakai jas rapi dan berdiri tepat di depan Hyukjae

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa? Mana Sungmin? kalian mengerjaiku ya?" tanyanya sekaligus. Lebih tepatnya masih belum menyangka apa yang kini terjadi.

Donghae tersenyum lebar "Akan kuberitahu dia dimana setelah kau mendengarkan aku"

"Mendengarkanmu? Maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak perduli apa yang orang lain selalu katakan tentangmu. Entah itu yang baik atau yang buruk. selama ini aku hanya menjalankan apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan. selama ini aku hanya menjalankannya karena aku mau. Tapi malam ini aku akan bertanya padamu apa hatimu juga mau menjalankannya denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Lee Hyukjae, hentikan hubungan aneh ini dan jadilah kekasihku"

Hyukjae terpaku, tidak lama setelah itu air matanya turun satu-satu. "Donghae-ah.." panggilnya pelan. Donghae mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Hyukjae

"Aku mencintaimu. sangat."

Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, menghapus air mata yang jatuh dengan jemarinya lalu perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hyukjae, melumatnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan melepaskannya.

"Katakan padaku, katakan satu hal" pinta Donghae begitu melihat Hyukjae hanya terdiam

Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum sebal "Mengapa lama sekali? aku menunggumu mengatakan itu bertahun-tahun bodoh!" katanya sambil memukul bahu Donghae

"Mianhae" Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat "Aku sangat mencintaimu dari awal namun aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya karena kupikir kau lebih suka hubungan tanpa status. Itu membuatku gila"

"Justru aku yang berfikir seperti itu. Ku kira kau hanya ingin begini terus. aku mencintaimu Donghae-ah. Sejak sekolah dulu. Sejak kita berteman baik. "

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali berciuman mesra sampai tidak menyadari ada dua sosok lain di sana yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

PROK PROK!

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan bertepuk tangan. Hyukjae dan Donghae refleks menghentikan ciuman mereka. Hyukjae menatap dengan kaget.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan mesra dan menuntunnya berjalan. Sungmin terkekeh "Bukankah sudah kubilang suatu saat aku akan mengatakannya padamu"

"Jadi.."

"Mereka berdua selama ini berkencan di belakang semua orang bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu Hyukjae-ah" tambah Donghae

"Kau tahu darimana Donghae-ah?" tanya Hyukjae

"Kau ingat kan? Sungmin bilang dia pergi ke rumah paman dan bibinya maka kau memintaku untuk menemanimu hampir seharian. Sepulang denganmu aku kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan kau tahu apa? Mereka bahkan telah.."

"Cukup" potong Kyuhyun.

"Haaa? Benarkah Lee Sungmin? kau dan Kyuhyun.."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja sekarang?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku juga sudah lapar" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, percakapan kita belum selesai. Ingat itu" kata Hyukjae lagi. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Apa yang Jungmo katakan padamu? Apa itu tentangku?" tanya Sungmin. mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil sepulang dari kafe. Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang ke apartemennya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berkumpul seperti biasa" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

Sungmin terdiam. "Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak akhir-akhir ini"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu Kyu, aku selalu percaya padamu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya karena sudah sampai di basement apartemen Sungmin. "Sudah sampai" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Lain kali saja, sudah malam dan kau harus tidur karena besok kau harus kuliah" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin lalu bergerak mengecup keningnya "Saranghae"

"Hanya keningku saja?" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menghapus jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, menempelkan bibirnya dan kemudian mereka berdua saling melumat.

"Emmhh.. " desah Sungmin sewaktu Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta izin agar dia bisa memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendominasi ciuman mereka meskipun Sungmin terlihat tampak tidak mau kalah membalas semua pagutan Kyuhyun di bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, menerkan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar melumat bibirnya lebih dalam lagi. tetesan saliva mulai jatuh dari dagu Sungmin, dengan segera Kyuhyun menjilatnya lalu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Emmhh..Kyuuhh.." Sungmin sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun meminta ruang untuk bernafas. Kyuhyun beralih ke leher Sungmin, mengecupnya mulai dari perlahan sampai menghisapnya dengan dalam

"Ahh.. lagi Kyuuu" kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun meremasnya perlahan. Mereka saling merapatkan tubuh, menggesekkan kedua bagian privat mereka mencari kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Belum pernah dia merasakan ciuman senikmat ini dan itu hanya berlaku untuk Sungmin. hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya segila ini. hanya Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran "Apa yang terjadi Kyu?"

Kyuhyun segera merubah mimik wajahnya, dia tersenyum lebar "Tidak ada sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin "Aku harus pergi sekarang atau ikan itu akan tidur seenaknya di tempatku"

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di tempatku" bisik Sungmin seduktif. Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan mesra

"Kau nakal sekali. jangan tunjukkan itu pada siapapun"

"Semuanya hanya untukmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan kilat "Saranghae"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali hari ini, ada apa denganmu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengatakan itu?"

"Tentu saja tanpa mengatakannya aku sudah tahu" kata Sungmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat "Temui aku di mimpimu ya"

"Tentu saja sayang"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Bagaimana dengan Jungmo? Kapan kau akan mengatakan kepadanya?" tanya Hyukjae sewaktu Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Entahlah, Kyuhyun memintaku untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu"

"Lalu kau benar-benar tidak memikirkannya?"

"Mana mungkin bodoh! setiap hari aku memikirkan itu.."

"Apa Jungmo akan menerima kalian?"

"Yang kutakutkan bukan itu Hyukjae-ah.." gumam Sungmin pelan. Hyukjae bergerak untuk duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa keduanya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana persahabatan mereka? Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Jungmo begitu juga sebaliknya meskipun mereka tidak pernah secara jelas terlihat akrab tapi aku tahu bagaimana keduanya" jelas Sungmin.

"Sangat tidak ku duga orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun ternyata sangat mencintaimu. aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia menatapmu. Seakan dia takut matanya kehilangan satu saja gerakanmu. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga merasakan itu. Dia sangat lembut padaku bahkan terkesan tidak terburu-buru menyentuhku kalau tidak aku yang bergerak lebih dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa dia masih banyak menahan dirinya saat bersamaku"

"Mungkin saja itu karena dia masih berfikir kau adalah milik Jungmo"

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan "Sejak awal bahkan sebelum Jungmo mengatakan perasaannya aku sudah menjadi miliknya. Kau tahu apa? Dia selalu menyebut dirinya selingkuhanku"

Hyukjae tertawa lebar "Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia selalu memanggil Jungmo dengan sebutan 'kekasihmu'" kenang Sungmin lucu

"Huaa! Kau berhasil mengalahkan Jessica"

"tentu saja" kata Sungmin bangga "Aku tidak perlu berfikir macam-macam tentang mereka karena kau tahu apa? Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya"

"Jjinja? Huwaa daebak"

Sungmin tersenyum "kau juga selamat ya. akhirnya kau dan Donghae bisa bersama"

"Apa kau menceritakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berkata padanya untuk maju dan mengejar cintanya apapun yang akan terjadi nanti agar dia tidak menyesal di kemudian hari"

Hyukjae memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Lee Sungmin, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Hyukjae-ah."

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo mengajak Sungmin untuk makan siang bersama hari ini dan ternyata di kafe itu bukan hanya untuk mereka berdua tapi juga di sana sudah ada Hyukjae dan Donghae serta Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Sungmin duduk di depan Kyuhyun seperti biasa dan mereka juga berakting tidak saling melihat. Jungmo duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bilang akan mengajak mereka" kata Sungmin heran

"Ya! memangnya kenapa kalau Jungmo mengajak kami? Kami kan temannya apalagi Kyunie sahabatnya"

"Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting" kata Donghae "Sepertinya Jungmo akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu Minnie-ya"

Sungmin menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jungmo dan sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang menekuk wajahnya dan hanya memperhatikan bacaan di buku menu.

DEG!

"Chagiya, memang benar ada yang ingin ku sampaikan tapi aku ingin semua sahabatku mendengarnya" kata Jungmo antusias "dan aku sangat senang mereka semua mau datang"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan sedikit cemas. Lagi-lagi dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya ke arah buku menu

"Orang tuaku akan datang ke sini Chagiya dan aku ingin melamarmu untuk menjadi tunanganku. Kau mau bertunangan denganku?"

Tepat saat itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan dalam. Sungmin melihat ada sedikit raut kesedihan di dalam tatapan Kyuhyun. Sama sakit seperti yang ada di hatinya sekarang.

_Kyu, kau pasti sudah tahu ini kan? Ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku?_

TBC-

Authornya mau kabur dulu ah~

Hahha

Mianhaeyeo~ aku updatenya lama banget. Baru masuk kuliah banyak banget acara sama temen-temen TT jadi baru sempet sekarang :3

Semoga kalian masih tertarik buat ngikutin ceritanya~

Reader baru selamat datang, salam peluk cium hangat dari aku

Makasih banyak yang udah review, aku seneng banget

Makasih juga yang udah mampir ke wp aku, makasih juga silent readers :3

Makasih yang udah mau nungguin cerita ini *bow*

Maaf kalo ada beberapa yang gak suka ato cerita ini agak kurang sesuai yang diinginkan, aku hanya menulis sesuai apa yang ada di pikiranku :3 mianhaeyeo

Always Big Special thanks to:

**Dha kyumin, sha, day kyumin's fujoshi, han sooae, okoyunjae, 1, mei hyun15, sparkyu-min, kim hyunie, audrey musaena, cho kyuri mappanyuki, fariny, , akanehana09, jobel13ve, fifian60, lu'il kyumin elf, caxiebum, indahpus96, is0live89, hana, freychullie, fiungasmara, rearelf, vhinanana, aidasungjin, heeyeon, rositakyuhyun, deroschan, ayu kyumin, margareth pumpikns, chohuichan, minimi, kyuminalways89, choi hyekyung, kms kyuminshipper, clouds 1489, hyugie lee, min1901906, chikyumin, rio, 1812, kyulov, winnielf, miyoori29, suciaticitrau, rima kyumin elf, kyu99, sasya, imcherlonntan, imsfs, melani kyuminelfsha137, revaelf, yuara tirainia, mayacassielf, coffeewie kyumin, guest, kimmyonginara, andhisa joyers, cho hyun jin, bbuing bbuing, aniimin, lee minnie, nurmakyuminelf, leekyuhae, qhia503, liaa kyuminelf, eunhae25, mitade13, neganugu, minyu, chabluebilubilu, kyurin minnie, kimshippo, nananhf, kiminka_anggi**

**Dan semua silent readers, mianhae yang belum kesebut :3**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**Tetep review dan tunggu ceritanya**

**See ya next chapter ~**

**Follow me on twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakresbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

*Kyuhyun pov*

-Flashback-

"Kyu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan Donghae"

"Datang saja ke apartemenku"

Aku menutup sambungan telpon saat di ujung sana Jungmo sudah menutupnya lebih dulu. Aku menghela nafas berat. Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Apa tentang Sungmin? Atau sebaiknya sekalian saja aku katakan apa yang terjadi denganku dan Sungmin?

Saat yang ku tunggu datang. Setelah memastikan Sungmin makan siang dan ada Hyukjae yang menemaninya aku langsung bergerak pergi ke apartemenku. Sebelumnya aku juga mengantar Jessica ke kelas selanjutnya. Dia tidak terlalu merepotkan bagiku, yang terpenting dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Sungmin. meskipun terkadang telingaku sakit mendengar ocehannya apalagi sumpah serapahnya kepada Sungmin. bagian terburuknya adalah kau harus menahan semua dan berpura-pura setuju dengan pemikiran konyolnya tentang Sungmin.

Aku dan Donghae sedang duduk di sofa sewaktu Jungmo datang dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun sampai aku tahu kalau dia sedang dilanda kebingungan dan masalah.

Mengenai Donghae, aku bersyukur dia sepertinya merestui hubunganku dengan Sungmin mengingat dia sendiri juga tampaknya sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Aku ingin terbahak jika melihat dia akhir-akhir ini sepertinya iri kepadaku yang sudah lebih dulu menyatakan cinta kepada sungmin dan Sungmin menerima cintaku.

"Kyu, Hae, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Jungmo membuka percakapan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tapi tidak bisa dikatakan juga aku siap dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Katakan saja Jungmo-ah, sepertinya itu menyiksamu" Donghae menanggapi dengan santai

"Orang tuaku akan datang dan dia memintaku untuk segera melamar Sungmin"

DEG! sudah kuduga. Donghae refleks menoleh ke arahku. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Aku berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja meski rasanya hatiku teriris. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan aku?

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? apa aku harus mengatakan ini pada Sungmin? kalian tahu kan aku sudah lebih dari lima tahun berkencan dengannya"

"Lalu mengapa kau ragu?" tanya Donghae

"Hanya saja aku ragu kalau Sungmin akan menerimanya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya? Katakan saja dan lihat jawabannya" jawabku dengan nada sesantai mungkin

"Aku juga berfikir begitu" kata Jungmo lagi. "Apa kalian mau menemaniku untuk mengatakannya pada Sungmin?" tanya Jungmo lagi

Donghae lagi-lagi menoleh ke arahku. Kali ini aku mengangguk pelan dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Kekasihmu akan menjawabnya dan kuharap itu berita baik untukmu" kataku lagi.

Aku jujur saat itu. Aku berharap dia mendapatkan jawaban yang terbaik untuknya dan dia akan bahagia. Aku menyayangi Jungmo karena dia memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Karena menyayanginya juga aku harus menahan perasaanku kepada Sungmin. Kali ini aku telah mengkhianatinya sekalipun Sungmin juga mencintaiku tetap saja aku telah mengkhianati persahabatan kami.

Tidak lama setelah berbincang Jungmo pamit pulang kepadaku. Aku juga harus pergi membantu Sungmin menyiapkan acara pernyataan cinta Donghae kepada Hyukjae. Aku tahu Donghae memperhatikanku sejak tadi karena semenjak Jungmo pulang aku lebih banyak diam. Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan. Satu sisi aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan pada Jungmo tentang apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan dan Sungmin rasakan. Tapi satu sisi lagi aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau katakan saja pada Sungmin kalau.."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sampai dia mendengar langsung dari Jungmo. Itu bukan urusanku. Itu urusan mereka"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Pada akhirnya yang memilih bukan aku tapi Sungmin. akan selalu begitu pada akhirnya Donghae-ah"

Aku tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Sepanjang pulang dari acara pernyataan Donghae dan Hyukjae, Sungmin terus menanyakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi dan apa yang aku sembunyikan. Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya. Bukan karena aku egois atau apapun itu namanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu aku terluka sekarang. Aku tersiksa dengan perasaan yang pada dasarnya aku berhak namun jadi tidak berhak. Aku ingin berteriak di depan Jungmo kalau aku juga berhak atas Sungmin, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya setulus rasa yang kupunya. Aku selalu mendambakan dia menjadi milikku. Aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan Sungmin tentu saja tahu aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Kami berciuman. Lagi. dan aku sangat terlena dengan bibir dan kenikmatan yang Sungmin berikan kepadaku. Aroma tubuhnya dan semua yang dia lakukan kepadaku membuatku gila setiap saat kami bercumbu. Aku sempat terlena beberapa saat sampai wajah Jungmo datang di kepalaku. Refleks aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Sungmin. dia tampak heran dan terus bertanya. Namun aku tidak menjawabnya.

Sepulang mengantarnya aku kembali ke apartemenku. Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain duduk diam di bawah ranjangku. Aku masih ingat malam pertamaku dengan Sungmin. itu adalah malam terindah yang kupunya dari selama dua puluh tahun lebih eksistensiku di dunia ini. dia membuatku sempurna malam itu juga. Aku mencintai Sungmin lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun demi cintaku. Aku merasa seperti seorang pengecut. Sangat pengecut sekali. bahkan di saat yang bersamaan aku tengah menghancurkan tiga hati perlahan-lahan. Jungmo, Sungmin, dan aku.

-flashback end-

*Kyuhyun pov end*

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

'Kau tahu Kyu, bagian yang paling menyakitkan sekarang adalah aku harus menjadikanmu dan Jungmo pilihan. Itu sangat tidak adil. Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? mengapa hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu? mengapa kau lakukan ini?'

Sungmin terdiam. Meskipun dia tahu yang lain sedang menunggunya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungmo barusan. Hatinya sangat kacau terlebih Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mengetahui ini dibanding dirinya. Perlahan air mata Sungmin menetes. Jungmo mulai menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Chagiya, kau menangis?"

_Jungmo-ah, mengapa kau membuatku harus memilih antara Kyuhyun dan dirimu? Mengapa kau lakukan ini Kyu? Mengapa kau juga membuatku harus memilih diantara kalian? Aku percaya padamu Kyu, aku selalu percaya padamu. Namun sekarang mengapa kau berbuat ini padaku?_

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu bangkit dari duduknya "Aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi dan tidak tertarik dengan drama kalian. semoga kau bahagia Jungmo-ah" katanya sambil berlalu. Jessica menatap dengan aneh.

"Kyunie! Aish, Lee Sungmin cepatlah jawab dan jangan menangis! Merepotkan saja. Jungmo-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Jessica sambil berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Jungmo mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memperhatikan Sungmin yang menangis lebih deras "Kau kenapa Chagiya, jangan membuatku gila" kata Jungmo lagi. Sungmin menggeleng perlahan.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar Jungmo-ah, kumohon"

"Baiklah, katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap bertemu denganku"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Jungmo perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hyukjae mndekati Sungmin dan mengelus pundaknya pelan. Donghae berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Minnie-ya. katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan" kata Hyukjae lembut

"Ku rasa kau dan Kyuhyun harus bicara tentang ini. bagaimanapun juga ini masalah kalian" tambah Donghae "Biar aku yang menyuruhnya datang"

"Tidak usah Donghae-ah, aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu. Terima kasih"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Mereka berdua duduk diam. Angin perlahan bersemilir sedikit meniup rok pendek Sungmin. sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya duduk bersebelahan. Diam tanpa bicara apapun, berkutat dengan pikiran dan rasa sakit yang terus menghujani mereka. Air mata Sungmin turun sekali lagi. hari ini rasanya dia sangat rapuh. Rapuh karena harus mengambil jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia jawab. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan perlahan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

"Mianhae" kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Kau jahat padaku. kau tidak jujur padaku padahal aku percaya padamu" kata Sungmin tercekat

"Apa yang tidak kukatakan padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku tentang ini sebelumnya. Kau menyembunyikannya dariku"

"Lalu jika aku memberitahumu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kau menjadikan dirimu pilihan Kyu dan aku harus memilih antara kau dan Jungmo"

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu? Pada akhirnya memang kau harus memilih antara aku dan Jungmo"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Kini amarahnya bertambah seiring rasa sesak yang terus mendesak di dalam hatinya "Kau membuat seakan aku harus bertanggung jawab sendirian atas apa yang telah kita lakukan"

"Kau salah paham Ming, bukan itu maksudku"

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya aku sekarang. kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Apa jawaban yang kau harapakan Kyu? Kita berpisah? Kau ingin aku menerima Jungmo lalu kita akan berpisah? Itu yang kau mau?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang tinggi

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan berat lalu bangkit menatap Sungmin dengan dalam "Lalu apa kau juga merasakan sakitnya aku? aku mencintaimu Ming, aku sangat mencintaimu. tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu. aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu sekalipun aku ingin. Aku ingin berteriak pada Jungmo dan berkata aku mencintaimu dan aku berhak atasmu tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia sahabatku. sama saja itu seperti membunuhnya. Lebih baik kau bahagiakan dia dan bunuh aku. itu akan lebih baik Ming, karena aku telah mengkhianatinya dengan mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun pergi dari Sungmin dengan langkah cepat. dia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi berdiri di sana dan bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Sungmin terduduk dan kembali terisak. Lama dia hanya diam di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu.. aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu "

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak saling bertemu atau bertegur sapa. Mereka berdua tidak bisa dibilang bertengkar dan tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja karena pada kenyataannya keduanya sama-sama sakit sendiri. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin berpisah dan keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin menyakiti Jungmo.

Sedangkan Jungmo, dengan setia dia menunggu Sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaanya waktu itu. Waktu kepulangan orang tua Jungmo sudah semakin dekat. Tapi Sungmin belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jungmo-ah, Sungmin sepertinya terkena demam dan dia tidak kuliah hari ini" jawab Hyukjae sewaktu Jungmo menanyakan Sungmin pagi itu. Kyuhyun juga ada di antara mereka. Ada raut cemas di wajahnya yang dia coba sembunyikan.

"Sungmin sakit? Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen?" semprot Jungmo

"Ya! dia yang menyuruhku untuk kuliah karena hari ini aku harus presentasi tentang beberapa materi" jawab Hyukjae sebal

"Baiklah, aku langsung kesana. Kau mau ikut Kyu?" tanya Jungmo. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan

"Untuk apa? Kau saja"

"Baiklah, aku duluan"

Jungmo setengah berlari ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal juga kasihan.

"Kau mau sampai kapan tidak menghubungi Sungmin? dia sangat menderita sekali"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih

"Lalu mengapa kalian bertengkar? Apa semuanya akan selesai seperti ini? Kau membutuhkan Sungmin sama seperti Sungmin membutuhkanmu. Kalian berdua saling mencintai itu saja sudah cukup"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyu, ada dua jawaban yang kau harus pilih. Yang pertama kau membiarkan Sungmin bertunangan dan tetap menjalin hubungan rahasiamu dengan Sungmin atau Sungmin bertunangan dengan Jungmo dan kalian putus"

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, maksudmu apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kyu. Iya kan? Kau dan Sungmin sudah tahu itu. Datanglah, Sungmin menunggumu."

Hyukjae perlahan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam sendirian. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan berat.

"Ming, kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku sakit. Mengapa kau sampai sakit memikirkan ini? kau benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah dan memang ini semua salahku"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo datang saat Sungmin sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Suhu tubuhnya lumayan tinggi dan dia hanya terbaring di ranjang sejak semalam. Hampir saja dia membuat Hyukjae tidak ikut kuliah hari ini karena bersikeras menemaninya. Sungmin meminta Hyukjae tetap kuliah seperti biasa dan tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Chagiya, gwaenchana?" kata Jungmo sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana Jungmo-ah" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau salah makan apa kemarin?"

"Tidak ada Jungmo-ah, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku"

Jungmo duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin, mengangkat jemari Sungmin lalu mengecupnya pelan "Kau membuatku khawatir aku kira kau sakit karena memikirkan jawaban untukku"

Sungmin kontan tertawa lemah "Kau sangat percaya diri"

"Geurae, harusnya aku yang sakit karena takut kau menolakku" ledek Jungmo. Sungmin terdiam.

_Lalu bagaimana kalau itu sungguhan terjadi Jungmo-ah? Benarkah itu sama saja dengan membunuhmu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah itu sama saja membunuhku juga? Bahkan Kyuhyun.. _

"Aku membawakan buah dan vitamin untukmu" Jungmo menunjukkan sebuah plastik besar yang diletakkannya di meja makan

"Banyak sekali Jungmo-ah"

"Harus kau makan dan jangan biarkan Hyukjae mengambil jatahmu, arraseo?"

"Arasseo" Sungmin tertawa lagi "Kau tidak kuliah Jungmo-ah?"

"Hari ini aku ingin menemanimu"

"Tidak usah, pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi Hyukjae pulang"

"Chagiya aku.."

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak bolos untukku Jungmo-ah, sekarang ku mohon pergilah kuliah. Lagipula aku ingin tidur, kalau ada kau aku jadi tidak bisa tidur"

Jungmo mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan mesra "Kau selalu begitu. Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi jangan lupa kau harus makan Chagiya"

"Aku akan mengingatnya"

Jungmo bergerak mengecup kening Sungmin dengan pelan "Aku menunggumu. Akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun"

"Terima kasih Jungmo-ah"

Sungmin perlahan bangkit untuk mengantar Jungmo pergi. Sambil tersenyum sedih dia menutup kembali pintunya. "Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah Tuhanku. Aku benar-benar kalut. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

TING TONG

Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan lemas refleks langsung membuka pintunya "Apa ada yang tertinggal Jungmo-ah?"

Sungmin menatap kaku ke arah seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya. "Sepertinya Jungmo baru saja datang" kata Kyuhyun kaku. Sungmin menunduk lalu masuk lebih dulu ke dalam. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Sungmin tidak berbalik dia terus berjalan ke dapur menaruh buah, sayur dan vitamin yang diberikan Jungmo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

SRET!

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya, dengan erat Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin tanpa berniat melepaskannya. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mulai menangis dan terisak dengan kencang mengeluarkan semua perasaannya yang selama ini hanya dipendam dalam hati.

"Kau jahat Kyu! Kau jahat" isak Sungmin

"Aku tahu Ming, aku memang jahat. Maafkan aku karena melukaimu"

"Sudah tahu ini semua melukaimu mengapa tidak bercerita padaku? kau pikir aku apa? Kau pikir menjadi kekasihmu berarti aku hanya mendapatkan kebahagiaan darimu? Mengapa seperti itu? Mengapa sakit sendirian dan meninggalkan aku? kau tidak adil"

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun berkali-kali untuk meluapkan rasa kesal dan sedihnya. "Mianhae Ming, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku juga bisa membahagiakanmu tapi selalu tidak bisa"

"Bodoh! apa aku pernah memintamu begitu? Aku hanya ingin kau di sini selalu bersamaku itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak butuh apapun Kyu jika kau sudah ada di sampingku"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, direngkuhnya wajah Sungmin, dihapuskan air matanya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan, mereka saling melumat lembut menyalurkan semua kerinduan mereka. Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sungmin. bisa dirasakannya kalau Sungmin sedang demam lumayan tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming" bisik Kyuhyun sangat dalam dan penuh perasaan

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu"

Mereka tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin baru tentu saja Sungmin terkejut "Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil merebahkan Sungmin di ranjangnya "Tuan putri harus istirahat, biar aku yang akan melayanimu malam ini"

"Kau tidak kuliah Kyu?"

"Sudah pernah dan tentu saja menjagamu lebih penting dari itu sayang" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan mesra

_Kau bahkan meninggalkan kuliahmu lagi demi aku, kau bahkan selalu punya jawaban yang membuatku lebih mencintaimu lagi Kyu. Itulah mengapa sampai belasan tahun aku tetap mencintaimu sekalipun Jungmo telah melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Hatiku telah memilihmu dan akan selamanya begitu_

"Apa yang membuatmu terdiam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku berfikir kalau aku semakin hari semakin mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Benarkah? Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Apa Kyu?"

"Karena cintaku yang ada di sini" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin untuk bergerak menyentuh bagian dadanya "Bertambah besar juga setiap hari"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dalam dan intens "Kau pasti belum makan kan? Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Aku belajar sedikit untuk kemungkinan seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada meledek

"Aku sakit karena aku terlalu lama mandi kemarin" sungut Sungmin tidak mau kalah

"Kau sakit karena aku, iya kan? Kau memikirkan aku sampai sakit. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Geurae, itu semua karena aku tidak tahu harus apa menghadapi semua ini, ditambah kau marah padaku"

"Aku tidak marah padamu karena pada faktanya sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kau salah paham dengan sikapku. Aku bukan menjadikanmu penanggung jawab atas semua ini, aku hanya ingin menerima kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya kau harus memilih"

"Kau bukan pilihan Kyu, bukan. Kau dan Jungmo selamanya bukan pilihan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum perlahan "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. kau harus segera makan dan minum obatmu sayang"

"Aku mau makan asal kau menyuapiku"

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan gemas "Apapun untukmu sayang"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin dengan antusias memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang membuatkan bubur untuknya. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun memasak dan dari semua gerakan Kyuhyun setiap kali dia memotong, mencuci atau mengaduk Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sangat terlihat seksi.

"Kau seharusnya di kamar saja sayang" kata Kyuhyun lembut

"Aku ingin melihatmu masak. Kau terlihat seksi kalau sedang memasak" jawab sungmin santai sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang

"Aku tidak ingin acara masak memasak kali ini berantakan lagi seperti kemarin" protes Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kurasa semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Bukankah pada akhirnya kau juga makan?" balas Sungmin seduktif

"Memakanmu Ming" Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin pelan "Kembali ke kamarmu, badanmu masih hangat"

"Gendong Kyu" rengek Sungmin dengan manja

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengaduk buburnya?"

"Gendong aku Kyu"

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin tampak kegirangan sekali. sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens jemari Sungmin meraba kening, hidung, hingga bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan merebahkan Sungmin di kasur.

"Kyu, teruskan masaknya besok pagi saja. Aku mengantuk"

"Kau ini nakal sekali Ming, Kau harus makan, minum obatmu lalu kau baru boleh tidur"

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun selesai memasak buburnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin. Sungmin makan dengan lahap. Mekipun rasanya tidak seenak yang dijual di toko tapi yang membuat semua itu enak adalah cinta yang ada di dalam buburnya.

"Kyu, kau tidur di sini ya" rengek Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?"

"Dia bersama Donghae malam ini, jjebal" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar tetap berada di sebelahnya "Kau selalu menahan dirimu"

"Bukan itu sayang, kau tahu aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi kembali terjadi bagaimanapun juga kau kekasih orang lain"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya "Aku merasa seperti wanita murahan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Tidak begitu, aku juga ingin selalu bersama denganmu Ming"

Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan dengan erat. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap punggung sungmin

"Hmm?"

"Dengarkan aku satu hal.."

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang chagiya?" Jungmo menyambut Sungmin pagi itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Memeluk Sungmin dengan erat seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Jungmo-ah"

"Baiklah, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Jungmo-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu tentang pertunangan itu"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mengatakannya di depan teman-teman"

Jungmo mengangguk dengan mantap lalu dengan cepat menyuruh Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Jessica untuk datang ke kantin tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Yetdera, Sungmin akan mengatakan beberapa hal padaku kalian dengarkan ya?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan dia melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan seperti dulu saat dia menjawab pernyataan cinta Jungmo padanya

*flash back*

"Kau bertunangan saja dengan Jungmo, terimalah lamarannya"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar "Kyu, kau.."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak butuh apapun asal aku di sampingmu kan? Bahagiakanlah Jungmo, mengenai hubungan kita biarlah berjalan apa adanya."

"Kyu.."

"Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat seperti pecundang tapi aku rasa ini jalan yang terbaik. Kau sudah berhubungan dengannya lebih dari lima tahun akan terdengar aneh kalau kau menolaknya"

"Kyu, lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kita akan seperti ini terus?"

"Aku tidak punya hati untuk mengatakan ini semua pada Jungmo. Buatku asal kau bahagia aku akan melakukan apapun"

"Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku, aku tidak akan bahagia jika itu bukan kau"

"Hei, aku akan selalu di sampingmu Ming, setidaknya sebagai selingkuhanmu. Aku sudah bahagia akan hal itu"

"Kyu.. aku.."

"Kau bisa melakukan ini Ming, kumohon kali ini saja.."

*flashback end*

"Jungmo-ah, aku mau bertunangan denganmu"

TBC-

Hmm~ tambah rumit aja yah TT bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Makasih buat yang selalu review dan yang udah nunggu, kali ini weekend jadi bisa update cepet hehe, oiah hubungan eunhae bukan Cuma lewat doang kok #plak

Terus tungguin ceritanya dan terus review yaa~

Big Thanks to :

**Aidasungjin, mayacassielf, im kyuminshipper, ayu kyumin, guest, suciaticitrau, iinxartie1, kyulov, freychullie, kyurin minnie, amalia kyurinanas, dha kyumin, lee minnie, choi hyekyung, kim hyunie, sha, indahpus96, cho kyuri mappanyuki, kyumin forever, KMS kyuminshipper, fifian160, audrey musaena, margareth pumpkins, imcherlonntan, key47, akanehahana09, hyugi lee, rima kyumin elf, princess kyumin, kimMyonginnara, clouds1489, minimi, imsfs, cho hyun jin, j0bel13ve, azurasky elf, miyoori29, liaa kyuminelf, hyeri, bbuingbbuing137, kyu99, mei hyun15, sparkyu-min, nurmakyuminelf, vhinanana, min190196, 1812, hwonwon, kyuminalways89, chabluebilubilu, chikyumin, fiungasmara, kimshippo, lu'il kyumin elf, melani kyuminelfsha137, mitade13, qhia503, okoyunjae, joyer quint, saysa, kiminka_anggi**

**Dan yang lainnya yang belum kesebut serta silent reader :3**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya yah~**

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya gak sesuai sama yang readerdeul mau TT**

**Gomawo sekali lagi**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**See ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours,**

**Kim kyuna**

**Follow me on twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"Jungmo-ah, aku mau bertunangan denganmu"

Kontan Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya. Kemudian mereka beralih menatap Jungmo yang dengan antusias memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan Jungmo sambil tersenyum riang, seolah-olah hatinya memang menginginkan ini dan tidak terfokus pada namja yang duduk di depannya

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawab saja mengapa butuh waktu yang lama Lee Sungmin?!" kata Jessica dengan nada sebal

"Aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu sampai kapanpun Ming" kata Jungmo bahagia

"Kapan pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Donghae

"Mungkin secepatnya, setelah orang tuaku datang. Aku akan merayakannya dengan kalian. kalian mau datang kan?"

Jungmo menatap sahabatnya satu-satu dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Jessica mengangguk pelan, disusul dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae lalu Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kyu?" tanya Jungmo

"Terserah saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang Jungmo-ah, selamat untukmu"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil membetulkan letak tas selempangnya, seperti biasa Jessica mengikutinya bangkit.

"Tunggu aku Kyunie"

Jungmo kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam menghela nafas sebisa mungkin tidak ingin Jungmo tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya.

TETT TETT

_You received a new text message_

_Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar sayang, kutemui kau nanti malam. Jaga dirimu. Saranghae._

Sungmin tersenyum perlahan, seolah ada kekuatan baru yang mengisi jiwanya. Kyuhyun baru saja mengirimkan pesan untuknya dan itu membuatnya lebih kuat dibanding tadi.

"Kau mau makan apa chagiya?" tanya Jungmo

"Apa saja Jungmo-ah"

"Baiklah kupesankan sebentar untukmu dan kalian berdua kali ini biar aku yang traktir"

"Huwaa, gomawo Jungmo-ah" kata Hyukjae senang. Jungmo mengangguk pelan lalu pergi memesankan makanan untuk mereka.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Donghae setengah berbisik kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Tidak, semalaman Kyuhyun menginap di apartemenku dan menjagaku sampai demamku turun"

"Kyuhyun sangat sayang padamu Minnie-ya, aku tahu itu tapi apakah semua ini tidak terdengar gila. kau dan Jungmo.."

"Aku sendiri tidak setuju dengan semua ini Hyukjae-ah tapi Kyuhyun yang memintaku melakukan ini. dia tidak ingin melihat Jungmo terluka"

"Kau tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Terlebih lagi harusnya pihak yang terluka di sini adalah kalian berdua bukan?" lanjut Donghae

"Itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang, aku takut dia terluka akan semua ini." kata Sungmin sambil menghela nafas berat

"Lalu kau sudah siap dengan pertunanganmu? Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu di Jepang?"

"Belum. Seperti yang kalian tahu mereka akan setuju-setuju saja dan tidak mungkin datang kan? Seperti yang sudah-sudah selama ini mereka hanya mengirimiku uang saja. Lebih baik aku mengajak paman dan bibi"

"Kalau begitu aku dan Donghae berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian" Hyukjae tersenyum tulus

"Tentu saja kalian juga harus bertunangan secepatnya. Waktu kelulusan sudah mulai dekat"

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menatap dalam "Doakan saja Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti "Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah denganmu dan Kyuhyun" bisik Donghae pelan. Hyukjae mencubit perut Donghae

"Ya! apa pantas kau yang menyebutkannya? Terlebih lagi di depan Sungmin" semprot Hyukjae

Donghae merangkul Hyukjae dengan mesra "Kapan-kapan kita harus berlibur bersama Minnie-ya" tambah Donghae lagi

Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ocehan Donghae. Tak urung hatinya ikut bahagia melihat status Hyukjae dan Donghae sebagai seorang kekasih dan mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain meskipun sangat iri karena mereka bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta kasihnya kepada siapapun. Sungmin tahu suatu saat dia dan Kyuhyun juga bisa melakukan itu. Sungmin yakin dan percaya saat itu akan tiba.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Ahhh... disana Kyuuhh..."

Sungmin menyesuaikan gerakan in out Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun menyentuh sweet spotnya. Kyuhyun tidak hanya menggerakkan juniornya di dalam sana tapi juga mengulum payudara Sungmin yang sudah basah karena peluhnya.

"Lebihh cepat sayangghh.. "

Semua desahan Sungmin yang seduktif membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila dan terus bergerak menggenjot tubuh Sungmin. kedua tubuh itu saling berguncang dengan keras. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin bisa merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang terhimpit dinding kewanitaannya berkedut.

Kedua tubuh mereka melemas. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat saat merasakan ada gelombang kenikmatan yang datang. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan mesra. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam? Hhmm?"

"Jangan begitu Ming, lalu jika kau hamil bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak perduli selama itu anak kita" kata Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Belum saatnya untuk itu. Jangan lupa besok kau akan bertunangan"

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali dengan pertunanganku" ucap Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Benarkah? Baguslah jika kau berfikir begitu"

"Kau jahat sekali!" Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan gemas

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Kau tahu, bagian yang paling membuatku kuat saat ini adalah kau sekarang ada di sampingku"

Sungmin merasa wajahnya mulai panas "Kyu.."

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kau mau menjadi selingkuhanku?"

"Karena itu kau" jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Apa Jungmo akan tahu pada akhirnya Kyu? Apa dia akan menerima kita?"

"Entahlah. sekalipun tidak, aku akan menerimanya."

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di meja tidurnya "Sudah lewat tengah malam sayang, kita melakukannya sampai lupa waktu. Tidurlah, besok kau harus banyak melakukan persiapan"

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin, tidak lupa melumat lagi bibir plump Sungmin yang sudah merah dan bengkak karena pekerjaannya.

"Mmmpphh.." desah Sungmin saat ciuman Kyuhyun memanas dan dia merasakan jemari Kyuhyun bergerak bermain dengan nipplenya

"Kyu, kau curang!" cicit Sungmin sebal saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Selamat malam sayang, saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin. Sudah ribuan kali mungkin dia menarik nafas panjang. Hatinya sedikit berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menemani hanya bisa tersenyum meledeknya.

"Kau menginap lagi semalam?" tanya Hyukjae

"Ah ya, aku tidur di apartemen Kyuhyun semalam" jawab Sungmin pelan. Teringat lagi bagaimana semalam mereka kembali bercinta. Sungmin tersenyum sendirian membayangkannya

"Kau bahagia karena topik yang salah" semprot Hyukjae. Sungmin terkekeh.

"Mianhae. Ah, sepertinya aku harus keluar sekarang. Ku rasa Jungmo sudah mau datang"

TING TONG

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyambut Jungmo yang baru datang. Jungmo menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau sangat cantik chagiya" pujinya tulus. Sungmin tersipu

"Gomawo. Kau juga tampan malam ini"

Jungmo menggandeng erat lengan Sungmin "Kau siap?"

"Tentu" jawab Sungmin dengan antusias "Hyukjae-ah sampai bertemu nanti" kata Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hyukjae membalas

"Hati-hati di jalan Minnie-ya"

Jungmo membawanya ke sebuah restoran mewah. Dan sepertinya Jungmo sudah merencanakan hal ini, dia menyewa seluruh bagian taman restaurant yang biasa dijadikan garden party. Sungmin dengan terpana melihat tempat pertunangan sederhananya yang begitu indah.

Sungmin sudah mengenal orang tua Jungmo sejak sekolah dulu. Orang tua Jungmo sangat baik padanya dan sangat menyayanginya. Orang tua Jungmo jarang sekali datang ke Korea, mereka lebih banyak tinggal di China karena mengurus bisnis, maka itu kepulangan kali ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Jungmo untuk bertunangan dengan Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyeo Ommoni, Aboji" sapa Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"Annyeong Minnie-ya, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Omoni, bagaimana dengan Omoni dan Aboji?"

"Kami baik, bisnis keluarga juga lancar Minnie-ya" jawab Ayah Jungmo

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mana temanmu yang lain Jungmo-ah? Katanya mereka akan datang?" tanya Ayah Jungmo

"sebentar lagi Appa, mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan"

"Silahkan duduk Minnie-ya" kata ibu Jungmo lagi. Sungmin dengan sopan duduk di bersebelahan dengan Jungmo

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae datang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens, secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengagumi pangerannya yang selalu terlihat tampan di matanya.

Kyuhyun duduk tepat di depan Sungmin seperti biasa, seperti sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Sekilas Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

_Kau cantik sekali malam ini. selamat atas pertunanganmu sayang. _

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar akhirnya mereka tiba pada acara inti yaitu pertunangan Sungmin dan Jungmo. Jungmo mengajak Sungmin untuk berdiri saat dia menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kanan Sungmin. semua yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Kini tiba giliran Sungmin untuk menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Jungmo. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan sekilas menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Aku mencintaimu Kyu_

_Aku juga mencintaimu Mingg_

Dengan perlahan Sungmin memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Jungmo. Lagi-lagi mereka yang ada di sekeliling bertepuk tangan dengan antusias.

"Terima kasih Chagiya" Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

"Terima kasih Jungmo-ah"

Donghae refleks menatap Kyuhyun, namja itu menunduk dalam-dalam seolah menahan sesuatu untuk keluar dari matanya. Donghae menatap dengan miris. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu melukai hatinya lebih banyak hanya karena persahabatan tapi Donghae sangat bangga melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kuat meskipun dia tahu saat ini mungkin Kyuhyun tengah mencoba dengan keras agar dia terlihat bahagia dipertunangan sahabat dan kekasihnya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu"

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, bahkan kau menangis tadi"

Donghae terus bertanya itu sepulang dari acara Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan malas menanggapi

"Aku baik-baik saja sekalipun aku menangis"

"Kau aneh. Sangat aneh. Mengapa tidak jujur saja? Seperti pengecut saja"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas "Aku tahu itu. Aku sangat seperti pecundang untuk kalian bahkan untuk Sungmin"

"Lalu mengapa tetap bersikeras bermain belakang seperti ini? makin lama kau menyembunyikannya makin besar akibat yang akan kau dapat nantinya"

"Aku tidak perduli itu. Buatku yang terpenting aku bisa bersama Sungmin"

"Cih, kau egois Kyu. Sangat egois bahkan aku mulai merasa aneh mengapa Sungmin selalu menurut padamu"

"Donghae-ah.."

"Kau akan semakin menyesal jika terus begini, percayalah padaku"

"Ya! dengarkan aku dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Aku takut kehilangan Sungmin. Aku takut jika aku jujur pada Jungmo maka dia akan membawa Sungmin pergi dariku. Aku belum siap kehilangannya dan aku tidak ingin. Cukuplah bagiku untuk menjadi selingkuhannya saja. Aku hanya ingin membuat Sungmin bahagia"

"Kyu, dia memang bahagia bersamamu. Tapi pikirkan juga dirimu. Suatu saat mungkin Jessica akan memintamu untuk menikah dengannya, kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini? sampai kalian tua dan memiliki anak? Ini sungguh membuatku gila" lanjut Donghae berapi-api

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin ini yang terbaik"

"Terserah padamu Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mendukungmuu apapun keputusanmu dan sekalipun itu membuatku muak"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Gomawo Donghae-ah"

"Kau dan Sungmin pantas bahagia Kyu. Percayalah"

"Aku percaya"

Donghae pergi tidur di sofa besar di ruang TV sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk. Kyuhyun meraba kasurnya pelan, malam ini dia tidur sendiri. Biasanya ada Sungmin yang memeluknya dengan erat sampai pagi.

TETT TETT

"Ming.."

"_Kau belum tidur Kyu?"_

"Baru saja aku akan tidur, kau? ah percakapan apa ini?"

Terdengar suara Sungmin yang sedang tertawa renyah

"_Aku merindukanmu Kyu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ming, sangat ingin memelukmu. "

"_Apa besok kita bisa bertemu?"_

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku seharian harus berada di kampus. Mianhae."

"_Gwaenchana, sepertinya juga besok Jungmo akan mengajakku pergi"_

"Benarkah? Kemana?"

"_Entahlah, tadi sepulang mengantarku dia bilang ingin merayakan pertunanganku"_

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik Ming"

"_Kyu.."_

"Hmm?"

"_Kau menangis tadi, iya kan? Aku melihatnya"_

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan "Aku hanya kelilipan Ming, anginnya.."

"_Kau sudah jelas menangis bukan? Sampai kapan kau harus terluka sendirian Kyu?"_

"Sudah malam, tidurlah. Akan kutemani sampai kau tertidur"

"_Saranghae Kyu, jeongmal"_

"Saranghae Ming"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo mengajak Sungmin pergi seharian. Sungmin mengikuti dengan antusias meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun di sisinya. Jungmo seakan tidak kenal lelah mengajak Sungmin berputar-putar di taman bermain. Jungmo juga membelikan Sungmin es krim dan mengajaknya naik banyak wahana di sana. Sungmin sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Jungmo yang seperti anak-anak hari ini.

"Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini, bagaimana denganmu Chagiya?"

Sungmin mengangguk "Aku juga, rasanya lucu sekali melihat kau yang sangat bersemangat"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia"

Sungmin tersenyum perlahan. "Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Setelah makan aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Kau pasti akan suka"

Sungmin menurut sewaktu Jungmo menggandeng tangannya untuk meninggalkan taman bermain. Jungmo mengajaknya makan di suatu tempat yang lumayan bersuasana romantis. Sungmin dengan bahagia menikmati makan malamnya.

"Setelah ini masih ada satu tempat lagi chagiya"

"Jungmo-ah, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Tentu saja tidak. hari ini spesial untukmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu kali ini" jawab Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Apa kau sudah lelah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Justru aku takut kau yang sudah lelah Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Sungmin meringis perlahan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalan sampai Sungmin tiba di sebuah klub malam di tengah kota Seoul. Sungmin mulai merasa tidak enak, belum pernah dia ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Jangankan bersama Jungmo, Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Sungmin ragu-ragu untuk masuk sewaktu Jungmo mengajaknya turun untuk masuk ke dalam

"Kau kenapa Chagiya?" tanya Jungmo lembut

"Tidak. hanya saja ini kali pertamaku datang ke klub Jungmo-ah"

"Aku juga, aku ingin mencoba ke sini bersamamu. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin sedikit berfikir sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Jungmo menggandengnya masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin tidak bisa menatap dengan jelas siapa yang ada di dalam karena cahaya lantai dansa berkelap-kelip dan membuatnya sedikit silau. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti Jungmo untuk duduk di sebuah sofa besar.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Jungmo

"Jungmo-ah, aku sudah banyak minum tadi" jawab Sungmin asal

"Kalau begitu akan kupesankan kau cola saja, bagaimana?"

"Terserah padamu"

Suara hingar bingar musik sangat mengganggu bagi Sungmin. tapi dia berfikir mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia ke klub malam. Sungmin memandang ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Dari yang menari biasa sampai menari panas bersama pasangannya. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Tidak seharusnya dia datang ke sini bukan?

Selama lebih dari lima belas menit Sungmin dan Jungmo hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah menari. Jungmo beberapa kali meneguk minumannya. Sungmin hanya terdiam tidak menyentuh minumannya. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Chagiya, kau mau menari bersamaku?" ajak jungmo. Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Jungmo-ah, aku mau pulang saja. Aku mengantuk"

"Ayolah, ini untuk merayakan pertunangan kita Chagiya"

Akhirnya dengan malas Sungmin berjalan ke lantai dansa dengan dituntun oleh Jungmo. Jungmo meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, perlahan Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jungmo. Mereka menari sesuai dengan irama. Jungmo menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. sangat mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Aku tahu Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo menarik wajahnya dari ceruk Sungmin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menghindar seperti biasa.

"Jungmo-ah.." elak Sungmin

"Chagiya, apa aku tidak berhak mendapatkan satu ciuman dari tunanganku?"

Sungmin mendadak marah "Kalau kau mengajakku berdansa hanya untuk itu aku mau pulang saja" katanya sebal sambil meninggalkan lantai dansa dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Dengan cepat Sungmin beranjak pergi dari klub berisik itu dan Jungmo menyusulnya

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Jungmo-ah, aku ingin pulang sekarang" kata Sungmin sambil terus berjalan dengan cepat. dia sudah hampir sampai di basement

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa begitu marah?" Jungmo menarik lengan Sungmin

"Kau sengaja mengajakku ke sana hanya untuk menciumku?"

"Kau bicara apa Lee Sungmin! aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu dan apa aku salah meminta ciuman darimu?"

"Kau salah" jawab Sungmin dengan lantang. Sekatika Jungmo menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin meronta meminta dilepaskan namun genggaman tangan Jungmo semakin keras. Jungmo membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menghempaskan Sungmin ke dalam mobil.

"Kim Jungmo apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sungmin dengan takut begitu melihat Jungmo lain dari biasanya

"Lee Sungmin, mengapa hanya menciumku saja kau tidak mau? Apa salahku?" tanya Jungmo sambil mencengkram tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya ke pojok mobil

"Lepaskan aku Jungmo-ah! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku tunanganmu Lee Sungmin! kalaupun kau hamil aku akan menikahimu"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jungmo. Air mata Sungmin mulai turun. Apalagi begitu melihat Jungmo tampaknya semakin menjadi-jadi

"Kau yang memaksaku"

"Kau mabuk! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkanmu"

"Lepaskan aku, jjebal"

Jungmo dengan kasar menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin menghindar. "Jangan Jungmo-ah.." isak Sungmin sambil menahan Jungmo yang terus mencoba untuk mengerjai lehernya.

PRANG!

BUAGHH!

Seseorang datang, memecahkan kaca mobil Jungmo, meninju pipinya dengan kuat lalu menariknya keluar dari mobil. Jungmo terkaget melihat siapa yang datang. Dia meraba bibirnya. Ada darah yang menetes.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kau! dia sudah bilang tidak mau apa kau tuli?" kata Kyuhyun geram. Dia sudah menyiapkan tinjunya yang lain untuk Jungmo

"Apa urusanmu di sini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. dia bergerak untuk menarik Sungmin dari dalam mobil dan membawanya keluar. Sungmin masih menangis terisak.

"Lee Sungmin! Jangan pergi!" teriak Jungmo sewaktu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menyusul Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, kumohon. Aku menyesal" kata Jungmo sambil menarik lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menepis tangan Jungmo

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Ya! mengapa kau ikut campur urusanku?" kata Jungmo dengan emosi. Kyuhyun berbalik lalu kembali meninju Jungmo dengan marah.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyentuhnya! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan cepat mengemudikannya. Sedangkan Jungmo hanya menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin masih menangis terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sudah sejak tadi Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berkali-kali menarik nafas dengan panjang

"Apa dia menyakitimu Ming? Katakan padaku"

"Tidak Kyu, kau datang tepat pada waktunya"

"Sudah kuduga dia akan membawamu ke klub karena semalam dia bertanya pada Donghae tentang Klub yang menyediakan kamar" kata Kyuhyun sebal

"Benarkah? Lalu kau menyusulku ke sana?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak sejak sore. Setelah pulang kuliah aku mulai mencarimu dan syukurlah Donghae bercerita padaku."

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku takut Kyu. Aku takut sekali"

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sampingmu"

"Bagaimana kalau Jungmo tahu?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau lebih berharga dari itu"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Sungmin yang masih turun. Membetulkan baju Sungmin yang berantakan dan merengkuhnya kembali

"Hampir saja aku kehilanganmu Ming, aku sangat khawatir"

"Aku juga Kyu. Terima kasih sudah datang"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Jungmo-ah, kau datang. Ada hal.."

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo dengan penuh amarah. Donghae menatap dengan aneh

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku harus bicara dengannya sekarang juga"

Donghae menatap Jungmo yang malam ini sangat tampak berbeda. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada masalah"

"Sahabatmu datang dan membawa masalah semakin besar"

"Maksudmu? Ya! jangan berbelit-belit"

"Aku harus mencarinya sekarang juga" kata Jungmo sambil berlalu. Donghae menatap dengan penuh tanya.

TBC-

Fiuhhhh~ Jungmo gak sabaran sih sama Minnie -,- gimana kelajutannya ya?

Tunggu terus dan terus review kekeke *author digamparin*

Semua review kalian chapter kemarin isinya marah2 semua TT jangan marahin kyumin yaa~ mereka hanya korban kejahilan author mihihi

Anyway mian kalo ceritanya jadi begini, diikutin dulu aja meskipun menyebalkan sekali.

Reader baru selamat datang, yang review dan segalanya makasih banyak sekali lagi. dan syukurlah ff ini gak di apus sama ffn *belum mungkin* jangan sampeee TT

Big Thanks to:

**Vhinanana, choi hyekyung, coffeewie kyumin, dha kyumin, akanehana09, okoyunjae, ANAKNYADONGHAE, sparkyu-min, freychullie, iinxartie1, elyte1812, sha, mei hyun15, kim hyunie, lu'il kyumin elf, cho kyuri mappanyuki, keys47, kyumin forever, is0live89, bbuingbbuing137, kyulov, indahpus96, melani kyuminelfsha137, ary minmin, hyeri, caxiebum, rositakyuhyun, imsfs, han jinielf, jobe13ve, ayu kyumin, deroschan, min190196, realelf, margareth pumpkins, clouds1489, park rae hee, mitade13, suciaticitrau, heeyeon, super girl, yuara tirania, fiungasmara, audrey musaena, kyuminalways89, reinanana,137137137, bunnyming, HANA, KMS kyuminshipper, kimshippo, sasya, kimmyonginara, babykyutemin, minimi, lia kyuminelf, chabluebilibilu, kim young min, kyuminlovelovelove, nurmakyuminelf, parkgyuchi, rima kyumin elf, mayacassielf, ayachi casey, miyoori29, hyugi lee, aidasungjin, fariny, gdtop, annisa n apriyani, azurasky elf, kyu99, yunteukwon, quint joyer, kiminka_anggi**

**Semua silent readers dan yang belum kesebut mianhae TT**

**Mian sekali lagi kalo ceritanya tambah ngaco **

**Tungguin terus kelanjutannya jangan lupa review ya**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**See ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim kyuna**

**Follow me on twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

"Apa yang terjadi Donghae-ah?" tanya Hyukjae. Saat itu juga dia langsung menghubungi Hyukjae dan mengajalknya mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba Jungmo datang dengan penuh marah dia menanyakan Kyuhyun padaku"

"Kyuhyun? Ommo.. jangan bilang kalau.."

"Itu yang kutakutkan. Tapi ku rasa ini bukan karena Kyuhyun yang mengaku hubungannya dengan Sungmin atau semacamnya karena Jungmo tadi berkata 'Sahabatmu datang dan membuat masalah semakin besar'"

Hyukjae sedikit berfikir "Apa Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin pergi?"

"Kyuhyun bukan tipikal penguntit tapi, tadi dia sempat bertanya padaku kemana Jungmo membawa Sungmin pergi dan aku sedikit bercerita kalau dia akan mengajak Sungmin pergi ke klub malam"

Hyukjae sedikit menjerit histeris "Ommo! Klub malam? Jungmo? Ya! yang benar saja!"

"Aku serius. Dia menanyakan itu padaku kemarin"

"Apa Jungmo berencana menghabiskan malam bersama Sungmin?"

"Mungkin saja seperti itu. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka Jungmo akan melakukan itu. Kau tahu sendiri Jungmo bukan orang yang suka pergi ke sana"

"Lalu mengapa dia terkesan terburu-buru sekali.." gumam Hyukjae tidak mengerti

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Kau tahu kan, Selama ini Sungmin selalu menghindar ketika Jungmo akan menyentuhnya"

Hyukjae mengangguk "Aku tahu. tapi dia dan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan semuanya. Sungmin sangat aneh, tapi menurutku ya memang karena Sungmin selama ini tidak mencintai Jungmo"

"Kita berfikir seperti itu karena kita tahu alasan yang sebenarnya sedangkan Jungmo tidak. bisa kau bayangkan betapa frustasinya dia? itu sama saja seperti kau menolaknya mentah-mentah"

"Kasihan juga Jungmo" Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang

"Kurasa wajar saja jika Jungmo sedikit ingin mencoba dengan hubungan yang lebih jauh, mengingat mereka sendiri juga sudah bertunangan kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu hal itu tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak akan mungkin mau. Ah, mungkinkah Kyuhyun datang dan membawa Sungmin pergi?"

"Mungkin saja begitu."

Donghae mendial sebuah nomor dari ponselnya lalu tidak lama terdengar ada orang yang bicara di ujung sana.

"Ya! Imma! Odiga?" tanya Donghae sedikit berteriak "Ah? Geurae? Arraseo, aku akan ke sana" jawabnya lagi sambil menutup sambungan telepon.

"Apa Sungmin masih bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae

"Sepertinya, kau seperti tidak mengenal Sungmin saja. Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun begitu juga Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa melakukan semua hal seolah mereka punya dunia sendiri. Bahkan mereka seperti memiliki telepati."

"Sedihnya mereka harus melakukan ini di belakang kekasih mereka. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya pada Jungmo. Apapun yang dia dapatkan nantinya"

"Aku setuju denganmu Chagiya, semoga saja Kyuhyun mau mengatakan semuanya"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin masih bersandar di pelukan Kyuhyun, jemarinya dengan erat digenggam. Sungmin masih sedikit schock dan masih sesekali mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyuhyun dengan setia menemani Sungmin, mereka berdua juga hanya diam sejak tadi larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Ini sudah malam sekali dan dingin. Kau bisa sakit sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"Baik tapi aku ingin kau mengantarku pulang ke apartemenmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut "Kau harus pulang ke apartemenmu sayang"

"Jungmo akan ada di sana Kyu, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kau mau menghindarinya sampai kapan? Dia itu tunangan mu sayang wajar jika dia ingin sedikit saja menunjukkan padamu kalau kau miliknya"

Sungmin melepaskan sandarannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya "Bukan itu maksudku Ming"

"Aku bahkan memikirkan perasaanmu saat aku bersamanya dan kau berkata seperti itu Kyu"

"Ming, dengarkan aku.."

"Lalu mengapa kau tadi datang menolongku? Mengapa kau membawaku pergi bahkan kau memukul Jungmo sahabatmu sendiri seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku di sana."

"Ming, mengapa kau cepat sekali marah bahkan kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai tuntas"

"Aku lelah Kyu, aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin bebas memelukmu. Kau selalu memikirkan persahabatanmu dan itu sangat tidak adil karena pada akhirnya kau tetap saja diam dan lebih memilih kebahagiaan Jungmo sebagai alasan terbaikmu."

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab begitu dia melihat mobil Donghae tiba di pekarangan taman. Hyukjae tidak lama keluar dari mobil dan segera memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minnie-ya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyukjae-ah antar aku pulang sekarang"

"Lee Sungmin, aku belum selesai.."

"Kajja Hyukjae-ah" potong Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

Donghae yang baru saja hendak menyapa menatap dengan aneh, tapi dia terus memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan berjalan sedikit cepat dia menyusul Sungmin dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya? Baik aku akan penuhi kemauanmu sekarang juga" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah tapi mata itu kemudian berair. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi dengan cepat membawa mobilnya. Sungmin menangis terisak.

Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Minnie-ya?" tanya Hyukjae. Dipeluknya Sungmin dengan erat.

"Jungmo mencoba becumbu denganku lagi Hyukjae-ah, aku marah dan menghindar tapi justru Jungmo semakin menjadi, dia memaksaku, dia marah melihatku marah tanpa alasan. Dia mencoba menciumku dengan paksa di mobil lalu Kyuhyun datang menyelamatkan aku."

"Lalu kalian bertengkar?"

"Kyuhyun memukul Jungmo.."

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau dan Kyuhyun bertengkar?"

Sungmin mencoba menghapus air matanya "Aku lelah seperti ini Hyukjae-ah tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti itu bahkan dia merasa wajar jika Jungmo melakukan itu padaku"

"Minnie-ya, posisi Kyuhyun itu sangat sulit"

"Lalu kau pikir aku tidak? Jungmo bisa saja berbuat yang sama denganku bahkan mungkin dia mengajakku menikah agar bisa menyentuhku dan Kyuhyun pasti menyuruhku mengiyakannya lagi seperti dulu"

"Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. mana mungkin dia akan membiarkanmu terluka?"

Donghae mendekati Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya "Kalian sudah memilih jalan ini bukan? Inilah resikonya dan Lee Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya padamu tapi percaya padaku setiap hari yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara mengatakan semua ini tanpa menyakiti Jungmo dan juga tanpa kehilanganmu tentunya. Aku tahu posisimu sulit tapi kaulah orang yang harus menguatkan Kyuhyun dan mendukungnya karena posisinya lebih sulit darimu. Dia harus melindungimu dan dia juga harus menjaga perasaannya saat kau bersama Jungmo. Kau tahu apa? Malam setelah kau menelponnya setelah kalian bertunangan dia tidak tidur, dia terus memikirkanmu, bahkan aku sampai tidak enak hati meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, lebih dari yang kau tahu. dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan Jungmo. Percayalah. Kyuhyun sangat memikirkan ini. jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak mengertimu dan egois karena pada kenyataannya dia sangat mengertimu dan malah tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Dia lelah, mungkin sangat lelah karena mencintaimu belasan tahun tapi hanya bisa menjadi selingkuhanmu dan harus berhadapan dengan sahabatnya pada akhirnya."

Sungmin menangis lagi "Kyuu.." isaknya penuh rasa sesal

"Minnie-ya, sudahlah. Aku yakin Kyuhyun juga sekarang sedang menenangkan dirinya"

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengannya Hyukjae-ah dan Demi Tuhan aku ingin dia juga bahagia. Aku ingin membuatnya bisa mengatakan kalau aku kekasihnya, hanya itu. Aku hanya ingin dia" Sungmin terus menangis tersedu.

"Kau bawa Sungmin pulang Chagiya, aku akan mencari Kyuhyun"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan "Hyukjae-ah, di depan apartemen pasti ada Jungmo, iya kan?"

"Tidak ada Minnie-ya, dia tadi sudah ke tempat kita dan dia sekarang sudah pergi"

"Kalau kau melihatnya ada di depan apartemenmu kau pulang saja ke tempat Kyuhyun"

Sungmin menggeleng "Kyuhyun pasti sangat marah dengan sikapku"

Donghae tertawa "Kau wajar bersikap seperti itu dan mana mungkin Kyuhyun marah padamu"

"Dia kalau marah mengerikan" tambah Hyukjae. Sungmin mencubit Hyukjae

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae"

"Aku serius, baru kali ini aku melihat kyuhyun seperti itu"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia sungguhan mengatakannya pada Jungmo?" Sungmin baru ingat

"Aku akan memberitahumu tapi kumohon sekarang kau pulang Lee Sungmin, selain ini sudah sangat larut aku juga tak ingin Hyukjae sakit karenamu"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya tapi dia lalu menurut masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari dalam mobil dia melihat Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebelum melepasnya pergi.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kim Jungmo, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kafe dilihatnya Jungmo sedang minum. Jungmo tersenyum sinis. Dia mabuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mendekat ke arah Jungmo, duduk di sebelahnya

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sekarang ingin jadi pahlawan huh? Kau bahkan menolong orang yang selama ini kau benci"

_Aku mencintainya bodoh, mana mungkin aku menolongnya kalau aku membencinya._

"Geurae, semua karena sikap konyolmu"

"Aku mencintainya Kyuhyun-ah, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mencintaiku. Apa dia mencintai orang lain?"

"Kurasa seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Siapa orang itu? Aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati kalau dia berani merebut Sungmin-ku. Aku mencintai sungmin sejak dulu dan dia milikku"

_Aku yang mencintainya Jungmo-ah, kau bunuhlah aku. aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya jauh sebelum kau datang dan mengatakannya padaku_

"Dia hanya seorang pengecut Jungmo-ah"

"Geurae, seharusnya dia datang padaku dan mengatakan semuanya kalau dia berani. Tapi apa Sungmin mencintainya?"

"Mungkin saja, dia kan tidak mencintaimu"

Jungmo memukul Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar "Ya! Imma! Kau ini sangat jahat kepadaku. Kau mau mengkhianati aku Kyu? Kau itu sahabatku jadi jangan pernah menkhianatiku"

Seandainya Jungmo bisa melihat dengan jelas dan seandainya dia sedang tidak mabuk pasti dia bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun menangis sekarang. Air matanya turun satu-satu.

"Geurae, kalau aku mengkhianatimu kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun suaranya agak tercekat tapi tentu saja Jungmo tidak menyadarinya

"Aku akan memukulmu sampai aku puas, bagaimana?"

"Akan ku catat"

_Aku akan menagihnya nanti Jungmo-ah, suatu saat kau pasti akan melakukannya kan?_

"Kyu, kau sahabatku yang paling mengertiku bahkan dibanding Donghae kau lebih tahu semua ceritaku, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau memukulku? Aku merasa seperti bajingan"

"Kau memang bajingan Jungmo-ah"

"Geurae, aku telah melukai Sungmin, tapi itu semua karena aku mencintainya. kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku? dia selalu menolakku Kyu, aku frustasi. Aku ingin sekali saja menunjukkan padanya rasa cintaku"

_Mianhae Jungmo-ah, mianhae.. bahkan aku dan Sungmin.. aku tidak tahu harus menyebut diriku apa, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, aku bahkan tak pantas disebut sahabatmu_

"Kau diam Kyu? Kau bosan mendengarkan ku ya? pergi saja urus urusanmu"

"Kau sangat kekanakan Jungmo-ah, kajja kau harus pulang sekarang"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya lalu dengan susah payah menarik Jungmo dari tempat duduknya, tepat saat itu Donghae dan membantu kyuhyun.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar bukan?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menjitaknya

"Bodoh, dia mabuk bagaimana bisa berkelahi"

"Kupikir kau yang membuatnya pingsan"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi lalu dia diam begitu ingat tentang Sungmin "Apa Sungmin sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, Hyukjae yang mengantarnya. Kurasa kalian harus bicara"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

_Selain sahabat yang busuk, aku juga seorang selingkuhan yang tidak tahu diri. Mengapa Sungmin rela menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau orang yang dia cintai sangat pengecut? Aku benci diriku sendiri_

"Ah, Donghae-ah! Kau datang. Mau memukulku juga seperti Kyuhyun?" ucap Jungmo melantur. Donghae terkekeh

"Ya! Imma! Sadarlah! Kau sudah besar masih saja seperti ini"

"Aku mau Sungmin, mana Sungmin? kau tidak membawanya? Kau mengajaknya kemana Kyu? Jangan sembuyikan dia dariku karena aku akan selalu menemukannya"

"Sudah diam!" kata Donghae lagi

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Kyuhyun juga Jungmo, pikirannya selalu terpusat pada dua namja itu. Terakhir kali Donghae menghubunginya dan berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Sungmin lega namun dia masih penasaran apakah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Jungmo? Lalu jika iya, mengapa Donghae mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hyukjae tertawa geli melihat Sungmin yang pergi ke kampus dengan mata panda. Sungmin tidak memperdulikan itu, sedari tadi yang ada dipikirannya adalah Kyuhyun bahkan dia hampir saja lupa kejadian semalam kalau tidak bertemu Jungmo. Untungnya Jungmo tidak sedang melihat Sungmin, kalau saja melihat Sungmin akan susah bersikap. Sungmin sengaja menghindar dengan berbelok ke fakultas lain, ah fakultas Kyuhyun. Begitu tepatnya.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu sendirian. Sungmin ingin ke sana. Ingin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun tapi mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, bagaimana jika Jessica lewat lalu mencekiknya? Atau orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa pasti akan aneh melihat Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang selalu bertengkar duduk bersebelahan.

TUK!

Sungmin terkaget begitu dilihatnya Donghae sudah berdiri di sebelahnya menatap dengan geli dan menjitaknya. Sungmin mendengus sebal tapi Donghae menarik tangannya dan membawanya menunju Kyuhyun. Donghae duduk diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun refleks menoleh kaget mereka berdua saling menatap tapi kemudian Kyuhyun berpura-pura menatap layar komputer tabletnya.

"Kalian bicaralah, jika aku ada di tengah seperti ini orang lain tidak akan curiga terlebih kekasih kalian" kata Donghae bangga akan idenya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi

"Ayo bicara" kata Donghae lagi, kali ini dia menyenggol bahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas headphonenya

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang Donghae-ah"

Kyuhyun bangkit memakai tas selempangnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Sungmin menatap tidak percaya, matanya berair lagi, memperhatikan Kyuhyun pergi menjauh hingga punggungnya lenyap. Donghae tersenyum meledek.

"Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menjawab telepon dan pesanku Hae-ah"

"Kau sabar saja, semalam Jungmo mabuk berat dan melantur kemana-mana"

"Jungmo mabuk?" Sungmin tersentak

"Iya, dia terus menyebut namamu sepanjang malam sampai kami bertiga tidak bisa tidur. Tidak mungkin aku memulangkannya ke rumah karena orang tuanya masih di Korea"

"Jungmo-ah.." gumam Sungmin sedih

"Jangan terlalu lama menghukum Jungmo, Minnie-ah. Dia juga mencintaimu dan kau sudah memberinya kesempatan. Kau melihat kekasihku? Aku merindukannya semalaman"

Sungmin yang tadinya masih bersedih langsung menginjak kaki Donghae dengan sebal "Aku akan selamanya iri pada kalian. Hyukjae masih mengurus paper dengan kelompoknya."

"Aku akan menyusulnya kalau begitu"

Donghae pergi seketika meninggalkan Sungmin yang kemudian terduduk sendiri di tempat Kyuhyun duduk sebelum dia datang. Sungmin tersenyum sedih.

_Kau berusaha menjauhiku, iya kan? Untuk apa Kyu? Untuk Jungmo? Lagi? sama sekali tidak ada untuk dirimu? Kau bodoh atau apa.._

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin masih dengan lemas berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas menuju kantin. Kelasnya baru saja selesai dan dia hanya mengantuk melamun sepanjang kuliah berlangsung. Hyukjae yang sedang makan bersama Donghae melambaikan tangannya, awalnya Sungmin dengan semangat mendekat tapi sewaktu dia melihat di sana ada Kyuhyun juga Jungmo seketika tubuhnya melemas. _Hyukjae-ah, kau bodoh atau apa? Tidak melihat sahabatmu sedang menghindari orang yang satu itu?_

Dan firasat Sungmin benar, Jungmo menoleh ke arahnya dan denga sekejap mengejarnya. Sungmin sudah terlanjur tidak bisa berlari saat itu. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Chagiya, aku mohon maafkan aku"

Dari jauh Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka. Jungmo memohon-mohon kepadanya. Menarik perhatian orang lain. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebal.

"Jungmo-ah, kumohon jangan seperti ini. orang lain melihat kita"

"Kumohon Minnie-ya, maafkan aku. aku lepas kendali tapi itu semua karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menolakku"

Jungmo mengucapkan itu dengan agak keras. Sungmin bisa melihat dan mendengar orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Kim Jungmo! Dengarkan aku, kau tidak perlu menambah kemarahanku dengan bertinkah seperti ini, aku tidak suka. Aku butuh waktu untuk memaafkanmu dan jangan jadikan cintamu alasan dari semua kejadian semalam. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi"

Sungmin berkata dengan pelan tapi penuh penekanan hingga rasanya menusuk lalu dengan kesal dia pergi meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih terdiam. Dia tampak sangat menyesal.

Sungmin berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu secara tidak sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan Jessica yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

_Bencana_

"Ya! apa-apaan kau Lee Sungmin! semalam Kyunie-ku menolongmu kan? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya hingga dia mau menolongmu?"

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti "Ya! jangan berteriak padaku!"

"Kau mau mendekati kekasihku ya?"

"Aish, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Kyunie, lihatlah! Sungmin membentakku padahal kau kemarin sudah menolongnya"

Jeesica merengek sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Sungmin tertawa sinis.

"Sudah jelas kekasihmu yang datang dan membawaku pergi jadi tanyakan saja padanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu dan mengapa dia menolongku karena aku tidak pernah memintanya menolongku"

Sungmin langsung mengambil langkah dari mereka. Hyukjae menyusulnya. Sednagkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang sangat berat dan terasa penuh beban.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau menjauhi Sungmin. mengapa?" tanya Donghae sesampainya di apartemen.

"Aku tidak menjauhinya, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja kau menghindar untuk bertemu dengannya, itu sama saja bodoh" semprot donghae. Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke sofa lalu duduk di sana, menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Teringat bagaimana Sungmin menatapnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, pergilah ke tempatnya dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Kau, Hyukjae, bahkan Jessica terus saja bicara sepanjang hari"

Donghae diam lalu tertawa kecil "Kau merindukan suaranya kan? Cepat sana pergi"

"Kau berisik"

Kyuhyun kembali memakai tas selempangnya lalu pergi keluar. Donghae tertawa keras "Dasar bodoh, masih saja mengelak perasaan sendiri"

Pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang tidak langsung pergi ke apartemen Sungmin. Dia hanya lalma duduk di mobilnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan headphonenya. Namun itu justru membuatnya lebih frustasi karena setiap lagu yang dia dengar selalu membuatnya teringat pada Sungmin. pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, dia mengemudikan mobilnya ke apartemen Sungmin. setelah memastikan kalau Jungmo sedang tidak bersama Sungmin perlahan Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu dengan cepat sampai di depan apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

TING TONG!

CKLEK!

"Lee Sungmin, aku.. ah, Hyukjae-ah"

Kyuhyun kira Sungmin yang akan membukakan pintu tapi ternyata Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan agak terkejut

"Kau kesini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin, apa dia ada?"

"Sungmin sudah tidur, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Mau ku bangunkan?"

"Tidak usah Hyukjae-ah, biarkan saja dia beristirahat. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja"

"Sungguh? Tapi dia semalaman memang tidak tidur kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya kelelahan dna banyak pikiran"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti "Kumohon kau pastikan dia minum vitamin dan makan teratur"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, jangan khawatir"

"Gomawo Hyukjae-ah, aku pergi dulu"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke depan Lift lalu masuk lagi ke dalam dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Ya! ku kira kau tidur" semprotnya

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti "Aku memang tidur lalu aku haus dan ingin minum makan aku bangun. Memangnya kenapa? Kau darimana?" tanya Sungmin

"Pabbo ya! Kyuhyun datang dan aku katakan padanya kalau kau tidur dan dia pergi lagi, kau.."

Kata-kata Hyukjae berhenti begitu saja sewaktu melihat Sungmin langsung berlari mengambil jaket tebalnya lalu keluar apartemen.

"Aku tidak mengerti Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mengerti kalian" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

_Jangan pergi Kyu, jangan pergi. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku belum mengatakan apapun. Jjebal jangan pergi dulu Kyu, tetaplah di tempatmu._

Sungmin dengan cepat turun ke basement. Dia tidak perduli kakinya pegal karena berlari. Begitu sampai di sana dia melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada mobil Kyuhyun. Biasanya selalu memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang. Kali ini tidak ada. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas.

"Kyu.." isaknya pelan "Pabbo ya! Kyuhyun pabbo"

Saat itu juga seulur tangan yang kuat menarik tubuhnya ke sebuah pelukan erat. "Aku memang bodoh Ming, maafkan aku" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Kau menghindar dariku, kau bahkan tidak membalas semua pesan dan telponku. Mengapa kau jahat padaku? apa karena aku menyebalkan? Aku hanya bisa marah dan mengeluh padamu jadi kau benci padaku?"

"Demi Tuhan bukan itu, bagaimana bisa aku benci padamu Ming, aku mencintaimu sejak awal. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu lebih lelah dari ini. aku takut jika kau lelah kau akan meninggalkan aku"

"Pikiran macam apa itu? Kau sama bodohnya seperti Jessica"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin, merengkuh wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya

"Aku merindukanmu Ming. Sepanjang hari yang kudengar hanya suara Donghae, Hyukjae dan Jessica. Telingaku sakit sekali"

Wajah Sungmin memerah "Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu. Sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pernah menjauhiku lagi Kyu, aku tidak bisa tanpamu"

"Tentu saja aku juga sangat tersiksa kau tahu? aku hanya ingin.."

Sungmin menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan dengan setengah berjinjit menjangkau bibir Kyuhyun hingga menempel dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun membalas, dia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Mereka saling memagut dan membalas ciuman sampai Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Enghh.." Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun mulai bermain di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya sangat hangat. Sungmin mengusap dada Kyuhyun yang bidang dan ikut terlarut dalam permainan kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun menyudahinya.

"Bisakah malam ini hanya berbicara tentang kita?" bisik Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo sedang duduk termenung sendirian di sebuah kafe. Memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan pertunangannya dengan Sungmin. semua memang salahnya dan Sungmin berhak untuk marah apalagi menjauhinya ditambah sikapnya di akmpus juga sangat memalukan sekali. Jungmo sangat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jungmo mengaduk-aduk minuman dalam gelasnya dengan frustasi lalu tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya.

"Jessica.."

Jessica menoleh ke arah Jungmo dia tersenyum melambaikan tanganya lalu menghampiri Jungmo "Jungmo-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jessica riang

"Aku hanya.. membunuh waktu, ah ya kau tahu sendiri"

Jessica tertawa lebar "Aku mengerti, ini pasti soal Lee Sungmin"

Jungmo mengangguk pelan "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja membeli beberapa kudapan"

"Sendirian? Kyuhyun tidak mengantarmu?"

Jessica cemberut "sejak kapan Kyunie mau mengajakku jalan-jalan dan keluar bersama? Sejak awal berkencan dengannya saja dia tidak pernah menganjakku pergi, main ke tempatku saja tidak pernah"

"Benarkah? Sungmin juga jarang sekali setuju jika aku mengajaknya berkencan yah paling buruk adalah semalam"

"Kurasa kita senasib" Jessica tertawa sebal. Jungmo tersenyum.

"Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu setidaknya aku tidak sendirian"

Jessica memukul Jungmo pelan "Kurasa tidak seharusnya Sungmin seperti itu, ya mungkin memang aku tidak suka padanya tapi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmua Jungmo-ah"

"Jangan begitu Jess, aku memang salah"

"Tidak, aku juga sempat berharap Kyuhyun akan memerikan ciumannya padaku tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku sampai frustasi karena ejekan temanku. Mereka semua mengira aku dan Kyuhyun sudah melangkah ke hubungan yang jauh"

"Aku turut berduka kalau begitu"

"Senang bisa berbagi denganmu" Jessica tersenyum tulus

"Biar kuantar kau pulang kalau begitu"

"Tidak usah Jungmo-ah"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Jungmo menuntunnya keluar dari kafe lalu berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah ada di dalam. Sepanjang perjalanan Jessica tidak berhnti bercerita dan Jungmo juga meladeninya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kau tahu Jungmo-ah, pada awalnya aku menyukaimu lebih dulu sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan berkata menyukaiku"

Jungmo hampir saja menginjak remnya tiba-tiba "Benarkah?"

Jessica tertawa lebar "Tapi itu dulu sewaktu kita masih sekolah, aku diam-diam menyukaimu dan masih tetap menyukaimu saat Kyuhyun sudah menyatakan perasaannya"

Jungmo kehilangan kata-katanya "Kau.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengagumimu karena kau sangat baik tapi kau begitu menyukai Sungmin"

"Jadia karena itu kau membenci Sungmin?" tanya Jungmo menyimpulkan

Jessica menggeleng "Tentu saja bukan, aku tidak suka dengan Sungmin sejak awal sebelum bertemu denganmu dan setelah kutahu kuakui aku semakin tidak suka padanya. Tapi itu kan dulu sekarang aku bahagia dengan Kyuhyun"

Jungmo tersenyum lebar "Jujur aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa tapi terima kasih Jess atas peraasaanmu. "

"Tidak masalah. Ah, sudah sampai Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah besar milik Jessica. Jessica turun dari mobil sama seperti Jungmo yang kemudian ikut turun.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Jungmo-ah"

"Ah, sama-sama Jess. Selamat malam"

Jessica melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya tapi sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Jungmo.

"maaf aku mencurinya dari Sungmin, kurasa itu bisa mengurangi rasa tidak sukaku padanya." Ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum. "selamat malam Jungmo-ah"

Jessica berjalan kembali menuju pagarnya dan Jungmo yang masih terdiam lalu mengejar dan menarik lengan Jessica.

Chu~

Bibir mereka bertabrakan dengan sempurna. Entah ini perasaan butuh , lelah menunggu atau juga mungkin perasaan suka. Jungmo hanya mengikuti semua yang hatinya katakan. Dan hatinya berkata untuk melakukan ini. mereka memiliki jalan cerita yang sama bahkan nasib yang sama. Jungmo terus mengekplorasi bibir Jessica dengan lembut lalu kasar lalu lembut lagi. Jessica tenggelam dalam permainannya. Baru kali ini Jungmo merasakan gairah dalam hidupnya. Melupakan Sungmin. Jessica melupakan Kyuhyun. Melupakan kekasih mereka yang juga sedang merajut kasih entah dimana.

TBC-

Hahahaha~

Haluyuhh mereka jadi selingkuh juga kan?

Ckckck

Mianhae ya readerdeul karena updatenya lama, alasannya banyak gak bisa dijelasin satu-satu dan salah satunya karena aku update yang di wp dulu tadi hihi

Makasih banget yang udah review, aku seneng banget kalian antusias sama ceritanya dan maaf sekali lagi jika gak sesuai dan gak bisa dibales satu-satu.

Reader baru selamat datang, peluk cium hangan dari aku~

Semoga chapter depan bisa update lebih cepet :3

Again and always, Thanks to:

**Imcherlonntan, liekaneshiro, kyulov, caxiebum, sparkyu-min, iinartie1, dha kyumin, freychullie, keys47, fifian160, min190196, lu'il kyumin elf, akanehana09, indahpusp09, suciaticitrau, ANAKNYADONGHAE, elyte1812, Abyyreon9, vhinanana, eunhee, imsfs, cho kyuri mappanyuki, mei hyun15, chohuichan, ayu kyumin, mitade13, dieshawardhani, margareth pumpkins, mayacassielf, okoyunjae, fiungasmara, kim hyunie, HANA, deroschan, stephanie choi, minyu, sasya, audrey musaena, sha, hyeri, nonkyu, chikyumin, is0live89, kyurin minnie, heeyeon, nurmakyuminelf, 1307 KMS, Hyugie lee, rio, KMS Kyuminshipper, Lee eun san, yuara tirania, hwonwon, kyu99, kyumin forever, bunyming, han jinielf, melani kyuminelfsha137, ary minmin, 137137137, minimi, azurasky elf, rositakyuhyun, guest, KimMyonginara, rima kyumin elf, pargyuchi, aniimin, liaa kyuminelf, danhobak98, miyoori29, lovely heemin, kyuminalways89,park rea hee, aidasungjin, takara hoshi, guest, chabluebilubilu, choi hyekyung, kimshippo, rinyeol, ayashi casey, nananaa, princess kyumin, kyumin saranghae, pikapika, teukieunhae, quint joyer, kiminka_anggi**

**Dan semua silent readers, yang belum kusebut mianhae**

**Semoga kalian mau tunggu terus ceritanya**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**See ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim kyuna**

**Follow my twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Pemandangan ini sangat indah. Langit yang seolah-olah membentuk layar hitam yang lebar dengan bintang berkilauan yang tersebar membentuk gugusan yang indah dan seorang dewi malam yang sedang mengawasi mereka sambil tersenyum, dibawahnya terhampar lautan dengan jutaan ombak yang merindu memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, berlarian berkejaran sampai tepian pantai lalu kembali lagi ke laut. Pasir-pasir yang seolah dengan sempurnanya dipasangkan dengan air laut, menunggu ombak menyampaikan ceritanya dengan setia.

Malam yang sangat indah dan romantis tentunya. Untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang merebahkan tubuh bersebelahan dan menatap bintang tanpa berkedip. Menatap bintang lalu membandingkan dengan bintang yang ada di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun perlahan menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin lalu memeluknya dari belakang, menyesapkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin, menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin yang membuatnya gila setiap saat. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang aneh namun sangat nikmat mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Mereka berbaring di atas pasir tanpa perduli baju mereka akan kotor atau apa. Sejak tadi hanya menghabiskan waktu di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. disingkirkannya rambut Sungmin yang tergerai dan mulai bermain di lehernya. Mengecupnya perlahan lalu menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sungmin sekali lagi hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang memabukkannya.

Perlahan Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya menuju ke dua buah gundukan kenyal miliknya, meminta Kyuhyun agar juga memanjakan benda itu.

Kyuhyun menyanggupi, perlahan menyusupkan jarinya ke dalam piyama Sungmin, tangan satunya berusaha membuka kaitan bra Sungmin, setelah berhasil dia perlahan meremas dada Sungmin dan bermain dengan nipplenya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya ada aliran listrik yang mengalir ke tubuhnya.

"Ahh.." akhirnya satu desahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap pada pekerjaannya, mengeksplorasi leher Sungmin dengan banyaknya kiss mark.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu sayang, keluarkan saja" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Ahh..Kyuuhh" tangan Sungmin meremas celana piyamanya dengan kuat

"Kau menyukainya kan?" goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus memilin nipple Sungmin, kedua kaki mereka kini saling bertaut

"Kau yang terbaik Kyuu, teruskan sayang"

"Akhh.. pelan Kyuuh"

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin dengan sedikit keras, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang kuat dan tidak berhenti sampai di sana, jemari Kyuhyun mulai membelai sesuatu di selangkangan Sungmin yang sudah basah dan entah kapan Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti Ming.. kau membuatku gila"

"Jangan berhenti Kyuuhh, lakukan yang kau mau"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya dengan tempo yang agak cepat di bagian dada ataupun selangkangan Sungmin. Sungmin mendapatkan tiga sensasi sekaligus. Rasanya ada kupu-kupu bermain di perutnya. tangan Sungmin terulur untuk menggapai tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mulai menekannya. Rasanya sangat tersiksa berposisi miring seperti ini.

"Jangan berbalik sayang, nikmati saja" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. udara cukup dingin namun sangat hangat untuk mereka karena nafas mereka yang saling memburu.

"Akhhh..." Sungmin merasa sedikit perih sewaktu Kyuhyun memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaannya. Sungmin agak menoleh kebelakang untuk menggapai bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan meluapkan rasa sakitnya di sana. Melumatnya dengan intens. Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya, dia mulai menambahkan jarinya lalu bergerak keluar masuk.

"Kyuhh..ahh.."

"Hangat Ming"

"Ahhhh.. fast..erhh.. kyuuhh"

Kyuhyun lebih menggerakkan jarinya dengan lebih cepat, bibirnya mengulum telinga Sungmin dan tangannya yang lain bermain dengan aktif dengan nipple Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh,,akuuh.."

Kyuhyun merasakan cairan cinta Sungmin membasahi tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membalik tubuh Sungmin yang melemas. Melihat sungmin yang terengah-engah, wajahnya yang mulus dan sangat erotis membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan langsung melumat bibir plump Sungmin.

"Eunghh.. "sungmin dengan pasrah membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun mengabsen penghuni mulutnya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas sejak tadi namun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia bahagia.

"Balas aku Ming" kata Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya. Sungmin mulai menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan bermain sebisanya. Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya, Sungmin sedikit memukul dada Kyuhyun agar dia melepaskan ciumannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menjilat saliva yang sudah lebih dulu turun di dagu Sungmin. mereka saling menatap dalam. Sungmin meraba wajah Kyuhyun, satu hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat mereka sedang berada dalam jarak dekat.

Sungmin mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kyuhyun, mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, juga bibirnya yang tebal.

"Kyu, aku rasa terus berkata mencintaimu tidak cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut "Aku juga berfikir yang sama sayang"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya "Kyu, kita lanjutkan di mobil saja ya"

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Tidak, aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang malam dan jangan berbuat curang, aku belum berbuat apapun untukmu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Kau sangat nakal Ming"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" bisik Sungmin.

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu sayang"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu membawanya menuju kursi belakang mobil.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Eungghh.."

Jessica sedikit mendorong tubuh Jungmo sewaktu oksigen sudah sangat menipis di dadanya. Mereka saling menatap. Jungmo baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan dan keduanya sama-sama langsung teringat pada kekasih mereka.

"Maafkan aku Jess" ucap Jungmo pelan. Jessica menggeleng

"Tidak, ini semua salahku. "

Mereka berdua kemudian diam lagi. Jungmo merasa seperti pengecut saja, bayangan wajah Sungmin hadir di kepalanya. Sama seperti yang dialami Jessica, dia merasa telah mengkhianati Kyuhyun.

"Kau pulang saja Jungmo-ah, aku mau masuk ke dalam"

Jungmo menarik tangan Jessica "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Aku mengerti Jungmo-ah, kau dan aku sama-sama sedang membutuhkan semua itu. Sudah malam kau pulanglah dan terima kasih"

Jessica perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jungmo lama hanya diam sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sebelum mendapatkan maaf dari Sungmin dia sudah mengkhianatinya lebih dulu.

Jessica sedikit menangis di kamarnya. Perasaannya pada Jungmo memang telah lama hilang dan kini kembali lagi. dia melupakan Kyuhyun bahkan mengkhianatinya.

"Maafkan aku Kyunie, aku telah mengkhianatimu malam ini"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Bisakah waktu berhenti di sini? Membiarkan kami berdua yang sedang merajut kasih tetap pada kebahagiaannya dan tidak terpisah oleh kenyataan yang seharusnya bisa tidak terjadi? _

_Aku ingin terus begini, aku ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin dia dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini. aku mencintainya. sangat dan tidak bisa berhenti sampai kapanpun. aku bahagia melihat dia berada di sebelahku, memelukku dengan erat, menyentuhku dengan sejuta perasaannya. Aku dan dia sudah cukup, itu saja sudah cukup. aku tidak perduli dengan yang ada di dunia ini jika sudah ada dia. Aku bisa merasakan dia melindungiku setiap saat meskipun kami tidak sedang bersama karena dia memang selalu ada untukku, menjagaku, mencintaiku. Oh Tuhan, jangan pisahkan kami. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya._

"Emmhh..Ahhh.."

Entah sudah berapa banyak desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, mereka berkali-kali melakukan percintaan tanpa lelah di dalam mobil sampai mobil Audi A5 itu kembali berembun.

Kini mereka bedua sudah full naked dengan baju yang berserakan di bawah dan masih terus saling mencari kenikmatan di setiap bagian tubuh pasangannya di kursi mobil yang tidak terlalu lebar. Sungmin berada di atas Kyuhyun, melumat habis bibirnya sambil menggesekkan bagian privat mereka.

"Ahh..Ming" desah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengggigi kecil nipplenya. Tangan Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin saat Sungmin melakukannya. Sungmin turun ke perut Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya sesaat sebelum turun ke bagian paha dalam Kyuhyun, meraih junior Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya dan mengulumnya. Tangannya memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun.

"Mingghh..Ahh..lebih cepat"

Sungmin mengangguk dalam kulumannya dan lebih mempercepat gerakannya sampai dia merasakan junior Kyuhyun berkedut di dalam mulutnya yang penuh.

"Akuuu keluarrhh.."

Sungmin tidak menelan semua cairan Kyuhyun, dia membaginya dengan Kyuhyun lewat sebuah ciuman panasnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah lalu tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat ketika dengan perlahan Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin. Sungmin merasa holenya yang sudah basah menjadi penuh.

"Bergeraklah sayang, cari kepuasanmu"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga junior Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk dinding kewanitaannya. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun dan terkadang menggigitnya.

"Ahhhkk.. Kau menggigitku sayang"

Sungmin bergerak lebih cepat saat dia merasa junior kyuhyun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. "Kyuuhh, di sana.. ahh..."

Kyuhyun juga sudah merasakan juniornya berkedut tapi dia menahan untuk keluar dan membiarkan Sungmin keluar lebih dulu. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seiring tubuhnya sangat lemas. Tenaganya sudah habis. Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Ahh.. pelan-pelan kyu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin saat mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih keras, satu hal yang dibiasakan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam dan itu membuat Sungmin frustasi.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah kan sayang?" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur saja besok?" tanya Sungmin yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Kyuhyun yang bidang

"Kau harus tetap kuliah sayang, jangan lupakan masa depanmu"

"Aku ingin bersamamu setiap hari, aku ingin dipeluk seperti ini setiap hari"

"Aku juga menginginkan itu, percayalah. Tapi semua itu ada saatnya sayang, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan bermimpi yang indah bersamaku"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil meraih bibir Kyuhyun "saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin agak kesulitan berjalan pagi ini dan dia sangat mengantuk. Hampir saja dia bolos kuliah tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengantarnya tepat waktu. Hyukjae mengomentari mereka dengan malas. Sungmin membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Tapi ada yang aneh pagi ini. bagaimana tidak? Jessica yang biasanya jika bertemu dengannya langsung marah-marah tidak jelas hari ini berjalan sambil menunduk ketika melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin menatap dengan aneh. Dia menyenggol Hyukjae dengan pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nenek sihir itu?"

"Molla, mungkin dia sedang tidak bermake-up hari ini makanya menunduk saja"

Sungmin tertawa aneh "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, bagaimana bisa selama belasan tahun baru kali ini dia menunduk melihatku?"

"Sudahlah, bukankah itu baik?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi dia terus melanjutkan makan siangnya di kantin kampus. Tak lama Donghae datang dan merangkul Hyukjae dengan mesra. Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti.

"Lee Sungmin, kali ini kalian tidur dimana?" godanya. Hyukjae mencubit perut Donghae

Sungmin terkekeh "Kami tidur di mobil, apa kau juga menikmati kasurku dengan baik semalam?"

Hyukjae menatap dengan panik "Kau tahu darimana Minnie-ya?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya "Ah, Mianhae Minnie-ya"

"Gwaenchana, Kyuhyun memberitahuku sebelum pulang kalau kau ada di apartemenku"

"Bocah itu!" umpat Donghae kesal

"Donghae-ah, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Jessica?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan "Molla"

Sungmin menatapnya intens "Aku rasa kau tahu sesuatu, katakan!"

"Kau tanya saja pada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu lebih tahu segalanya dibanding aku"

Sungmin berfikir sejenak "Kyuhyun? Tahu apa? Kyuhyun tidak bercerita apapun pagi ini kepadaku"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja padanya, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Chagiya, aku akan menemuimu setelah selesai nanti"

Donghae berdiri untuk mengecup bibir Hyukjae lalu pergi. Sungmin dengan segera menekan-nekan ponselnya.

"Kyu, kau dimana sekarang?"

"_Hei, aku sedang di perpustakaan, mengapa menelponku?"_

"Akan kutemui kau di sana"

KLIK

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya "Hyukjae-ah, aku duluan"

Lee Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat ke arah perpustakaan yang berada di fakultas Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan masuk dan mulai mencari Kyuhyun. Perpustakaan memang tidak begitu ramai di saat makan siang, Kyuhyun biasa menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk membaca atau tidur. Seseorang menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke pojok rak buku.

"Mengapa kau ke sini?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi pada Jessica?" tanya Sungmi langsung. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Kau bohong" Sungmin menatap dengan sebal

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan apapun setelah ini, tidak perlu ikut campur atau apa, dengar?"

"Aku Dengar"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

*flashback*

Jessica tampak seperti orang gila karena sejak semalam dia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya terus terpusat pada Kyuhyun dan rasa bersalahnya. Belum pernah dia merasa sesedih ini dan setakut ini melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tapi ini Kyuhyun, dan dia telah mengkhianatinya. Jessica pagi itu juga mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun. Hanya saja di sana tidak ada siapapun. Dia menangis sepanjang jalan karena sibuk tidak menemukan Kyuhyun sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang di kampus. Jessica langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Jess, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kyu, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku bisa gila jika terus menyembunyikan ini"

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun membawa Jessica untuk duduk

Jessica mulai menangis dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bertanya-tanya "Jess, kumohon.."

"Kyu, berjanjilah jangan membenciku setelah kau mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia masih sangat lelah karena semalaman hampir tidak tidur menemani Sungmin bercerita tentang impiannya kelak. Paginya dia harus mengantar Sungmin dengan segera ke apartemen lalu pergi ke kampus.

"Katakan saja, aku janji.."

"Kyu, aku..aku.. semalam...Jungmo..kami berciuman"

JDER! Seperti ada petir yang menyambar Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdenyut. Bukan karena kekasihnya selingkuh atau karena kekasihnya mengkhianatinya tapi karena perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menumpuk untuk keduanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak mampu bicara.

"Kyu, maafkan aku" isak Jessica

_Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Jess, Aku yang telah memisahkanmu dari Jungmo. Aku tahu kau mencintai Jungmo sejak awal namun aku menyatakan perasaanku untuk melindungi Sungmin. seharusnya kau bahagia Jess, seharusnya kau senang bukan? Tapi karena aku kau harus menangis seperti ini. Aku yang salah Jess, aku yang salah._

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jessica yang menangis lebih keras hingga tidak perduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan.

*flashback end*

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sejak dulu kulakukan"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin memandang orang yang ada di depannya. Jungmo datang dengan wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah. Sungmin sudah tahu semuanya bahkan sebelum Jungmo bercerita tentang hal yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan Jessica. Jungmo menemuinya di depan fakultasnya sore itu sepulang kuliah. Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya yang kebetulan sedang sama dengan Hyukjae.

"Minnie-ya, aku.."

"Jungmo-ah, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tampak kurus sekali?" tanya sungmin lembut

"Aku, mungkin aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kesalahanku" jawab Jungmo pelan

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Jungmo-ah, lebih baik kita lupakan saja semua masalah ini"

Jungmo menatap tidak percaya "Minnie-ya bahkan aku.."

"Jungmo-ah, sudahlah. Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu bahkan aku juga ikut salah dalam hal ini"

"Tidak, kau harus mendengarkan aku Lee Sungmin. kemarin aku mencium Jessica"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum "Aku sudah mendengarnya Jungmo-ah"

"dan kau tidak marah padaku? aku mengkhianatimu Lee Sungmin"

_Kau ingin bicara tentang pengkhianatan denganku Jungmo-ah? Aku yang lebih pantas disebut itu_

"Aku tahu itu, aku percaya padamu"

Jungmo meneteskan air matanya tidak percaya. Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan sadar benar apa yang dia lakukan, dia menghapus air mata Jungmo lalu dengan perlahan menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jungmo.

_Aku tahu Kyuhyun bahkan sedang melihatku sekarang, aku tahu dia sedang memejamkan matanya sekarang, aku tahu dia terluka atas ulahku, aku berciuman dengan orang ini, aku melakukannya karena aku rasa Jungmo berhak atas ini, Kau percaya padaku kan Kyu? Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyu tapi Jungmo sudah lima tahun menungguku. Kata-kata Donghae tempo hari terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku memang sudah memberinya kesempatan dan kali ini untuk pertama dan terakhir aku ingin melepas kesempatan yang dia punya. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, selamanya._

Sungmin merasa ciumannya hambar meskipun sesekali Jungmo melumat bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja dia tetap tidak merasakan apapun. Biasanya jika sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun hatinya meledak-ledak dan rasanya seperti melayang ke udara. Sungmin terus menyebut nama Kyuhyun dalam pejaman matanya. Membandingkan rasa yang berbeda yang dia dapatkan dari Jungmo dan Kyuhyun. Tetap saja hatinya memilih Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Kyuhyun seorang pencium handal atau apa tapi karena Kyuhyunlah orang yang dia cintai yang membuatnya melayang dengan ciumannya, yang membuatnya selalu ingin bersama Kyuhyun, yang menjadikan ciuman itu candu baginya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Perih. Bagaimana semalam mereka bercinta, bagaimana semalam mereka tidur sambil berpelukan, bagaimana saat pagi hari Sungmin memberinya morning kiss, semuanya terus berputar di kepalanya sampai pusing. Donghae menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau percaya padanya bukan?"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo merasa sangat bahagia malam itu, bagaimana tidak? orang yang sangat kau cintai di dunia ini memberikan ciumannya untukmu. akhirnya setelah kau menunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Siapa yang tidak bahagia akan hal itu? Jungmo mengajak Sungmin makan malam bersama dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, membelikan Sungmin banyak boneka, makanan, juga beberapa baju. Sungmin dengan setia mengikuti meskipun hatinya tidak tenang karena terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan menerimanya jika Kyuhyun marah nanti. Sungmin tidak akan memberikan perlawanan jika Kyuhyun memarahinya dan membencinya sampai beberapa hari. Sungmin merasa berhak menerima itu dan dia akan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya.

Mereka sampai di basement apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin turun dari mobil begitu juga Jungmo.

"Selamat malam Jungmo-ah, sampai jumpa besok"

"Selamat malam Chagiya"

Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat lalu mengecup keningnya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Jungmo memperhatikannya sampai hilang di balik pintu lift lalu pergi dengan mobilnya dengan hati yang riang.

Jungmo terus bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan, tidak menyangka peristiwa semalam dengan Jessica justru membawa kebaikan padanya dan merubah hati Sungmin yang sekeras batu. Jungmo berniat untuk mampir sebentar ke tempat Jessica. Dia memutarbalikkan mobilnya ke arah rumah Jessica, namun sebelum sampai di sana dia melihat Jessica sedang duduk di trotoar jalan sambil menangis tersedu. Kontan Jungmo turun dari mobilnya dan dengan cemas mendekati Jessica.

"Jess, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungmo cemas dia berjongkok menghadap Jessica

Jessica mengangkat wajahnya "Jungmo-ah" isaknya. Jungmo memeluk Jessica dengan erat .

"Kyunie.."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyunie memutuskan hubungan kita, kami putus Jungmo-ah" isaknya dengan sedih

TBC-

Im ready for your complain, anger, and stuff -,- #author baca surat yasin

Aku udah update cepet loh ya, soalnya besok aku pulang ke rumah mihihi gak tahu bisa update ato engga~

Semoga kalian masih mau nugguin lanjutannya dan gak punya niat membunuh authornya #author disumpel pake sendal. Diikutin dulu aja *bosen thor gitu terus*

Reader baru selamat datang yah :3

Makasi atas reviewnya dan maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu

Big thanks to:

**Freychullie, dha kyumin, iinxartie1, akanehana09, fifian160, lu'il kyumin elf, kim chocho, is0live89, sha, indahpus96, hyugi lee, kyulov, cho kyuri mappanyuki, suciarticitrau, dieshawardani, audrey musaena, nananaa, okoyunjae, desroschan, heeyeon, hyeri, gdtop, HANA, KMS kyuminshipper, clouds1489, ayachi casey, tinaff359, jobe13ve, imsfs, fiungasmara, guest, choi hyekyung, aidasungjin, nurmakyuminelf, minimi, ayu kyumin, ary minmin, qhia503, endahluxiuen, cho kyula, margareth pumpkins, bunnyming, nonkyu, lee eun san, miyoori29, kyu99, shim yeonhae, ririn puspitaelf, kimMyonginara, dminiekyunnie, kyumin forever, kyurin minnie, mei hyun15, chabluebilubilu, rositakyuhyun, guest, yuara tirania, princess kyumin, bbuingbbuing137, mayasiwonesteverlastingfrien s, winnielf, sparkyu-min, kim hyunie, kyuminalways89, danhobak98, melani kyuminelfsha137, rearelf, annisanapriyani, chikyumin, mitade13, rithagaemgyu, teukieunhae, keys47, guest, park rea hee, chohuichan, guest, azurasky elf, kiminka_anggi**

**All silent readers, yang belum kesebut mianhae TT**

**Gomawo sekali lagi dan tunggu kelanjutannya ya**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**See ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim kyuna**

**Follow my twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Ada ralat, inget kan di chap kemarin ada ucapan Kyu yang kayak gini "aku akan melakukan hal yang sejak dulu aku lakukan"**

**Itu salah, ya ampun beneran, dipikiranku itu udah diketik kayak gini "aku akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya sejak dulu sudah aku lakukan"**

**Mian ya, pantesan aja banyak yang tanya rencana kyu sebenernya apa mehehe. Jadi yang bener yang terakhir. *bow* gomawo udah maklumin.**

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

*Flashback*

Mereka duduk berdua dalam diam. Jessica punya satu alasan mengapa dia hanya diam, itu semua hanya karena dia tidak ingin jika dia bicara hanya akan menambah kemarahan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum dia memulai untuk bicara.

"Jess.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan

Jessica menoleh dengan air mata berderai. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah yeoja itu dengan lembut dan menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun lagi. jessica sudah tidak bisa bicara. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan "Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semuanya"

Jessica kontan menarik tangan Kyuhyun "Jjebal Kyu, aku yang salah padamu. Jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu" isaknya

"Kau hanya mencintai Jungmo. Aku bahkan sudah tahu itu sejak dulu Jess. Kau mencintainya"

"Kyu, aku.."

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Jessica dengan lembut "Aku yang seharusnya kau benci dari dulu. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu pada Jungmo tapi aku malah menyatakan perasaan padamu"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan itu lagi Kyu, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku sekarang"

"Itulah, aku tidak ingin kau semakin menipu dirimu sendiri. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya untukmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintai seseorang Jess, sejak dulu. Dan aku harus menjadi kekasihmu untuk melindunginya"

"Kyunie.." Jessica menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya "Kau mencintai orang lain?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "Maafkan aku Jess, aku egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku sangat mencintai orang itu, sampai kapanpun"

"Aku tidak percaya.. aku tidak mau percaya. Kyunie mencintaiku, bukan dia siapapun itu"

Kyuhyun menarik Jessica dalam pelukannya "Kumohon Jess, lupakan aku. percayalah kalau kau bisa mencintai orang lain. Kita tidak saling mencintai Jess, jangan bohongi dirimu. Bahkan perasaanmu pada Jungmo masih tersisa di hatimu kan? Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari sekedar bajingan sepertiku. Percayalah"

*flashback end*

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin lama dia hanya diam, membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menjitak kepala Sungmin "Berani sekali kau berciuman di depanku" Sungmin terkekeh

"Mianhae Kyu, kukira kau akan marah padaku"

"Untuk apa? bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sungmin mencubit perut Kyuhyun.

"Geurae, kau sangat beruntung" ujarnya sambil cemberut

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sungmin seraya mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut "Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae"

Sungmin menikmati bisikan lembut itu dengan memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata yang selamanya akan membuatnya melayang ke udara. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Kau darimana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu

Kyuhyun bergerak menuju dapur "Aku? hanya mencari beberapa buku" jawabnya bohong

"Benarkah?"

Setelah membuat dua gelas coklat panas Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Sungmin, menyalakan televisi dan merangkul Sungmin.

"Kukira kau akan marah padaku Kyu" kata Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambut Sungmin

"Sudahlah, aku percaya padamu sama halnya seperti kau percaya padaku"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku. Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Tidak ada sayang, mungkin aku hanya lelah. Kau sudah makan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyu, aku tahu karena matamu tidak pernah bohong" paksa Sungmin, dia tahu Kyuhyun-nya agak beda malam ini dan dia ingin tahu kenapa. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin dan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

"Aku lelah Ming, bisakah kau menemaniku sampai tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Tidurlah Kyu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

"Saranghae, jeongmal"

Perlahan Sungmin memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun ke atas pahanya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

_Aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang rasa bersalahku pada Jessica, tentang bagaimana rasanya menahan tangis saat dia memanggil namaku, tentang bagaimana aku memikirkan luka dalam yang telah kubuat kepadanya, tentang bagaimana rasa cintaku padamu yang membuatku menjadi sepengecut ini, tentang bagaimana hatiku yang sangat rapuh jika tidak ada kau malam ini, tentang bagaimana gilanya aku memikirkan hubungan ini dan jutaan pengkhianatanku pada Jungmo, juga tentang kau. apa kau akan terus bertahan? Apa kau tetap bertahan sekalipun semuanya berubah nanti? Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. tidak bisakah dengan itu saja semuanya menjadi sesuai seperti apa yang aku mau selama ini? _

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

BRUK!

Dengan kasar Jungmo mendorong tubuh kyuhyun hingga membentur tembok dengan kerasnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Kini Jungmo menarik kerah kemejanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam.

"Aku yang menciumnya bodoh! mengapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu?"

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. "Katakan padaku! apa salahnya? Dia mencintaimu Kyu"

"Jungmo-ah ada apa?"

Sungmin,Hyukjae, dan Donghae datang. Sungmin menatap kaku "Apa yang terjadi Jungmo-ah?"

"Kyuhyun memutuskan Jessica semalam" cerita Donghae. Sungmin menatap tidak percaya, dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak menatapnya.

"Seharusnya kau marah padaku! dia tidak bersalah"

"Dia mencintaimu"

"Itu dulu bocah, dia hanya mencintaimu sekarang"

"Aku yang tidak mencintainya..."

Semua yang ada di sana menoleh dengan kaget apalagi Jungmo "Apa kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan intens "Aku berpacaran dengannya karena aku mencintai seseorang"

Sungmin terdiam. kata-kata itu menusuknya. Sudah berapa banyak pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuknya dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengatakan itu semua kepada Jungmo. Semalam pasti Kyuhyun juga memikirkan Jessica. Sungmin menunduk, kasihan sekali Jessica.

"Apa kau bilang Kyu?" Jungmo makin mencengkram kerah Kyuhyun, Donghae menahan tubuh Jungmo dengan kuat, mengantisipasi kejadian selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintai seseorang Jungmo-ah, aku berkencan dengan Jessica untuk melindunginya. Aku mencintai orang itu selama belasan tahun, kau puas?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jungmo dengan kasar lalu pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Jungmo menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sungmin kontan berlari keluar mengejar Kyuhyun. Jungmo tidak menyadari itu, dia terlalu lemas dan bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dua orang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kyu, tunggu aku"

Sungmin berusaha menjangkau Kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya, Kyuhyun seketika berhenti dan menarik tangan Sungmin, menggenggam dengan erat lalu tetap berjalan tidak perduli orang di sekitarnya mulai memandang dengan aneh. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin, Sungmin menurut dia turut masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintunya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Jess.." Panggil Jungmo pelan. Jessica yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya mengangguk dengan lemah

"Aku sudah mencoba bicara dengan Kyuhyun tapi maafkan aku sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dia memang mencintai orang lain, maksudku.."

Jessica tersenyum lebar "Gwaenchanayeo Jungmo-ah, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Jess"

"KAu tidak perlu melakukan apapun Jungmo-ah, aku tidak pernah memintanya dan kau tidak harus melakukannya. Aku sudah baikan sekarang, mungkin ada benarnya Kyuhyun mengakhiri ini supaya aku tidak terluka lebih lama lagi"

Jungmo menarik Jessica ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Jessica dengan lembut membuat Jessica memejamkan matanya menahan tangis

"Kau pasti sembuh Jess, percayalah padaku"

"Gomawo Jungmo-ah, kau sangat baik"

"Mianhae, aku terlambat menyadari perasaanmu. Aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin sampai hanya dia yang bisa kulihat selama ini"

Jessica melepas pelukan Jungmo lalu tertawa lebar "Geurae, Sungmin sangat beruntung sekali. kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Ah, sepertinya dia pergi bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae, setelah ini aku harus kuliah lagi. jadi Kyuhyun tidak menghubungimu?"

Jessica menggeleng kepala "Aku hanya mengirim beberapa pesan singkat dan dia membalasnya. Dia sangat baik padaku"

"Mengapa dia berkata kalau dia berkencan denganmu untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku merasa seolah aku selalu menjahati orang yang dia cintai, tapi siapa? Aku tidak punya musuh atau orang yang kubenci"

Jungmo diam sebentar "Sungmin?" gumamnya pelan. Jessica terbahak.

"Sungmin? Jungmo-ah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah musuh bebuyutan selama belasan tahun bahkan Kyuhyun selalu setuju dengan semua pemikiranku tentang Sungmin, jadi mana mungkin"

Jungmo tertawa tawar "Benar, aku sangat bodoh"

"Sudahlah Jungmo-ah tidak perlu berdebat tentang siapa yang dicintai Kyuhyun karena aku merasa Kyuhyun hanya mengada-ada, dia akan kembali padaku. aku yakin benar soal itu. dan kau, jangan bertengkar hanya karena membantuku."

Jungmo tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jessica "Geurae, jaga dirimu dan semoga tebakanmu benar"

"Tentu saja, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari lima tahun berpacaran, sama seperti kau dan Sungmin. aku pergi dulu Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Jessica lalu diam lagi.

_Aku mencintai seseorang Jungmo-ah, aku berkencan dengan Jessica untuk melindunginya_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinga Jungmo, belum lagi ingatannya tentang Kyuhyun yang datang saat dia berusaha mencumbu Sungmin dan marah sekali padanya. Perasaan janggal itu terus menguasai dirinya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kau tampak sangat marah sekali, hmm?" Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun perlahan menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang ada di wajahnya

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja.."

"Kyu, mengapa kau lakukan itu? dan kau juga tidak menceritakannya padaku"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berfikir macam-macam lagi Ming, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi"

Sungmin beralih untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat "Bukan begitu bodoh, kau selalu menyimpannya sendirian. Itu menyakitkan Kyu"

"Tidak, akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau berfikir tentang masalahku melebihi aku"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebal "Aku benci padamu, selalu bermain dengan rahasiamu dan membuatku penasaran"

Dengan terkekeh pelan Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin yang sedang menatap marah ke arah jendela mobil "Apa kau senang mendengarnya? Aku sudah putus dengan Jessica bagaimanapun juga"

Perlahan amarah Sungmin meleleh, dia tersenyum malu "Awalnya aku tidak percaya dan sangat kasihan dengan Jessica tapi aku.."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan lagi lembut dan manis bibir plump Sungmin. begitu juga dengan Sungmin, mereka hanya saling melumat lembut seolah mengatakan semuanya lagi dari awal.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan setelah mereka melepaskan ciumannya

"Hmm?"

"Besok malam kau harus datang ke tempatku, arra?" rengeknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu sayang"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Chagiya, bagaimana dengan makan malammu dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae?" tanya Jungmo. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya tapi dengan segera paham maksud perkataan Jungmo

"Ah, sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa tapi sepertinya mereka belum mau pulang jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat" jelas sungmin. "kau sudah makan malam Jungmo-ah?"

"Belum, aku baru saja selesai kuliah dan seharian mencari Kyuhyun, dia menghilang begitu saja"

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Seandainya Jungmo tahu kalau dia tahu segalanya tentang dimana Kyuhyun sekarang dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu"

Sungmin berjalan ke dapur seperti biasa Jungmo mengekorinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang, memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang masak.

"Mengapa kau hanya memasukkan daging?"

Sungmin baru ingat kalau dia masak untuk Jungmo bukan Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya makan daging tidak pernah makan sayur.

"Ah, aku lupa" Sungmi menjawab dengan cengirannya "Biar aku ambil dulu"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak makan sayuran? Seperti Kyuhyun saja"

DEG

"Aku hanya lupa Jungmo-ah" kata Sungmin datar sambil membuka kulkasnya.

"Kau juga akhir-akhir ini senang sekali mendengarkan lagu kesukaan Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin terdiam kaku tapi sambil menarik nafas panjang dia kembali untuk mencuci sayuran "Sejak kapan kau mengomentari apa yang aku suka dan Kyuhyun suka? Bukankah semua orang punya selera masing-masing? Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun suka dengan lagu itu atau tidak" katanya sambil memotong sayuran dengan cepat hingga terdengar bunyi TUK TUK yang keras. Sungmin sedang emosi.

Jungmo terkekeh "Lee Sungmin, aku hanya bercanda mengapa kau marah sekali? hmm?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil dan hebatnya kau selalu membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun"

Jungmo kembali memeluk Sungmin "Apa terdengar aneh jika aku cemburu dengannya?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi kaku "Cemburu? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ragu

"Dia menyukai seseorang selama belasan tahun tapi berkencan dengan orang lain untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai, aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang jalan pikiran seperti itu"

_Geurae, hanya dia yang bisa. Kyuhyun-ku yang mencintai dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan sampai tidak terpikir olehku. _

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang siapa yeoja itu, tapi kupikir hanya jika dia ingin melindungi orang yang dia cintai dengan berkencan dengan Jessica berarti Jessica membenci yeoja itu bukan? Hanya kau yang dibenci oleh Jessica selama ini"

PRANG!

"Ommo! Chagiya Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengambil pisaunya yang jatuh, untung saja tidak mengenai kakinya. Wajah Sungmin mendadak pucat.

"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun mencintaimu Chagi?"

_Jika kukatakan iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Jungmo-ah? Apa kau akan membunuh Kyuhyun? Atau kau akan membunuhku? Kalau membenciku aku sudah yakin kau akan melakukannya._

"Jungmo-ah, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Bahkan kau tahu sendiri Kyuhyun membenciku dan mengapa kita harus membicarakan ini?"

Jungmo tertawa lagi "Kau benar, aku memang bodoh tapi aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Itu bagus, hanya saja kau membuat semuanya menjadi aneh"

Sungmin terus melanjutkan osengan daging dan sayurannya sementara Jungmo menyiapkan piring dan gelas di meja makan beserta nasinya. Dan duduk menunggu di meja makan. Tak lama Sungmin datang dengan masakannya. Dengan tidak sabar Jungmo mencicipi masakan Sungmin

"Masih panas Jungmo-ah, hati-hati"

Jungmo tidak perduli, dia mulai mengunyah makanannya "Kurang manis chagi, bukankah kau dulu suka masakan yang manis?"

Sungmin ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya sekarang juga, lagi-lagi dia terbiasa memasak makanan untuk kyuhyun yang tidak suka sayuran dan tidak suka manis.

"Mungkin aku lupa menambahkan gula, mau ku tambah?"

"Tidak usah, ini sangat enak dan lain dari biasanya. Duduklah, temani aku makan"

Sungmin menarik nafas lalu duduk di depan Jungmo, memperhatikan kekasihnya makan dengan intens namun yang dilihatnya justru Kyuhyun yang sedang makan sambil menatapnya. Sungmin tersenyum jika mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun memaksanya makan dengan menyuapi makanan dari mulut ke mulut beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia tidak nafsu makan. Kyuhyun selalu punya cara sendiri untuk membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta berkali-kali lagi.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Hari ini Kyuhyun akan datang ke apartemennya, jadi sungmin memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kudapan juga buah dan wine. Dia pergi sendirian karena Hyukjae sudah pergi bersama Donghae entah kemana. Sungmin sudah selesai berbelanja dan Kyuhyun menemani lewat ponselnya. Kyuhyun masih di kampus dan harus mengikuti beberapa kuliah sampai sore.

SRET!

BUKK!

"Josonghamnida"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Gwaenchanayeo"

Beberapa tomat dan buahnya jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah, Sungmin mencoba berlari untuk memungut satu kentang yang terus menggelinding, struktur bangunan di basement membentuk suatu turunan yang lumayan landai, Sungmin terus mengejar kentangnya tanpa menyadari ada mobil yang dengan kencangnya melaju untuk keluar dari basement.

Sungmin menoleh, dia tahu mobil itu akan segera menabraknya dan tampaknya mobil itu juga sedang berusaha untuk berhenti. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat kental di hati dan kepalanya

"Kyu.."

CKIIT! BRAKK!

Sungmin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, dari kepalanya mengucur darah segar. Orang yang ada di dalam mobil segera keluar dan membantu mengangkat Sungmin, membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kyu.." gumam Sungmin lagi sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya sewaktu dia mengecek ponselnya. Ada beberapa panggilan masuk dari Sungmin. sewaktu baru saja dia ingin menelpon Sungmin ponselnya kembali bunyi.

"Yeoboseyeo? Apa ini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar suara seorang namja dari seberang sana "Benar, ini.."

"Begini, Lee Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan. Bisakah kau datang? Karena orang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya ingin bertemu denganmu"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun mati berdiri dibuatnya "Sungmin? bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sungmin-ssi tidak apa-apa, hanya luka ringan di kepalanya tapi dia harus menjalani rawat inap untuk beberapa hari"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Tidak mungkin dia datang ke sana sedangkan dia hanya selingkuhan Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa datang, anda bisa menghubungi bibinya"

"Baiklah, akan kucoba"

"Apa benar sungmin baik-baik saja?"

"Benar, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telponnya, tubuhnya lemas "Kau, mengapa selalu ceroboh? Sudah kubilang jangan pergi sendirian, tetap saja. Kau membuatku mati Ming"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jungmo berlari dengan cepat di lorong rumah sakit, setelah mendapat kabar dari Bibi Lee dia segera datang ke rumah sakit bahkan meninggalkan kuliahnya yang masih harus dihadiri.

"Gomo, bagaimana keadaan Minnie?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Jungmo-ah, kau masuk saja. Sungmin masih tidur, aku akan kembali"

Jungmo mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke dalam, menatap sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Jungmo menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini Chagiya? Kau membuatku hampir mati" gumamnya pelan

"Annyeonghaseyeo.." sapa seseorang. Jungmo menoleh

"Annyeonghaseyeo"

"Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Jungmo mengangkat alisnya "Bukan, aku Kim Jungmo"

"Ah, kupikir kau Kyuhyun-ssi, dia orang yang ku telpon tadi dan menyuruhku menelpon Nyonya Lee."

"Kau menelpon Kyuhyun?"

"Aku hanya menekan panggilan cepat saja. Ah, kenalkan aku Park Junsu, aku yang tidak sengaja menabrak Sungmin-ssi, saat itu sedang di tikungan dan aku tak melihat sungmin-ssi yang sedang mengambil kentangnya."

"Kentang?" tanya Jungmo semakin tidak mengerti

"Iya, di basement swalayan. Sepertinya dia belanja banyak hari ini, bungkusan belanja Sungmin-ssi kuletakkan di sana" katanya menunjuk ke pojok ruangan

"Aku sudah membayar semua biaya administrasinya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini"

Jungmo masih belum bisa berfikir dengan jernih "tidak apa-apa, yang penting Sungmin baik-baik saja" katanya lagi

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih Kim Jungmo-ssi"

Jungmo dengan segera memeriksa belanjaan Sungmin dan benar dugaannya. Sungmin membeli sebotol wine. Juga beberapa daging kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, ini hanya kebetulan saja kan? Ini tidak benar? Iya kan Lee Sungmin? kau dan Kyuhyun tidak membodohiku selama ini kan?"

Jungmo terduduk lemas. Hatinya berkata tidak mungkin tapi otaknya berfikir dengan cepat atas semua yang dijelaskan orang itu tadi. Mengapa Sungmin menjadikan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun sebagai panggilan cepatnya? Mengapa Sungmin membeli wine? Mengapa Sungmin pergi ke swalayan hari ini? bukankah semalam dia bilang ada kuliah? Mengapa Sungmin membeli daging kesukaan Kyuhyun? Semua pertanyaan dan jawaban bisa dijawab sendiri oleh Jungmo sebenarnya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menjawab dan berharap jawaban yang ada di kepalanya salah.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun sangat lemah dan kepalanya sangat berat. Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat dan mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin yang diperban.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" sapa Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengangguk lemah

"Sejak kapan kau di sini Kyu?"

"Aku baru saja sampai, Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang membeli sesuatu keluar. Kau mau kuambilkan apa?"

"Aku ingin minum Kyu, haus."

Dengan sekejap Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambilkan Sungmin segelas air, menahan kepala Sungmin dan membantunya untuk minum.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang sayang?"

"Kepalaku sangat berat Kyu, apa Jungmo tidak kesini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Dia sudah pulang tadi, Donghae yang menemaninya"

"Mianhae, acara kita batal Kyu.." ujar Sungmin kecewa

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sangat khawatir sekali, kau membuatku hampir mati sayang. jangan ulangi lagi ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah kemudian meminta Kyuhyun mendekat "Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Aku takut sekali tadi Kyu.." ucap Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun mendekat, menggenggam lagi jemari Sungmin

"Sudah, yang terpenting kau tidak apa-apa sayang"

"Jangan pergi Kyu, temani aku di sini"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kau istirahat saja ya sayang"

Sungmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun bangkit membetulkan selimut sungmin dan mengecup keningnya yang di perban dengan lembut. Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang Sungmin "Saranghae.."

Sungmin bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Kyuhyun yang melumat bibir plumpnya yang agak kering karena kondisinya yang masih sakit. Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang lemah namun dia tidak ingin mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, apa yang kulihat tidak benar.. tidak mungkin... bukan.. bukan.. itu semua hanya imajinasiku... katakan itu bukan.. ya Tuhan tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin.._

"Jess?"

Jessica menangis saat itu juga "Jungmo-ah.."isaknya dengan keras

"Ada apa lagi Jess?" tanya Jungmo heran dan dengan sekejap duduk di samping Jessica, merangkulnya.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..."

DEG

"Kyuhyun... Sungmin..." ucap Jungmo terbata-bata.

**TBC-**

Huaah~

Ketauan deh -,- ah, authornya payah #loh

Keep RCL yah readerdeul dan selamat datang buat reader baru

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama banget, kemarin aku sempet sakit *curhat*

Selamat nonton SMTown, yang gak nonton jangan galau, aku juga gak nonton kok, padahal deket

*nangis darah*

Yang udah review makasih maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu yah :B

Again and always big thanks to:

**Freychullie, dha kyumin, rima kyumin elf, rinyeol, mei hyun15, 1307 kms, sparkyu min, sha, hana, kyulov, is0live89, akanehana09, keys47, liekaneshiro, cho kyuri mappanyuki, hyugi lee, nanana, indahpus96, emylovesungmin, super girl, elyte1812, min190196, nurmakyuminelf, cho na na, danhobak98, miyoori29, takara-hoshi, KMS kyuminshipper, hyuknie, melani kyuminelfsha137, ayu kyumin, park rae hee, clouds1489, kyumin forever, aida sungjin, lu'il kyumin elf, qhia503, bunnyminnie, ayashi casey, margareth pumpkins, caffeewie kyumin, nonkyu, choi hyekyung, stephanie choi, aniimin, mayasiwonesteverlastingfrien ds, imsfs, liaa kyuminelf, fiungasmara, rositakyuhyun, kyu99, heeyeon, bunyming, rearelf, kyuminalways89, joyer quint, guest, audrey musaena, kyurin minnie, teukieunhae, kimMyonginara, rithagaemgyu, chikyumin, ary minmin, guest, kimshippo, parkyuchi, rio, mingforme, minyu, anaknyadonghae, minyu, tiaramahardika, youngie poppo, annisanapriyani, 137137137, chabluebilibilu, han young hee, suciatricitrau, kim nana, aniya1004, wiendzbica, winnielf, angelself1323, kiminka_anggi**

**All silent readers dan yang belum kesebut mianhae TT**

**Tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yah, mianhae kalo ceritanya gak sesuai, ditunggu aja dulu~**

**Aku sayang kalian~**

**See ya next chapter :3**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim kyuna**

**Follow me on twitter for more: hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 dot wordpress dot com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

*Jessica Pov*

Lee Sungmin kecelakaan? Malang sekali dia padahal seharusnya aku yang mendapat akibat dari perbuatanku. Seharusnya aku yang mengalami itu sebagai balasan dari Tuhan kalau aku telah mencium Jungmo kemarin bahkan Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Aku menjadi serba salah belum lagi aku penasaran dengan yeoja yang Kyuhyun cintai sejak dulu. Siapa dia? mengapa aku sampai tidak tahu? aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan rasanya sulit untuk merubah kebiasaanku yang selalu bersamanya dan selalu mengandalkannya.

Kuputuskan untuk menjenguk Sungmin. bagaimanapun juga dia temanku sejak dulu meskipun aku membencinya. Well, aku melakukan ini juga karena aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku sudah merebut ciuman pertama Jungmo. Aku ingin meminta maaf langsung kepadanya.

Jungmo bilang akan menemuiku sepulang aku menjenguk Sungmin. dia ingin bercerita sesuatu tampaknya. Kugeser pintu kamar dengan tulisan 'Lee Sungmin' di sebelahnya.

"_Mianhae, acara kita batal Kyu.." _

"_Sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sangat khawatir sekali, kau membuatku hampir mati sayang. jangan ulangi lagi ya?"_

"_Aku takut sekali tadi Kyu.." _

"_Sudah, yang terpenting kau tidak apa-apa sayang"_

"_Jangan pergi Kyu, temani aku di sini"_

"_Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kau istirahat saja ya sayang" _

Aku.. tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin namja yang sedang mengelus rambut kepala Sungmin dengan sayang itu Kyuhyun dan tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun yang sedang berciuman dengan Sungmin. tidak mungkin.

Aku lemas. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang di kepalaku. Berputar terus di otakku hingga aku pusing.

'_Aku harus menjadi kekasihmu untuk melindungi seseorang, aku mencintainya selama belasan tahun'_

Kyu.. benarkah itu Sungmin? Lee Sungmin, mengapa harus Lee Sungmin? mengapa harus dia? mengapa kau berpura-pura membencinya Kyu? Kau mencintai Sungmin dan membencinya di saat yang sama atau kau sengaja supaya terlihat membencinya? Kau sungguh jahat. Kalian berdua.

*Jessica pov end*

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Jungmo? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dan masuk ke apartemennya, dengan agak kaget menyambut Jungmo yang sudah ada di dalam menunggunya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar untuk mengganti baju yang dipakai semalam suntuk.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian seperti ini di belakangku?"

JDER

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan ternyata Jungmo sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jungmo mencengkaram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding dengan keras sekali, kepala Kyuhyun terbentur dengan keras. Kyuhyun diam.

_Jungmo-ah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.._

_Mereka mengkhianati kita Jungmo-ah, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih di belakang kita_

"KATAKAN PADAKU SEJAK KAPAN!"

Teriak Jungmo di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya "Sejak pentas drama selesai.."

Jungmo melepas cengkaramannya di kerah baju Kyuhyun. Dia lemas. namun dia tetap menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Apa kau berciuman dengannya? Apa kau juga tidur dengannya? Jawab aku berengsek!"

"Jungmo-ah.."

BUKK!

BUKK!

BUKK!

_Aku bukannya tidak ingin membalas semua pukulan dan tendangannya. Mungkin ini sebagian kecil yang harus kuterima. Mungkin dengan memukulku atau menendangku kemarahannya bisa tersalurkan. Mungkin hanya dengan ini aku bisa tahu seberapa hancur hatinya sekarang. _

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. darah mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Belum lagi kepalanya yang bocor akibat dorongan keras Jungmo.

"Kau, mengapa kau lakukan itu padaku? aku mencintai Sungmin seumur hidupku aku hanya mencintainya. mengapa kau lakukan itu?" ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku Jungmo-ah.." kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Kau bukan sahabatku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya seorang pengkhianat. Kau bukan siapa-siapa"

Jungmo pergi mengambil tasnya lalu dengan keras membanting pintu apartemen. Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakitnya. Dia mencoba bangun lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Donghae-ah, katakan pada Sungmin kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya"

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Temui aku di apartemen secepatnya"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin dengan gembira merapikan bajunya. Dia meminta untulk diizinkan pulang oleh dokter karena dia tidak betah terlalu berlama-lama di rrumah sakit. Hyukjae membantunya membereskan beberapa barang yang akan dibawa pulang.

SRET!

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka "Jessica? Tumben sekali kau.."

PLAK!

Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas meraba pipinya lalu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jessica. Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu maju

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu bodoh? mengapa menampar Sungmin?" tanya Hyukjae marah

Sungmin bisa melihat dari tatapannya kalau Jessica sepertinya sangat marah. "Tanyakan pada wanita jalang ini, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun di belakangku dan Jungmo?"

DEG!

_Kyuhyun. _

Baik Sungmin maupun Hyukjae sama kagetnya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jessica. Sungmin lemas, seperti dilolosi tulang-tulang.

"JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya "Hyukjae-ah, dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

PLAK!

"Wanita Jalang, jawab pertanyaanku"

Hyukjae merangkul Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin mulai menangis.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai sejak dulu selama belasan tahun tapi tidak pernah menyatakan karena memikirkan perasaanmu dan Jungmo. Kau puas?" isaknya dengan keras.

Sungmin berlari keluar kamarnya dan bergegas mencari taksi untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hyukjae dan Jessica hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Jess, kuharap kau tidak membuat semuanya menjadi rumit"

Jessica tersenyum jahat "lalu apa yang kau tahu Lee Hyukjae?"

"Yang aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu, menjadikanmu kekasih hanya untuk melindungi Sungmin dan kau tidak berhak ikut campur atas hal ini."

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di sofa dan perlahan membersihkan darah yang masih ada di kepala, bibir, juga mengobati beberapa luka lebam di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo ya! mengapa tidak bicara? Mengapa hanya diam?" omel Donghae kesal. Kyuhyun meringis.

"Aku hanya ingin dia mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Aku berhak atas ini Donghae-ah"

"Kau mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin juga mencintaimu"

"Jungmo juga mencintainya, sudahlah ini salahku terlalu lama sampai dia terlalu sakit"

CKLEK

"Kyu.."

Donghae menyingkir agar tidak menghalangi pandangan Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun. Air mata Sungmin jatuh begitu melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang lebam juga berdarah. Sungmin lemas. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah dan meminta Sungmin untuk mendekat.

"Mengapa menangis?"

Sungmin duduk di pinggiran sofa, Kyuhyun dengan pelan mengusap air mata Sungmin. sedangkan Donghae, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan membiarkan mereka berdua. Perlahan Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang lebam.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum "Tidak, ada kau di sini" jawabnya. Sungmin kontan mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa masih saja bercanda? Pabbo ya"

"Jessica tadi datang Kyu dan dia.."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" potong Kyuhyun langsung dengan wajah panik

Sungmin menggeleng berbohong "Tidak, dia hanya datang dan memberitahu kalau dia sudah tahu semuanya"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan "Temuilah Jungmo. Dia membutuhkan penjelasanmu"

"Tapi kau.."

"Aku baik-baik saja selama kau juga begitu"

Sungmin tersenyum sendu lalu menunduk dan menghapus air matanya "Aku takut Kyu, sangat takut"

"Aku ada di sisimu, percayalah sayang"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Mereka berdua duduk terdiam. Sungmin tahu Jungmo sangat marah karena berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang, cara itu selalu dilakukannya saat dia sedang emosi.

"Jungmo-ah.. aku.." kata Sungmin pelan

"Kau tidak perlu bicara apapun"

"Tidak, kau harusnya marah padaku Jungmo-ah. Kau memukul Kyuhyun berarti kau juga.."

"Apa aku juga harus memukulmu? Itu yang kau mau?" tanya Jungmo agak keras

"Jika itu bisa memberitahuku seberapa besar amarahmu"

Jungmo menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti ada banyak perasaan yang bertubrukan hingga kacau tercetak jelas di wajahnya "Lee Sungmin, kau.. apa kau Lee Sungmin yang aku kenal? Kau bukan yang ini"

Sungmin menunduk "Aku Lee Sungmin, pada akhirnya kau akan tahu semua ini Jungmo-ah dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk membiarkan sampai kau tahu"

"Berhenti memanggil nama itu!" Jungmo bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri dengan kesal

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun begitu juga dengannya, dia sudah mencintaiku sebelum kau datang dan mengatakannya, dia menahan perasaannya padaku selama belasan tahun dan.."

"Dan ini caranya untuk membuktikan persahabatan denganku? Dengan cara menikungku? Menidurimu di belakangku?"

PLAK

Jungmo menatap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba marah dengan sinis "KAu keterlaluan Jungmo-ah"

"Sekarang kau bicara tentang siapa yang keterlaluan huh? Tidak tahu malu sekali kau Lee Sungmin"

"Jungmo-ah, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang telah aku perbuat dengan Kyuhyun, aku mencintainya, aku.."

"DIAM!"

Jungmo menarik dagu Sungmin dengan kasar. Air mata Sungmin mengalir satu persatu "Kau, kau milikku Lee Sungmin! hanya milikku" katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sungmin menatap dengan kaget. Bukan, ini bukan Jungmo yang dia kenal.

"Jungmo-ah, andwae.. "

Jungmo dengan kasar melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun. Sungmin menangis sambil meronta meminta dilepaskan. Sungmin berkali-kali memukul bahu Jungmo dengan keras namun Jungmo tetap saja menjilat bibir Sungmin bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin berhasil membuat Jungmo melepaskan bibirnya.

"Hiks.. kau jahat sekali padaku.." isak Sungmin sambil membersihkan bibirnya

"Kyuhyun sudah mengambil semuanya dariku, pasti dia akan mengizinkanku jika hanya sebuah ciuman kecil saja bukan?" tanya Jungmo sambil lagi-lagi menyeringai "Dan apa kau bilang? Aku jahat? Lalu apa perbuatanmu bukan kejahatan? Baiklah aku akan menunjukkannya padamu"

Sungmin tengah bersiap untuk berlari sewaktu Jungmo dengan paksa menarik tangannya, menjilat leher Sungmin dan mulai membuka pakaian Sungmin. Sungmin kembali meronta, tangisnya semakin besar.

BUKK!

Jungmo terjatuh. Seseorang memberikan kepalan tangannya dengan kuat ke arah Jungmo. Sungmin menangis deras lalu memeluk orang itu. Kyuhyun.

"Urusanmu denganku Jungmo-ah" kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Chagiya, Hyukjae bersamaku, pergilah pulang dengannya" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut

"Tidak, aku ingin bersamamu"

"Cih, jadi siapa penjahatnya sekarang? Aku? aku jijik melihat kalian"

"Yak Kim Jungmo, sadarlah" kata Donghae pelan. Hyukjae yang juga baru datang langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Jungmo-ah, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik"

"Lepaskan aku! kalian bukan lagi sahabatku. Cho Kyuhyun, seberapa besarpun cintamu yang kau miliki seharusnya kau memberitahuku bukan? Mana janjimu? Kau pengecut! Kau menyakitiku sampai kapanpun lukaku tidak akan sembuh" ucap Jungmo sendu. Kyuhyun menatap penuh rasa sakit

"Aku ingin mengatakan itu Jungmo-ah tapi apa kau akan melepaskan Sungmin untukku? Apa kau akan tetap menjadikanku sahabatmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin, dia milikku dan aku akan menikah dengannya"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam Jungmo-ah, Aku akan merebut Sungmin darimu."

"Kau ingin berperang denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintaku padanya"

"Jungmo-ah, kumohon.." isak Sungmin lagi

"Lee Sungmin, ini belum selesai. Aku akan mengambilmu dan kita akan menikah bagaimanapun caranya"

"Kau tidak akan berhasil Jungmo-ah"

Jungmo tersenyum sinis "Kau bisa apa Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan untuk mengungkakan perasaan saja kau begitu pengecut! Kau pengecut!"

Donghae menahan Jungmo yang akan memukul Kyuhyun lagi "Jungmo-ah, Kyuhyun sudah cukup terluka" katanya pelan

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau, kalian semua mulai sekarang adalah musuhku"

Jungmo berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat. Sungmin masih menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengapus air mata Sungmin

"Apa yang telah diperbuat dia padamu Ming? Apa dia melakuan yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Tidak Kyu, dia hanya menciumku dengan paksa"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat "Pulanglah, kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh"

"Kau juga masih sakit Kyu, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun mengakui kalau luka bentur kepalanya masih sangat terasa bukan hanya itu semua lebam di tubuhnya juga menambah rasa sakit yang ada.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau yang harus banyak istirahat. Jangan pikirkan apapun sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan takut karena aku akan ada di sampingmu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut lalu membawanya dalam dekapan erat "Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin dengan terisak membalas dekapan Kyuhyun "Nado Kyu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Semua berita tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi kekasih di belakang kekasih mereka sontak saja beredar kemana-mana bahkan sampai ke telinga dosen mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, mereka lebih khawatir akan sikap Jungmo nanti terlebih lagi pada Sungmin. Jungmo bisa saja nekat melakukan apapun seperti semalam.

"Jess.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan saat dia melihat Jessica berdiri di depan kelasnya

"Kyunie, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Jessica berjalan, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman kampus "Jungmo berubah Kyunie, dia seperti orang gila sekarang. Dia tidak kuliah atau melakukan apapun"

Kyuhyun diam. Memang dari yang dia dengar, Jungmo sekarang hanya mabuk setiap hari tanpa pernah perduli akan dirinya sendiri, dia jarang pulang ke rumah apalagi kuliah. Rasa bersalah dalam hati kyuhyun semakin menumpuk namun sikap Jungmo terhadap Sungmin kemarin lebih membuatnya untuk berhati-hati. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sungmin

"Aku tahu Jess" Kyuhyun hendak bangkit saat Jessica menarik lengannya

"Mengapa harus Sungmin? mengapa harus dia kyunie? Mengapa bukan yang lain saja?" isak Jessica perlahan. Kyuhyun bergerak menghapus air mata Jessica

"Jika aku bisa memilih siapa yang akan kucintai, aku akan memilih yang lain Jess, aku tidak akan mencintai orang yang sama dengan sahabatku, tapi aku tidak bisa.."

"Hiks, Kyunie.. hatiku sangat hancur. Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Kau tidak perduli padaku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu "Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan lebih menyakitimu nantinya Jess. Kau tidak mencintai aku, yakinilah itu. aku hanya mencintai Sungmin, kumohon mengertilah dan jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit"

"Kyunie, aku mencintaimu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun lantang "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu Jess, sejak dulu hanya Sungmin di hatiku"

"Kyunie, jangan tinggalkan aku. kumohon"

"Kumohon Jess, jangan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Kau hanya iri pada Sungmin bukan? Kau hanya iri padanya, kau tidak mencintaiku"

"Kyunie.."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Jessica yang masih menangis dan beranjak menuju fakultas Sungmin. menunggu sampai Sungmin selesai. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya, sepertinya dia sudah terkenal sekarang.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." panggil seseorang, Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu anggota Klub fotografinya

"Ada surat untukmu, langsung dari sunbaenim"

Kyuhyun membuka dengan tak sabar lalu membaca isinya.

_Karena Cho Kyuhyun melanggar beberapa peraturan Klub, jadi hari ini dia resmi dikeluarkan dari klub beserta barang-barangnya_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang "Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan suratnya"

Orang itu mengangguk kemudian pamit diri. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sudah tiga Klub di kampus ini yang resmi mengeluarkannya dari keanggotaan rata-rata mereka Klub itu adalah Klub dimana Jungmo juga termasuk di dalamnya. Entah karena alasan apa dia tidak mengerti, yang jelas mereka memutuskan semua itu secara sepihak dan Kyuhyun menerimanya. Tidak masalah yang terpenting semuanya masih baik-baik saja terlebih Sungmin yang akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun melihat sosok Sungmin yang baru saja keluar kelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut Sungmin yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Mungkin ini gila atau tidak adil bagi siapapun apalagi Jungmo tapi sebuah kebahagiaan bisa menyambut dan disambut oleh orang yang kau cintai bukan? Tidak perduli seberapa sinisnya pandangan orang lain yang menganggap mereka pengkhianat atau pembunuh sekalipun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Dengan itu saja dia merasa bebannya terangkat. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang sepanjang waktu di kelas tadi mendengar banyak cerita bermacam-macam versi tentangnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Sungmin "dan rasanya menyenangkan bisa seperti ini"

"Aku juga sayang, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, kita ke tempatku saja kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dan membawa Sungmin pulang ke apartemen. Mereka berdua sebenarnya terlihat kikuk jalan berdua di tengah banyak orang yang mencap mereka 'tidak tahu 'diri' atau 'pengkhianat' dan semacamnya namun keduanya saling melempar senyum agar semuanya terasa lebih ringan

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Jaga dirimu, aku sudah meminta Hyukjae untuk menjagamu dan jika sesuatu yang terjadi segera hubungi aku" kata Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kyu, perasaanku tidak enak sekali hari ini. apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang "Tidak ada, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku lebih takut Jungmo akan melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi. Kita akan bicara dengannya baik-baik setelah keadaannya membaik. Aku tahu jungmo, dia sahabatku"

Sungmin membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan namun tetap saja perasaannya tidak enak sekali "Aku harap dia akan mengerti Kyu"

"Aku juga, masuklah ke dalam. Ini sudah larut. Saranghae Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah ciuman lembut dan panjang seolah menghapus semua kekhawatiran Sungmin. dengan erat diraihnya pinggang Sungmin agar mengeratkan ciuman mereka.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, Jeongmal"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sewaktu Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Perlahan mobil Kyuhyun lenyap di balik tikungan. Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam lift dan beranjak menuju apartemennya tanpa menyadari seseorang menatap mereka sejak tadi. Jungmo menunduk lemas, lalu pergi dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya.

Perlahan dia mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah klub tempat yang menjadi pelampiasannya terhadap semua kekecewaan yang ada di hatinya. Sungmin yang mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang mencintai Sungmin. semua itu berputar terus menerus di otaknya hingga membuatnya gila. namun apapun yang terjadi dia harus menghadapi ini, harus menghadapi Kyuhyun sekalipun Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertarung memperebutkan Sungmin, dia akan menyanggupinya.

"Ya! Kim Jungmo! Sadarlah"

Teman-teman satu klub Jungmo yang memberentikan Kyuhyun sebagai anggota Klub datang dan melihat Jungmo tengah mabuk lagi. mereka sangat geram dengan tingkah Kyuhyun tanpa tahu cerita yang sebenarnya seperti apa.

"Katakan padaku Jungmo-ah, apa yang harus kami lakukan pada bocah itu? aku akan melakukannya"

Jungmo yang tidak sadar tertawa keras "Kalau begitu bunuh saja dia, aku sudah berjanji akan membunuh siapa saja yang mengambil Sungmin-ku"

"Baik, akan kulakukan demi persahabatan"

Jungmo tersenyum menyeringai "Ya! Imma! Aku muak dengan kata persahabatan! Pergilah saja, buktikan padaku"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. "Baik Jungmo-ah, akan kubuktikan padamu"

Jungmo lagi-lagi tertawa tanpa sadar dan tentu saja semua kata-katanya akan dianggap serius oleh mereka karena hanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang mengerti keadaan Jungmo jika sedang mabuk. Dia akan bicara apapun yang memberatkan pikirannya tanpa sadar dan kali ini mereka salah mengartikan kata-kata Jungmo

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di basement apartemennya sewaktu ada mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Dia tidak mengenal orang itu, maka dari itu dia terus berjalan menuju pintu lift-nya. Seseorang di antara mereka turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggilnya lantang. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan malas.

"Aku tidak tertarik berurusan dengan kalian" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memukul Kyuhyun dengan tongkat hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai basement, rasa sakit mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hahaha ternyata hanya sebesar ini kehebatannya"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sambil mencoba bangun

Kemudian beberapa orang lagi terus memberikan tendangan dan pukulan terus-menerus hingga Kyuhyun tidak sempat berdiri dan melawan.

BUK

_Lee Sungmin, berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup bahagia_

BUK

_Lee Sungmin, berjanjilah kau akan kuat menghadapi semua cobaan di hidupmu_

BUK

_Lee Sungmin, percayalah aku selalu mencintaimu_

BUAGH

_Selamanya aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, selamanya._

Kyuhyun terkapar berdarah-darah di depan mereka. Mata Kyuhyun berkunang-kunang. Darah bercucuran dari kening dan bibirnya rasa sakit yang begitu terasa hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya melihat Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan erat, menggunakan aegyo-nya untuk bermanja dan merajuk. Menangis di pelukannya, tertawa terbahak, semua ekspresi Sungmin hadir di kepalanya. Semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama, semuanya baik kebahagian dan kesedihan. Malam saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, malam saat mereka pertama kali bercinta, malam saat dia memeluk Sungmin di dalam tidurnya, malam saat Sungmin marah kepadanya, semua malam yang mereka lewati bersama, terlebih malam ini. saat dia ingat betul Sungmin mengkhawatirkannya.

Demi Tuhan jika dia harus mati malam ini satu hal yang dia inginkan agar Tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin, memberikan yang terbaik dan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu Sungmin di kehidupan setelah ini.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin.." gumamnya pelan sambil menutup matanya

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Donghae dan Hyukjae sejak tadi tidak berhenti menghibur Sungmin yang terus menangis keras menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun kini sangat kritis karena banyak kehilangan darah. Beberapa menit saat orang yang memukuli Kyuhyun pergi ada sebuah mobil datang dan dia adalah salah satu penghuni apartemen. Orang itu langsung menghubungi Donghae lewat ponsel Kyuhyun. Terang saja Donghae yang sedang berada dalam apartemen kaget bukan main apalagi setelah turun dan melihat Kyuhyun berdarah-darah. Dia lemas. saat itu juga menghubungi Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri sewaktu diberitahu.

"Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, percayalan" kata Hyukjae

"Hyukjae-ah, aku sudah merasa tidak enak sejak tadi.. aku takut sekali.." isak Sungmin

Donghae memejamkan matanya yang berat "Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? bahkan member klub mereka memperlakukan Kyuhyun seenaknya bukan?"

Sungmin menoleh tidak mengerti "Maksudmu Donghae-ah?"

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak bercerita padamu Minnie-ya? Kyuhyun dikeluarkan dari semua Klub yang diikutinya di kampus kecuali klub teater kalian"

JDER

Sungmin tersentak. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan bercerita padanya soal ini. pasti Kyuhyun akan menyembunyikannya agar dia tidak sedih memikirkan semua masalah ini. lagi-lagi Sungmin pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin tersadar dari pingsannya di pagi hari kemudian. Dia menatap sekeliling, tubuhnya direbahkan di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Dilihatnya Hyukjae tidur dalam dekapan Donghae di sofa pojok ruangan. Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa mereka menyewa sebuah kamar rumah sakit untuk mereka beristirahat. Sungmin perlahan bangkit menuju ruangan emergency.

"Permisi, apakah pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan?" tanya Sungmin pada seorang suster

"Sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap karena sudah melewati kondisi kritisnya."

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian suster itu meberitahu dimana kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan perlahan, kepalanya masih sangat berat.

Perlahan Sungmin menggapai pintu kamar inap Kyuhyun dan agak sedikit berderit sewaktu Sungmin menutupnya kembali. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan tenang. Nafasnya teratur. Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes. Didekatinya Kyuhyun, digenggam jemarinya yang lemah dengan erat.

"Kyu, mengapa lagi-lagi hanya kau sendiri yang sakit? Mengapa lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkan aku? Pabbo ya! hiks, kau menyebalkan Kyu, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak bercerita soal klub itu kepadaku" gumam Sungmin sambil terus menangis

Wajah Kyuhyun penuh luka lebam dan semuanya tampak membiru bahkan kepalanya diperban. Jari-jarinya banyak juga yang memar dan diperban. Sungmin menatap dengan sedih.

"Cukup sudah Kyu.. aku tidak bisa begini..." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin pernah ke sini sebelumnya, namun itu sudah lama sekali. mungkin sekita tiga tahun silam dia terakhir datang ke tempat ini. Sungmin masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar dan seperti sudah mengenalnya seakan dia pemilik rumah ini para pelayan banyak yang menunduk memberi salam kepadanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jungmo"

Salah satu pelayan rumah itu mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin diminta untuk menunggu di ruang tamu namun Sungmin menolak, dia tidak ingin dibiarkan berdua dengan Jungmo. Dia ingin mereka bicara di taman di depan rumah. Agar dia bisa berlari secepatnya kalau Jungmo melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya. Ini tindakan preventive.

Jungmo baru turun dari kamarnya sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Dia tampak sangat kusut dan berbinar-binar begitu melihat Sungmin datang. Tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang kejadian semalam yang hampir merengggut nyawa Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ya" sapa Jungmo sambil sedikit tersenyum namun tidak bagi Sungmin

_Aku bersumpah akan membencimu selamanya jika terjadi sesuatu sekecil apapun itu pada Kyuhyun, ingat itu Jungmo-ah. Aku tidak main-main_

"Kau datang Minnie-ya" kata Jungmo lagi

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan geram "Sudah bisa tersenyum, huh? Pasti kau sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun hampir mati bukan?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jungmo tidak mengerti

"Jungmo-ah, kuberitahu kau satu hal. Kyuhyun mengkhianatimu karena dia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. aku menerima cintanya. Aku yang seharusnya kau salahkan atas semua ini Jungmo-ah karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengkhianatimu"

"Lee Sungmin, jangan bicarakan itu lagi dan jangan sebut nama itu di depanku"

"Kenapa? Tidakkah cukup bagimu melihat dia sekarat sekarang? Kau sungguh jahat dan aku bersumpah akan membencimu"

Jungmo terpancing emosi, perasaan lunak yang tadinya sudah hadir di kepalanya seketika menghilang begitu mendengar Sungmin lagi-lagi membela Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Dia berhak mendapatkan itu, asal kau tahu saja.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya "Apa semua itu tidak cukup untuk memaafkannya?"

"Maaf katamu?" Jungmo tertawa tawar "Mudah sekali"

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku penggantinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkan Kyuhyun dan menjadikan semuanya seperti dulu"

Jungmo tersenyum menyeringai "Kau serius?"

_Sudah cukup Kyuhyun menderita sendirian, sudah cukup. dia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi aku. Kyu, kali ini aku yang akan menanggung semuanya. aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu. _

TBC-

TT kasian Kyuhyun berdarah-darah TT kasian kasian TT #abaikan

Yang pertama makasi udah mau nunggu sampe lumutan buat lanjutannya, makasi juga yang udah PM dan komen di blog juga di fb untuk mengingatkan aku. lolol aku inget kok, jangan khawatir, Cuma belum mood aja kadang #digeplak

Yang kedua mianhae, mianhae karena lama update aku banyak tugas kuliah banget, mianhae karena aku update yg di wp dulu baru yang ini, dan mianhae kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan gak sesuai :3

Tetep review dan tunggun ceritanya yaa~

Again, always, Big Thanks to :

**Ayu kyumin, parkgyuchi, cho kyuri mappanyukki, mayasiwonest everlastingfriend, kyulov, hyeri, liaa kyuminelf, angelself1323, aniya1004, widi, cho hanbyeol, KmS kyuminshipper, aey raa KMS, lu'il kyumin elf, kim hyunie, han young hee, sha, elyte1812, akanehana09, rinyeol, fariny, okoyunjae, sparkyu-min, caxiebum, iinxartie1, dha kyumin, mei hyun15, hyugi lee, freychullie, HANA, takara-hoshi, 1307 KMS, nannaa, kyumin forever, indahpus96, lovelymin, is0live89, wiendzbica, audrey musaena, minimi, margareth pumpkins, imsfs, deroschan, aidasungjin, nurmakyuminelf, bunyming, kimmyongiNara, chabluebilubilu, aniimin, fishhae, choi hyekyung, ayashi casey, ifaGaemKyuKyungie369, stephanie choi, min190196, HeeYeon, fiungasmara, sasya, nuiita, kyuminalways89, kyu99, rositakyuhyun, qhia503, anikyuhyuk, sarahwonyekyu, perisai suju, kyurin minnie, bbuingbbuing137, guest, princess kyumin, hyuknie, adinda sungmin, rithagaemgyu, mitade13, kyuminyeeunhae 968, suciaticitrau, de, anaknyadonghae, 137137137, pikapika, chikyumin, nonkyu, clouds1489, babykyutemin, dieshawardhani, thiafumings, minyu, anissa apriyani, reinanana, miyoori29, kimshippo, mauligreychance, cassanova indah, Vitry KMS'137, rio, kiminka_anggi, lia_iko**

**Semua silent readers dan yang belum kusebut mianhae**

**Aku sayang kalian~**

**See ya next chapter :3**

**Sincerenly yours,**

**Kim kyuna**

**Follow me on twitter for more : hsnulamalia**

**My wordpress page for more ff : crakersbeekyu312 . wordpress . com**

**P.S: im not gonna reply kinda introduction request, mianhae -...- but i'll reply all your question about else and your message on my number okay, lets be friend friendly :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

Sungmin berjalan dengan lemah menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Rasanya seluruh tenaga dan kekuatannya hilang begitu saja. Tubuhnya lemas sekali. seperti tidak ada tulang-tulang yang menyokong. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Hyukjae menyambutnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Minnie-ya, kau darimana saja? Bahkan kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu" tanya Hyukjae cemas. Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun rasanya Hyukjae pun tahu dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah sadar?"

"Dia sudah sadar sejak satu jam yang lalu dan menanyakanmu. Ini sudah saatnya dia makan tapi kurasa dia tidak akan makan sebelum kau datang"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar inap Kyuhyun.

_Kau harus kuat Lee Sungmin, uljima.. uljima..._

Mata itu, seakan tahu siapa yang datang dia menatap dengan pancaran yang berbinar. Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Donghae menoleh.

"Kau sudah datang? Kau menghilang begitu saja" semprot Donghae

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, setelah melihat Kyuhyun aku pergi membeli sesuatu"

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin "Dia tidak akan makan jika belum melihatmu. Konyol seperti biasa"

Sungmin terkekeh matanya tetap menatap seseorang yang juga tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya dalam. Donghae beranjak keluar dari kamar, menyisakan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar Sungmin mendekat, yeoja manis itu berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di tepian ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, jemarinya menggenggam punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di wajahnya

"Aku merindukanmu Ming"

Kali ini Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka, melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang masih agak pucat dan kering tanpa ingin menambah rasa sakit akibat lebam di pinggir bibir Kyuhyun.

Namja stoic itu menikmatinya, meraih tengkuk Sungmin, mencoba memperdalam ciuman sebisanya.

_Tuhan, aku mencintainya. sangat mencintainya. sembuhkanlah segala lukanya. Kuatkan dia apapun yang akan terjadi nanti._

Mereka saling melepas tautan ketika dirasa oksigen sudah menipis, saling menatap dalam mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyu?"

"Aku baik karena ada kau di sini"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya "Kau masih saja bercanda"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan "Aku serius sayang, aku berharap saat aku terbangun aku akan melihatmu ternyata kau tidak ada" gumam Kyuhyun sebal

"Mianhae, aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun Kyu. Kau memang hobi sekali tidur"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, dia menangis dengan keras mengeluarkan semua emosi, sedih, dan kecewa yang begitu mendesak hatinya. Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu sampai Sungmin selesai menangis. Dia berharap setelah ini Sungmin tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu Kyu" isak Sungmin dengan keras "Aku takut Kyu.. takut sekali..."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat "Hei, apa yang kau takutkan? Aku baik-baik saja sayang" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Air mata Sungmin membasahi baju pasien Kyuhyun.

_Aku takut Kyu, sangat takut sekali. aku tidak siap dengan keputusanku. Aku tidak sanggup seperti ini. _

"Ming? Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tetap menangis di dada Kyuhyun, meremas baju Kyuhyun dengan kuat meluapkan semua perasaannya yang sangat kacau saat ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas. Sungmin menggeleng pelan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya

"Tidak ada Kyu.."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menangis lagi, aku dan kau, kita akan baik-baik saja sayang. percayalah padaku"

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Kyu, berjanjilah padaku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin yang basah sekilas "Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan dan tidak mau Ming"

_Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku Kyu, berjanjilah selamanya kau akan tetap begini sekalipun aku yang meninggalkanmu. _

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Flashback

"Kau serius?" tanya Jungmo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Kim Jungmo. Kau bukan lagi Jungmo yang aku kenal"

"Lalu kau ingin aku tetap seperti Jungmo yang lugu yang bahkan terlalu baik sampai tidak tahu kelakuan hina kekasihku sendiri?"

Sungmin ingin menampar mulut itu hanya saja dia sadar posisinya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin negosiasinya hancur berantakan dan Kyuhyun yang kembali menerima semua akibatnya.

Yeoja kelinci itu menghela nafas panjang mencoba menetralkan emosinya "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Tinggalkan Kyuhyun dan menikah denganku"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sudah dia duga kalau permintaan Jungmo tidak jauh dari hasrat aneh yang ingin memilikinya.

"Mudah bukan?" sambung Jungmo lagi "Aku akan memaafkan dia, aku akan mengembalikan dia ke klub, aku juga akan menjamin hidupnya akan baik-baik saja tanpamu"

_Benarkah? Bajingan sepertimu.. entah sumpah apa yang pantas untuk memakimu Jungmo-ah_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa? Aigoo Lee Sungmin, ku kira kau datang tidak dengan kepengecutanmu ternyata.."

"Baik kalau itu maumu" potong Sungmin

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jungmo lagi

"Mengapa? Kau takut? Tidak menyangka? Pabbo" Sungmin tersenyum licik

_Aku yang takut dan tidak menyangka mengambil jalan ini. dan entah bagaimana jadinya nanti_

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur semuanya"

"Tunggu sampai Kyuhyun sembuh, beri aku waktu sampai Kyuhyun sembuh"

"Seminggu"

"Sebulan Jungmo-ah.. kumohon" Sungmin hampir saja menangis

_Seminggu? Aku harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam waktu seminggu?_

"_Take or leave it _Lee Sungmin"

Air mata Sungmin jatuh, tidak tahan lagi. "Kau, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena mengambil kekasih sahabatnya sekalipun dia yang mencintai gadis itu terlebihd dahulu, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya menahan cinta karena tidak ingin melukai sahabatnya, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana dia menahan perasaannya saat bersamaku hanya karena memikirkanmu, seandainya kau tahu Jungmo-ah, selama ini aku selalu merasa sekalipun aku tidak mencintaimu setidaknya aku memilih orang yang benar untuk melindungiku dan ternyata semuanya salah. Kau sebut ini cinta? Bukan! Ini hanya sampah karena sampai kapanpun aku akan membencimu"

_Tuhanku, aku harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun seminggu lagi. seminggu aku harus menikah dengan orang lain. seminggu lagi aku akan menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun. Seminggu lagi dan setelah itu Kyuhyun akan membenciku selamanya._

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun makan sewaktu Jessica datang. Matanya tampak sedih melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin namun dia mencoba dengan keras menerima kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Jessica menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpukul tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun akan terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan kepala diperban dan banyak luka lebam di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Jess, kau datang" sapa Kyuhyun ramah sambil tersenyum. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak kuliah Jess?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Aku sudah selesai dan kudengar Kyunie.. hiks.. "

Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Kalian bicaralah, aku akan keluar sebentar"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "Jaga dirimu sayang"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan Jessica dengan Kyuhyun. Jessica duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Kyuhyun menghapus air mata itu seperti biasa

"Mengapa hari ini semua orang menangis melihatku?" katanya sambil terkekeh

"Kau masih saja bisa tertawa Kyunie"

"Jangan menangis karena aku Jess, aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun sebagai balasannya"

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu Kyunie, siapapun akan sedih melihatmu begini"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Jessica dengan lembut "Aku baik-baik saja Jess, percayalah"

"Apa Jungmo yang menyuruh teman-temannya Kyu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jess, aku tidak mengenal semua teman Jungmo. Entahlah, tapi mungkin aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Jangan salahkan Sungmin lagi mulai sekarang, kau adalah yeoja yang baik Jess, aku menyayangimu jadi kumohon padamu jangan membenci Sungmin lagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Kyunie.."

"Bahkan dia tidak membencimu karena kau memanggilku begitu"

"Lalu apa aku harus mengganti panggilanmu?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Jessica menggeleng pelan, Kyuhyun menyambut dengan senyumnya lagi "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Jess kalau kau tidak mau. Sungmin juga tidak keberatan dengan itu"

"Benarkah? Kyunie, kau harus cepat sembuh. Jangan pernah lagi seperti ini"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Cepat sembuh Kyunie, aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Jess"

Sungmin mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali, berkali-kali wajahnya memanas menahan tangis yang selalu ingin keluar hari ini. Sungmin menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat agar isakannya tidak terdengar. Dia duduk dengan lemas di bangku tunggu yang berada di dekat kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak lama Jessica keluar dan mendekatinya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus kuat" kata Jessica pelan, sambil menangis Sungmin mengangguk

"Gomawo Jess"

"Apa Jungmo yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Jessica agak kesal

"Aku tidak tahu Jess, mungkin bukan Jungmo tapi teman-temannya"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit "Terima kasih kau mau datang"

"Aku datang untuk Kyunie, bukan untukmu Lee Sungmin"

Jessica kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku. Perlahan sungmin kembali ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Jungmo-ah, kau tidak perlu membunuh Kyuhyun untuk memaafkan kesalahannya" Jessica mendorong tubuh Jungmo dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia marah. Sangat marah.

"Bukan aku Jess yang melakukannya, tapi teman satu klub-ku"

"Itu sama saja bodoh!"

Jessica memukul-mukul Jungmo sambil menangis "Kau sangat tega sekali Jungmo-ah"

"Lalu apa kau akan semudah itu menerimanya? Kau tidak tahu sakitnya aku Jess"

Jungmo berusaha menghentikan pukulan Jessica dengan mendekapnya, membiarkan Jessica menangis "Aku benci mengetahui kenyataan Kyunie tidak mencintaiku, aku benci mengakui kalau Kyunie menjadi kekasihku untuk melindungi Sungmin, aku benci harus mengakui kalau Kyunie memang hanya mencintai Sungmin tapi aku tidak akan membunuhnya Jungmo-ah, aku tidak akan menyiksa Sungmin karena aku mencintai Kyunie, karena Kyunie bisa mati kalau aku membunuh Sungmin, itu sama saja seperti aku membunuh Kyunie"

Jungmo terdiam. sedikitnya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jessica tapi bagaimana dengan lukanya? Tidak bisakah dia sedikit egois? Selama ini selalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang membodohinya. Luka itu sangat dalam bahkan rasa sakitnya pun sampai membuat mati rasa.

"Jess.."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?"

Jungmo tidak menjawab. Sungmin memintanya untuk merahasiakan ini sampai seminggu ke depan dan dia sudah berjanji akan memenuhinya.

"Aku tidak berencana apapun.."

"Aku akan benar-benar membencimu jika kau melakukan hal ini pada Kyunie lagi"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya Jess, percayalah"

_Kali ini Sungmin yang melakukannya Jess, dia yang akan melukai orang yang dia cintai. Aku akan menunggu saat itu._

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Tiga hari kemudian Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit namun belum diperbolehkan untuk kuliah lagi, dia sudah melampirkan surat keterangan untuk kampusnya yang menyatakan bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi pemulihan. Sungmin terus menemaninya setiap hari baik di rumah sakit maupun diapartemen. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal bersama di apartemen Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae tinggal bersama Hyukjae di apartemen Sungmin.

_You received a text message_

_Kim Jungmo : Chagiya, jangan lupakan perjanjian kita. _

Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas sewaktu Kyuhyun datang dan duduk memangkunya.

"Kyu, besok kita berlibur saja ya? aku ingin melihat pantai" rengek Sungmin yang berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. Hari ini mereka baru saja pulang setelah seharian berjalan-jalan di mall dalam acara double-date buatan Hyukjae.

"Pantai? Kau harus kuliah sayang"

"Shireo, aku ingin ke pantai Kyu.. aku ingin berlibur denganmu selagi kau masih belum sibuk kuliah"

"Hari ini kita baru saja seharian bermain bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae, kemarin kau memintaku untuk berkeliling kota Seoul, dan sekarang berlibur. Kau tidak lelah sayang?"

"Kau menolakku? Kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku Kyu?"

Sungmin cemberut lalu beranjak bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menahannya "Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit"

"..."

Sungmin tetep tidak bergeming, dia diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal kontan Kyuhyun terkekeh "Arraseo, besok kita berangkat Tuan Putri"

Seketika Sungmin tersenyum lalu meraih leher Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? bahkan kau tidak mau ditinggal sama sekali padahal aku yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan tetap pada posisinya "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Kyu"

_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu dengan sisa waktuku yang sedikit. Setelah itu Jungmo akan membawaku pergi darimu Kyu. Mungkin tatapanmu padaku pun akan berubah. Mungkinkah Kyu? Jika cintaku yang ini kurasa hanya milikmu seorang apakah benar kita berjodoh? Atau inikah jalannya agar aku menemukan jodohku yang sebenarnya? Kalau boleh memilih aku ingin dirimu karena hanya kau yang ada selama ini. selama aku hidup._

"Ming, apa kau tidur?" tanya kyuhyun lembut

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu dengan seketika membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman panjang. Saling memejamkan mata, merasakan kelembutan dan candu di setiap pagutan mereka. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun sedangkan namja stoic itu mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Mereka saling melepaskan, saling terengah-engah. Wajah Sungmin memerah karena kehabisan nafas, bibirnya basah dan merah. Kyuhyun menempelkan hidungnya di leher Sungmin menghirup aroma khas Sungmin yang membuatnya melayang setiap saat.

"Aku lelah Kyu, kita tidur sekarang ya"

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, membaringkannya di ranjang lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan sambil memejamkan matanya

"Hmm.."

"Saranghae, jeongmal"

"Nado saranghae"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Kyuhyunie ayo dorong yang kuat, lagi, lagi"

Sungmin memberikan semangat dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun menghapus peluhnya. "Kyunie, ayoo"

Kyuhyun memberhentikan sepedanya sejenak.

"Ming, sepertinya lebih asik jika kita berjalan kaki saja"

"Jalan kaki? Andwae, mau sampai jam berapa kita di hotel nanti?"

"Sudahlah, kajja"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk jalan melewati jalan-jalan tepian pantai yang masih ramai di sore hari. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin yang cantik, seindah warna lembayung sore hari. Matahari mungkin satu jam lagi akan tenggelam Sungmin merengek untuk melihat matahari tenggelam di pantai. Mereka melewati banyak kios-kios yang menjual barang dagangan yang terbuat dari kerang-kerang laut. Banyak macam dan bentuknya. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mampir sebentar ke dalam kios.

Setelah melihat-lihat dengan kagum Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu yang cantik menurutnya, dia mengambil benda mungil itu dan memakaikannya di rambut indah Sungmin.

"Aha, kau cantik sekali" puji Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya mulai panas

"Ahjumma, berapa kau menjual yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

Pemilik kios menyebutkan beberapa won dan Kyuhyun langsung membayarnya. "Apa kalian pasangan yang sedang bulan madu?" tanya pemilik kios

"Tentu, apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk pasangan seperti kami?"

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun pelan "Nantinya juga kita akan bulan madu sungguhan, iya kan?" bisik Kyuhyun menggoda. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum sendu.

"Aku punya yang ini" pemilik kios membawakan sepasang gelang dengan kerang-kerang mungil sebagai penghiasnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu chagiya? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias "Aku ambil yang ini kalau begitu"

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan erat sambil beranjak keluar dari kios. Kyuhyun memakaikan gelang cantik itu di lengan Sungmin "Kau milikku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melepaskannya Cho Sungmin"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dia juga memasangkan gelangnya di tangan Kyuhyun "Kau.. Kau.." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya "Tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu sayang." di kecupnya kening Sungmin dengan sayang lalu mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri indahnya sore hari di pantai.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka lurus ke arah matahari yang perlahan hilang dari peraduannya.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau percaya dengan orang yang selalu bilang pada akhirnya kau akan kembali ke takdirmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan heran "Aku pernah mendengarnya dan mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja Kyu" pinta Sungmin

"Tentu saja aku percaya, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sungmin mendadak tersenyum lebar "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu"

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan sayang "Kau membuatku kaget Ming"

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lagi

"Apalagi sayang?"

"Cium aku"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan heran "Kau sangat aneh hari ini"

"Cium aku Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan langsung menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Ciuman yag awalnya lembut, saling melumat kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang saling ingin mendominasi. Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sungmin dan bermain di sana sampai saliva mereka mulai menetes di dagu Sungmin. meski sudah tahu akan kalah dalam ciumannya Sungmin tetap membalas semua pagutan Kyuhyun. Semua diakhiri ketika mereka kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun menjilat saliva yang jatuh di dagu Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir yang bengkak itu sekilas.

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, wajah mereka masih sangat dekat "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu Kyu"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Aku ingin malam ini waktu berhenti, biarkan aku membeku saja di kamar hotel ini bersama Kyuhyun, bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku sudah melewati banyak malam bersama Kyuhyun dan aku merasa malam ini yang paling menyakitkan. Hanya ini mungkin yang bisa aku berikan pada Kyuhyun, hanya percintaan ini. semoga dia tahu kalau sampai kapanpun hanya dia yang ada di relung jiwaku, yang selalu menyelimutiku dengan cintanya, mengejarku dengan mimpi-mimpi indah, memelukku dengan sejuta cinta, mendekapku dengan ribuan kebahagiaan, menggenggam erat jemariku dan mengajaknya ke tempat terindah di hatinya, menyentuhku seperti aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. _

_Aku mencintaimu Kyu, tidak kah ada kata lain selain cinta jika bisa mewakili perasaan yang membuncah ini? aku mencintainya. dan biarkan Tuhan memberikan jalan yang terbaik. Aku percaya padanya. _

Keduanya sudah penuh dengan keringat, keduanya sudah menyatu sejak tadi, bermain dengan semua hal yang mereka tahu, mencoba segala hal yang belum mereka lakukan, saling memberi kepuasan, kenikmatan dan sejenisnya yang membuat malam ini begitu panjang.

Untuk sekian kalinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan mencapai titik klimaks mereka. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tersengal-sengal setelah melepaskan cairan cintanya.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya.

"Saranghae Kyu, jeongmal" ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Apa kau lelah sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin

"Tidak Kyu, aku bahagia sekali" jawab Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya

"Kau menangis tadi saat kita bercinta, apa aku melakukannya terlalu kasar?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Tidak Kyu, mungkin aku terlalu menikmatinya bagaimanapun juga sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya kan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Bukan itu maksudku sayang, ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan? kau tampak lain malam ini"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menikmati semuanya sampai detail"

Dikecupnya kepala Sungmin "Lalu apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Kau selalu tahu caranya Kyu"

"Selamat tidur kalau begitu Chagiya, saranghae"

"Saranghae"

Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang teratur, hangat, sangat hangat tidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap wajah tampan yang selama belasan tahun selalu menjadi juaa di hatinya, perlahan meraba semua yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan di setiap inchinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan Kyu? Kau akan sembuh, kau akan menjadi orang yang sukses, kau akan melupakan aku, kau akan bahagia. Kau janji padaku, kau harus menepatinya. Arachi?"

Tidak ada jawaban hanya ada dengkuran halus. Sungmin meneteskan air matanya lalu perlahan bangkit setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jess, ini aku Sungmin. bisakah kita bertemu?"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Jessica melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kafe dimana Sungmin berjanji akan menemuinya, di sana Sungmin sudah tengah duduk sambil memutar-mutar sedotan yang ada dalam minumannya. Jessica duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Ada apa Lee Sungmin?" tanya Jessica heran

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Aku butuh bantuanmu sedikit Jess"

"Bantuan? Kemana Hyukjae sampai kau harus meminta bantuanku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini Jess. Waktuku tidak banyak. Aku ingin kau menitipkan surat ini pada Hyukjae"

"Kau.. kau mau kemana Lee Sungmin?" tanya Jessica panik

"Aku harus pergi Jess, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menerus terluka sendirian. Kumohon bantu aku, aku tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun mati karena melihatku menikah dengan Jungmo"

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar "Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan menjaga Kyuhyun, berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan menggantikanku untuk Hyukjae, berjanjilah padaku Jess"

Jessica menangis tersedu "Mengapa kau harus memilih jalan ini bodoh!"

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan Jess, berjanjilah.."

"Aku berjanji"

Mereka berpelukan sambil menangis terisak "Gomawo Jess"

"Kau mau kemana Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak ingin memberitahu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang Jess, kau sudah berjanji padaku dan.. berjanjilah juga untuk menikah dengan orang yang mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Berkali-kali Hyukjae menatap ke arah jendela lalu ke dapur lalu ke jendela lagi lalu ke dapur membuat Donghae pusing dibuatnya.

"Chagiya, kau sakit? Ada apa denganmu?"

Hyukjae mendekat ke arah Donghae "Entahlah, perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Ini tentang Sungmin"

"Sungmin? ada apa dengannya?" tanya Donghae lagi tidak mengerti

"Dia membawa baju banyak sekali dan begitu aku tanya dia bilang karena akan terus bermain di pantai dan butuh banyak baju lalu dia memberiku pesan sebelum berangkat"

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bilang 'Hyukjae-ah, tentu saja kau akan menikah dengan Donghae bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga hubungan kalian baik-baik, aku yakin kalian pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis. Donghae sangat mencintaimu"

"Sungmin? aneh sekali"

"Aku curiga dia menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kita bahkan pada Kyuhyun"

Donghae berfikir sejenak "Dia juga sempat menyuruhku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun sayangnya aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu"

"Donghae-ah kita harus menyusul mereka sekarang. Kajja"

Hyukjae mengambil jaketnya, begitu juga Donghae dia mengambil kunci lalu membuka pintu apartemen, hal yang mengejutkan adalah Jessica sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Sungmin menitipkan ini padaku untukmu"

_Yang kucintai Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae_

_Persahabatan macam apa yang kalian tawarkan belasan tahun lalu? Sampai membuatku merasa satu hari tanpa kalian bisa membuatku gila._

_Aku mencintai kalian, percayalah. _

_Hyukjae-ah, aku ingin menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaganya, mungkin dia akan menyusahkan kalian tapi aku percaya dia akan sembuh. Aku percaya dia akan menemukan seseorang yang akan mencintainya. dia akan menemukan takdirnya karena dia percaya akan hal itu._

_Donghae-ah, aku ingin kau menjaga Hyukjae. Dia satu-satunya orang yang setia bersamaku sejak dulu, jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku tahu kalian akan bahagia selamanya._

_Aku pergi, jaga diri kalian._

_Yang mencintai kalian,_

_Lee Sungmin._

Hyukjae menangis dengan keras "Minnie-yaaa, minnie-yaaa"

"Jess, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, mengapa nama itu terdengar sangat indah sekalipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kyu, kau ingat saat kau memasukkan cacing ke dalam tasku? Saat kau membuatku menangis, mengambil permenku, menginjak tali sepatuku sampai aku terjatuh, sejak saat itu aku mencintaimu dan berharap aku adalah takdirmu._

_Satidaknya sampai kemarin aku percaya akan hal itu. hari ini aku masih mencintaimu Kyu, melewati banyaknya malam bersamamu, namun sayangnya aku harus mengakhiri ini semua._

_Aku tidak ingin kau mati karena aku. aku tidak ingin aku terus berkorban demi cinta ini yang semakin lama semakin sulit. _

_Terima kasih atas segala cinta yang kau berikan padaku, semua hal yang membuat duniaku menjadi indah dan hanya aku yang memilikinya._

_kau akan bahagia kan? Kau akan sembuh kan? Kau akan melupakan aku kan? Kau akan membuat keluarga kecilmu, kau akan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses, kau akan menjadi orang hebat, kau akan selalu menjadi yang terhebat untukku._

_Temuilah orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. bahagiakan siapapun dia yang akan menjadi jodohmu kelak karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. _

_Aku mencintaimu Kyu, mungkin dalam jangka waktu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan._

_Jaga dirimu, Lee Sungmin._

Kyuhyun melepaskan surat yang ada di genggaman tangannnya dengan lemas. begitu saja jatuh dan kehilangan semua tenaganya. Dia tersenyum pahit sambil membiarkan air matanya turun satu per satu.

"Kau selalu memintaku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu Lee Sungmin, namun sayangnya aku lupa memintamu berjanji untuk hal yang sama"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Aku sudah menepati janjiku, aku akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun tapi jangan pernah berharap aku akan menilkah denganmu. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian, aku tidak akan pernah kembali. Kau harus menepati janjimu padaku. jangan pernah melukai Kyuhyun lagi, kau akan memaafkannya, kau akan menjadi sahabatnya, kau harus menepati janjimu._

_Jangan mencariku, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukanku, hiduplah dengan baik, bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain, terimalah takdir kalau kita tidak akan pernah bersatu. _

_Lee Sungmin_

Jungmo terjatuh dengan lemas. diremasnya surat itu perlahan. Air matanya merembes dengan pasti. "Mianhae Lee Sungmin. jeongmal mianhae"

**5 Tahun kemudian..**

**Musim panas di Seoul**

"Hwijangnim, ini beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani"

Eksekutif muda, tampan, berkaca mata itu mengangguk. Setelah membaca dengan teliti dia mencorat coret sedikit di kertas itu.

"Kamsahamnida Kim-ssi. Lalu apa jadwalku selanjutnya?"

"Anda harus menghadiri meeting bersama.."

"Appaaaa.."

Pintu ruangannya terbuka seiring dengan sosok gadis kecil yang cantik masuk ke dalam dan berlari memeluknya.

"Eun Hae-ah.. kau sudah datang" sambutnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya menyambut gadis kecil itu, membawanya ke sebuah pelukan "Kim-ssi lanjutkan nanti saja ya?"

Sang sekretaris mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi. "Aku merindukan Kyuhyun Appa" celoteh anak kecil itu dengan manja

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Eun Hae

"Ya! Lee Eun Hae kau selalu berlarian dimanapun dan berhenti memanggil Kyuhyun ahjussi dengan sebutan Appa!"

"Berhenti berteriak di ruanganku Lee Dong Hae!" semprot Kyuhyun

**TBC-**

#author kabur melarikan diri haahhaa

Haduh, akhirnya sudah sampai di sini perjalanan kita, engga kerasa yaa^^

Makasi buat yang review dan nunggu cerita ini

Terus review dan tungguin yaaa~

Big Thanks to:

**Aidasungjin, princess kyumin, imsfs, sparkyumin, dha kyumin, lytee bunnyming, fiffian160, clouds1489, iinxartie1, guest, perisai suju, isolive89, freychulie, hyunming joo, mayasiwonest everlasting friend, won2, edelweiz, bbuingbbuing137, sha, izanami kayo, minimi, lovelymin, hyeri, nannaa, indahpus96, margareth pumpkins, 137137137, liaa kyuminelf, cho kyuri mappanyuki, mei hyun15, liekaneshiro, cho arin, azurasky elf, hyuknie, kyumin baby, mard707, hyunchan, pikapika, 137line, takara-hoshi, adinda sungmin, kyulov, kim hyunie, min190196, danhobakmingi, saysa, rosita kyuhyun, kimshippo, kyuminalways89, okoyunjae, rearelf, kyumin forever, bunyming, hyugi lee, siennaw5, kim young min, mitade13, qhia503, ritha gaemgyu, mauligreychance, aey raa kms, ayu kyumin, hana, deroschan, kimMyongiNara, terrezhen, Lee Sunmi, nurmakyuminelf, angelfishykyumin, urriekyu, heeyeon, ibchoco, kms kyuminshipper, minyu, coffeewie kyumin, fiungasmara, qq kyuminshipper, widi, aniimin, park rae hee, ary minmin, melani kyuminelf, audrey musaena, thiafumings, chabluebilubilu, kim nuri shfly, miyoori29, rinyeol, han young hee, lu'il kyuminelf, stephanie choi, lee vhe min, chikyumin, rio, park eunrin, teukieunhae, joyer quint, vitry kms'137, kyuminyeeunhae 968, kiminka_anggi**

**Makasi semuanyaa**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**See ya next chapter**

**Sincerenly yours,**

**Kim kyuna**

**Twitter : hsnulamalia**

**Wordpress : crakersbeekyu312 . wordpress . com**


	13. Chapter flash 13

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**Kediaman Keluarga Lee**

"Jadi hari ini Eunhae pulang bersama Daddy lalu pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun Ahjussi?"

"Nde Mommy, Aku ingin mengajak Ahjussi pergi bersama kita besok malam"

"Bagaimana Yeobo? Apa kau berhasil membujuknya datang?" tanya Hyukjae ke arah Donghae yang sedang melahap makan malamnya.

"Entahlah, setiap kutanya dia tidak pernah menjawab dengan jelas"

Hyukjae menarik nafas pelan, baru saja dia hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya dilihatnya Kyuhyun turun dari kamar menuju tempat makan.

"Mianhae aku terlambat. Aigoo, Eunhae-ah kau harus makan yang banyak Ne?"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Eunhae dengan sayang lalu duduk di samping gadis mungil itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menyodorkan kudapan malam itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Seperti biasa. Kau? apa script-mu lancar?"

"Sepertinya iya, mengingat lagi-lagi aku harus menjemput Eunhae di tengah jam kerja, belum lagi anak itu merengek ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab Donghae sedikit sebal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Hyukjae mencubit lengan Donghae dengan marah "Kau! dia juga anakmu Lee Donghae"

"Ahjussi, mengapa Mommy dan Daddy selalu bertengkar?" tanya Eunhae frustasi. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengusap sisa makanan di sisi bibir Eunhae dengan lembut

"Mereka tidak berkelahi sayang, justru mereka sangat mesra"

"Jjinja? Seperti anak-anak"

"Ya! Lee Eunhae!" semprot Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan sepasang orang tua yang lebih kekanakan daripada anaknya sendiri sedangkan Eunhae, gadis manis itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat mencari perlindungan.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Lima tahun. Sudah lama sekali untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah menunggu bukan? Berharap dari sekian ribu hari yang sudah dihitung akan secepatnya hadir hari-hari yang selama ini menjadi penantian. Sangat menyakitkan tapi membahagiakan di saat yang bersamaan. Membahagiakan karena sudah lima tahun ini kau masih hidup, menyakitkan karena kau harus seperti ini untuk jangka waktu yang tidak kau tahu sampai kapan.

Flashback

"_Kyu, aku dan Hyukjae.. em.. kami.."_

"_Ada apa Donghae-ah? Hyukjae-ah?"_

"_Kami akan menikah"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi Donghae dan Hyukjae seperti orang yang telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar._

"_Lalu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti_

"_Apa kau tidak keberatan? Maksudku.."_

"_Hyukjae-ah, apa yang membuatmu merasa aku akan keberatan?" potong Kyuhyun_

"_Imma! Kami tidak enak padamu, kau.."_

"_Donghae-ah, Hyukjae-ah, hidup kalian tidak perlu diseiringkan denganku, jalani saja apa yang kalian mau. Aku akan mendukung kalian, atau perlu aku pindah dari sini agar kalian.."_

_Hyukjae menggeleng cepat "Tidak Kyu, aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu"_

"_Tinggalkan janji itu Hyukjae-ah, tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagi"_

_Kyuhyun berbalik ingin beranjak pergi "Kau tetap di sini, bersama kami. jangan berharap kau bisa keluar dari sini Kyu, ingat itu" Kata Donghae lagi dengan penuh penekanan_

"_Kalian tidak akan merasa terganggu? Merasa tidak enak padaku?"_

"_Kami menyayangimu dan melepasmu untuk tinggal di tempat lain sama saja kami membunuhmu karena kau akan lupa mengurus dirimu"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, mungkin ada benarnya yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Mungkin jika tidak ada Hyukjae dan Donghae dia sudah mati karena tidak mengurus diri._

"_Kumohon setelah kami menikah jangan ada yang berubah diantara kita. Kau, aku dan Hyukjae akan tetap bersama. Arra?"_

_Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae "Ya! ikan! Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"_

"_Tetaplah seperti dulu dan jangan pernah berfikir kau mengganggu kami." lanjut Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang _

"_Arra~ bahagialah kalian. aku mendoakan pernikahan kalian abadi selamanya. Aku mengantuk, besok aku harus kembali bekerja, jaljayeo"_

_Kyuhyun beranjak ke arah kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan rapat lalu duduk di bawah pintunya, menyandarkan kepala ke pintu dan mulai memejamkan matanya_

"_Mereka akan menikah Ming, mereka akan membuat sebuah keluarga. Mereka akan bahagia, begitupun aku bukan?"_

_Air mata itu kembali terjatuh. Seiring hujan yang mulai turun di hari ke 246 setelah Sungmin pergi._

Flashback

"_Kau hamil sayang? benarkah?"_

_Donghae berteriak histeris sambil mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan berputar-putar di sekeliling ruangan di rumah mereka. Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari kantor menatap heran_

"_Kyu! Istriku hamil! Aku akan menjadi appa! Kau akan menjadi ahjussi Kyu!" teriak Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Hyukjae_

"_Selamat untuk kalian. aku sangat bahagia. Sudah berapa minggu Hyukjae-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias_

"_Sudah lima minggu Kyu, aku bahagia sekali" jawab Hyukjae terharu_

"_Mengapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi_

_Hyukjae menggeleng perlahan "Hanya saja.. aku.. aku.. aku merindukan Sungmin, aku ingin memeluknya"_

_Donghae menyenggol lengan Hyukjae pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa menatap mereka dan seketika suasana menjadi kaku. _

"_Kyu.. aku.."_

"_Aku sangat letih dan aku sudah makan tadi, sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian, jadilah orang tua yang baik" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Tanpa menyalakan lampu dia duduk di tepian ranjang._

"_Kau dengar itu? bahkan aku tidak tahu ini rindu atau rasa putus asa karena yang kurasakan sama, hanya sesak dan itu tidak membuahkan apapun Ming"_

_Donghae dan Hyukjae terdiam menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup, mereka tahu Kyuhyun pasti sedang diam berjam-jam hanya untuk mengenang Sungmin seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan meskipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin. hujan lagi, malam 380 setelah Sungmin pergi._

Flashback

"_Donghae-ah, mana Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dengan seketika._

"_Aku takut sekali Imma, bagaimana ini? apa Hyukjae akan berhasil? Aku takut sekali"_

_Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae "Mengapa berfikir seperti itu? tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja, anak kalian dan Hyukjae akan selamat"_

_Donghae tetap dengan cemas memandang ke ruang persalinan "Sudah dua jam dia di dalam Kyu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu"_

"_Berdoa dan yakinlah dia tidak apa-apa, istrimu dan anakmu, mereka sangat kuat"_

_Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tidak ada yang bicara lagi, mereka berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai lampu di ruang persalinan dimatikan dan terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang lega_

"_Bagaimana Seongsangnim?" tanya Donghae, berharap jawaban dokter sama seperti jawaban yang ada di kepalanya_

"_Selamat, istri anda telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan"_

_Donghae menangis saat itu juga sambil berlutut ke bawah, Kyuhyun terdiam karena terharu hingga tak bisa berkata apapun. Dia mengangkat tubuh Donghae lalu memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Chughae ya Imma! "_

"_Gomawo Kyu, Seongsangnim apa aku bisa bertemu Hyukjae?"_

"_Tentu saja, Nyonya Lee ingin bertemu dengan anda"_

"_Kamsahamnida Seongsangnim, kamsahamnida" Donghae dan Kyuhyun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat._

"_Selamat sekali lagi Tuan Lee"_

_Donghae mengangguk lalu setengah berlari menggapai pintu kamar persalinan, dilihatnya Hyukjae sedang menatap ke arah malaikat mungil yang tengah tertidur di box bayi yang ada di sebelahnya. _

"_Chagiya,.. kau...anak kita..." Donghae tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya dia langsung memeluk Hyukjae, mengecup kening dan bibirnya _

"_Hae-ah.."_

"_Saranghae, gomawo.. gomawo karena sudah melahirkan malaikat cantik kita"_

_Hyukjae ikut menangis karenanya dia mengusap bahu Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana, air matanya ikut jatuh. perlahan dia menatap seorang malaikat kecil yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sangat cantik. _

"_Sangat cantik, chughae Hae-ah, Hyukjae-ah" kata Kyuhyun penuh haru lalu memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat_

"_Gomawo Kyu"_

_Donghae perlahan mengangkat bayi mungilnya lalu menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. "Uwa, lihat chagi, hidungnya seperti hidungku, bibirnya juga"_

_Hyukjae tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, dia milik kita"_

"_Kyu, kepalanya besar sama sepertimu"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa pahit "Maksudmu? Aku kan pintar, harusnya kau senang"_

"_Semoga saja yang tertular hanya pintarnya"_

"_Hei, sudahlah..." kata Hyukjae melerai_

_Mereka tertawa bersama "Aku ingin membeli kopi sebentar" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari mereka, perlahan dia menutup pintu ruangan Hyukjae, menatap kebahagiaan mereka dari kaca yang ada di pintu kamar. Mereka sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia._

'_Akhirnya kebahagiaanmu sudah lengkap Donghae-ah. Aku ikut bahagia dan untukmu malaikat cantik, semoga hidupmu selalu dikelilingi kebahagiaan. Aku mencintai kalian. seandainya aku bisa berharap aku kebahagiaanku bisa lengkap denganmu Ming, seandainya. Apa kau ingat? Ini mimpimu, apa sudah ada orang lain yang melengkapi mimpimu?'_

*flashback end*

'Sudah hampir enam tahun Ming, apa kau bahagia sekarang?'

"Kyu, kau belum tidur?" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Kyuhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum pelan

"Donghae dan Eunhae sudah tidur?"

"Seperti biasa berlomba untuk memelukku lebih dulu, akhirnya berkelahi dan Eunhae menangis."

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Hyukjae kewalahan dengan sikap suami juga anaknya dengan antusias Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Hyukjae "Kau seorang mommy yang hebat"

Hyukjae lalu tertawa tawar "Melelahkan terkadang, aku harus bekerja dan melepas Eunhae bersama mertuaku. Seharusnya aku merawat dia sepanjang hari bukan? Sedih juga melihatnya"

"Kau melakukan ini juga untuknya Hyukjae-ah, kau dan Donghae. Ini hobi dan cita-citamu"

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut "Kau juga selalu menjaganya Kyu, bahkan kau membiarkannya memanggilmu appa dimanapun kalian berada, sungguh membuatku tidak enak"

"Tidak enak? Apalagi Hyukjae-ah?"

"Semua yeoja akan menyangka kau sudah punya anak"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Hyukjae diam "Hanya saja.."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan mengusap kepala Hyukjae "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan mengerjakan beberapa urusan kantor"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk "Kau mau kubuatkan coklat panas Kyu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah kenyang dengan puding buatanmu dan Eunhae tadi"

"Kyu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan datang ke acara besok?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Entahlah, urusanku di kantor banyak sekali"  
"Kau akan tetap datang sekalipun kau ada rapat penting saat Eunhae sakit"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Ini beda Hyukjae-ah"

"Apa yang berbeda? Kau mau begini sampai kapan?"

Namja stoic itu menggeleng pelan "Tidurlah, jangan dilanjutkan"

"Sungmin meninggalkan kalian karena dia tidak ingin kau dan Jungmo menjadi hancur" lanjut Hyukjae secara frontal, seketika air muka Kyuhyun berubah datar

"Dia pergi di saat semuanya sudah hancur, bukankah itu sia-sia?"

"Kyu kumohon datanglah, demi Eunhae"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh "Jangan jadikan anakmu tumbal Hyukjae-ah, lihat besok saja"

"Pokoknya kau harus datang, kalau tidak jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi"

Hyukjae berpura-pura marah sambil beranjak pergi "Aku bisa jauh dari anakmu, tapi apakah Eunhae bisa jauh dariku?" ledek Kyuhyun

"Ya! maka itu datanglah, eoh?"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Suasana di sebuah garden party terlihat sangat meriah, meskipun acaranya tidak terlalu besar-besaran namun dapat dilihat semua orang yang hadir ikut bahagia atas pertunangan Kim Jungmo dengan Jessica Jung. Semua nampak hadir di sana, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri dibarisan belakang sambil menggendong Eunhae yang tampak sangat antusias dan ingin melihat semuanya sambil sesekali memuji dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Eunhae-ah, turun sebentar Ahjussi bisa keram karena kau" kata Hyukjae sambil menawarkan tangannya kepada Eunhae, gadis kecil itu menggeleng

"Aku ingin bersama Ahjussi, Ahjussi sudah berjanji padaku akan menggendongku bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gemas "Gwaenchana, dia tidak berat"

"Kau selalu saja memanjakkannya" omel Hyukjae sebal

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh dan Eunhae menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hyukjae sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan erat "Kyuhyun ahjussi milikku Mommy"

"Kyunie"

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae kontan menoleh. "Jess.." sapa Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya jessica hati-hati. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun, aku akan menganjak Eunhae sebentar. Kajja Eunhae-ah"

Eunhae mau tidak mau turun lalu pipinya merona saat Jessica mengelus pipinya "Aigoo kau semakin cantik Chagiya"

"Kamsahmnida" jawab Eunhae pelan lalu langsung berlari ke pelukan Hyukjae karena malu. Mereka bertiga tertaawa geli

"Sampai nanti sayang" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Eunhae lalu beranjak berjalan dengan Jessica. Mereka berputar mengelilingi taman.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun senang

"Gomawo Kyunie, tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu. Kau mengapa tidak ikut menjemput kami di bandara? Aku mengharapkan kau datang Kyunie" omel Jessica sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mianhae, aku sibuk sekali Jess"

"Kau sudah sukses sekarang dan benar-benar melupakan aku"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Jessica dengan gemas "Aku tidak melupakanmu Jess, hanya saja memang aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Kyu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau bahagia dengan keadaan ini? selalu sendirian"

"Aku tidak sendirian Jess, akan ada tiga manusia yang selalu menemaniku"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Apa kau masih mengharapkannya datang? Apa kau masih menunggunya?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah langit yang ada di atasnya dan menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Jessica "Entahlah, aku tidak ingin terbuai lagi dengan yang seperti itu"

"Kau harus tetap mejalani hidupmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun kontan tertawa lebar "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Hyukjae"

"Aku serius Kyu, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencari Sungmin lagi?"

Kyuhyun perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah Jess, mungkin dia sudah menikah, punya anak. Bukankah itu yang duluu ditulisnya?"

Jessica menjitak kepala Kyuhyun "Aigoo, kau masih mengharapkannya Kyu. Kau berkata apa dengan ekspresi apa"

"Aku hanya berharap apapun keadaannya dia akan selalu bahagia" Kyuhyun tahu dia berbohong.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyusulku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa di Seoul ini tidak ada Sungmin yang lain?" ledek Jessica

"Kau bercanda" Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Arraseo" Jessica tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun

"Kau sangat bahagia bukan? Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bertunangan dengannya. Aku ikut bahagia"

"Kau tahu Kyunie? Saat kubilang aku mencintaimu, aku jujur. Aku jatuh cinta padamu meskipun kau tidak pernah secara langsung menunjukkannya. Butuh waktu untuk kembali mencintai Jungmo apalagi setelah dia.."

Kyuhyun memeluk Jessica dengan lembut "Bagian yang terpenting kau percaya untuk jatuh cinta lagi padanya Jess dan aku bahagia kau bisa melakukan itu"

"Gomawo Kyu, kau tidak pernah membenciku"

"Untuk apa? itu sangat tidak adil bagimu. Yang terpenting sekarang, bahagialah dengannya"

"Aku selalu berdoa untukmu, yang terbaik untuk kau dan Sungmin"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya "Tidak perlu Jess, takdir sudah menentukan kemana aku dan Sungmin harus berjalan. Aku tidak ingin memaksa sesuatu yang belum tentu takdirku"

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik, begitu juga Sungmin. percayalah"

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum dan tidak terasa kaki mereka telah kembali ke tempat acara. Jessica beralih untuk menemui teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mencari tiga orang yang tadi pergi bersamanya. Orangtua dan anak itu entah pergi kemana. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis menyambut orang itu.

"Kau datang" katanya pelan. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arah Jungmo

"Apa kabarmu Cho?"

"Pernah lebih baik, kau? selamat atas pertunanganmu"

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang dan terima kasih karena kau mau datang, Jessi sangat mengharapkan kau datang. Kau sudah bicara dengannya kan?"

"Sudah. Aku sangat sibuk di kantor jadi tidak sempat ikut menjemput kalian. mian"

Suasana sedikit kaku menyelimuti keduanya, bagaimana mereka sudah tidak bicara hampir limat tahun belakangan, bagaimana mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak Sungmin pergi. Keduanya hanya membiarkan semua keretakan ini menjadi jurang pemisah yang tidak dapat disatukan lagi. setidaknya hanya sampai malam ini dan lima tahun kebelakang.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jungmo pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Marah untuk apa Jungmo-ah?"

"Sungmin.. hubungan kalian.."

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Jungmo pelan "Jungmo-ah, sejak awal ini semua salahku. Aku berhak mendapatkan ini."

"Ani, aku juga salah Kyu. Aku yang membuat semua ini menjadi lebih rumit"

"Kau hanya harus bahagiakan Jessica, dia sangat mencintaimu Jungmo-ah. Percayalah"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan bahagia dengan orang yang tentunya bahagia bersamaku"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. aku lelah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum malas.

"_Apa lagi yang kau cari Jungmo-ah? Belum lelah mencari Sungmin ke semua negara? Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Sungmin memilih untuk pergi, biarkanlah dia dengan keputusannya. Hargailah keputusannya."_

"_Tidak bisa Jess, aku harus bertemu Sungmin. aku ingin dia tahu kalau.."_

"_Kalau sejak awal dia memang milik Kyuhyun, kau tahu? sejak awal mereka memang saling mencintai, kau yang masuk ke kehidupan mereka dan menjadi pihak tidak tahu. kau yang masuk ke dalam Jungmo-ah dan mereka berdua berhak bersikap seperti ini karena mereka saling mencintai."_

"_Tidak, bukan begitu Jess"_

"_Lalu pikirkanlah, apa gunanya kau mengejar sungmin? dia tidak mencintaimu. tidak akan pernah. Dan Kyuhyun. Luka apalagi yang pantas dia dapatkan selain kehilangan sahabat dan kekasihnya sekaligus? Apa itu belum cukup? kau gila"_

"_Darimana kau berfikir seperti itu? aku hanya ingin berusaha yang terbaik demi cintaku"_

"_Kau sudah pernah berusaha Jungmo-ah, dan untuk yang kali ini kau sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa harus mencari. Sudahlah, lupakan semua ini. bergeraklah Jungmo-ah, carilah hari baru untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, sama seperti yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan meskipun dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya"_

"_Jess.."_

"_Lihatlah aku Jungmo-ah, sekali saja. Apa benar yang ada di dalam hatimu perasaan cinta untuk sungmin? atau hanya obsesimu untuk mendapatkannya? Kali ini siapa lagi yang harus terluka?_

"Kau belum banyak berubah Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Jungmo sambil tersenyum "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini"

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis "Apa dalam persahabatan ada kata berubah?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

**TBC**

Mian, updatenya lama dan ceritanya penuh flash-flash gak jelas kekeke, penjelasannya chapter depan ya~

Makasi buat yang udah nungguin cerita ini, makasi buat yang sms-review-pm-komentar di blog dan sebagainya *bow*

Makasi juga untuk kalian, reviewnya udah sampe seribu lebih~ aku bener-bener gak nyangka ff ini diterima dengan baik. Gomawo jeongmal, saranghae 3

Big Thanks to :

**Ayu kyumin, suciatricitrau, liekaneshiro, isolive89, aey raa kms, my lovely eonni joyer quint, my lovely eonni dha kyumin, iin artie1, sparkyu-min, kyumin forever, 137line, lytee bunnyming, nurichan4, edelweiz, indahpus96, mayasiwonest everlasting friend. Sienna-w5, mei hyun15, minniepinky, tinaff359, pikapika, nannaa, thiafumings, kyulov, lu'il kyuminelf, deroschan, hyeri, margareth pumpkins, hyunming joo, izanami kayo, hana, rosita kyuhyun, nonkyu, nurmakyuminelf, imsfs, fiungasmara, perisai suju, minimi, minyu, freychulie, sha, audrey musaena, aidasungjin 'my lovely ahjumma', jobel13ve, hafsah, 137137137 , kms kyuminshipper, guest1, guest2, lovelymin, uyu, guest3, adinda sungmin, takara-hoshi, kyuqie, hyunyoung, bunnyming, cho kyuri mappanyuki, bbuingbbuing137, kim ryeosa wardhani, kim young min, ary minmin, rio, miyoori29, min190196, ryani, hyopetals, fifian160, princess kyumin, hee yeon, rearelf, don joyer, kim nuri shfly, hyunchan na min, ibchoco, caxiebum, coffeewie kyumin, ayachi casey 'nung_aj' lol, kim hyungie, ritha gaemgyu, urriekyu, chokyuminwonyunjaelfish, qhia503, guest4, chabluebilibilu, dinaaulicius, sasya, princess thewy elf, chi kyumin, kyurin minnie, aniya1004, liaakyuminelf, han young hee, guest5, azuraskyelf, kyuminalways89, olla lezzaolsen, nuiita, okoyunjae, kyuminyeeunhae 968, clouds1489, qq kyuminshipper, ageezah, stephanie choi, rinyeol, teukieunhae, nda hinata, kimMyongiNara, guest6, arisatae, im elf and joyer, bshae0501, kiminka_anggi^^**

**Aku sayang kalian, see ya next chapter~**

**Sincerenly yours,**

**Kim kyuna**

**Twitter: hsnulamalia**

**Wp : crakersbeekyu312 . wordpress . com**

**Again, i'll not answering kinda intro request, just mention who are you and call me kyuna okay~ lets be friend friendly**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

Semenjak Sungmin pergi dari hidupnya, ada banyak yang berubah dari Kyuhyun. Pada awal-awal kepergian sungmin, Kyuhyun jarang bicara apalagi tersenyum. Hanya diam dan membuat semua orang cemas. Setelah kuliahnya selesai, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae membeli sebuah rumah untuk tinggal bersama sebelum Donghae dan Hyukjae menikah selain untuk mencari suasana baru, ini juga berkaitan dengan hal penghapusan banyak kenangan bersama Sungmin yang terus menggerogoti hidup Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Korea sedangkan Donghae bekerja di perusahaan Jungmo. Donghae sengaja melakukan itu karena tidak ingin mereka benar-benar putus hubungan karena berkali-kali Kyuhyun menolak untuk bertemu dengan Jungmo, begitupun sebaliknya sampai akhirnya Jungmo pergi bersama Jessica ke New Zealand.

Jungmo terus mencari Sungmin ke seluruh belahan dunia hanya untuk meminta maaf dan mengajaknya kembali namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukannya sampai pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Jessica ke New Zealand. Jessica sendiri, pergi kesana bukan hanya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya namun juga sudah putus asa dengan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya santai saja setelah kepergian Sungmin, tidak mengajaknya kembali atau berkencan dengan orang lain, hanya diam saja menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas, juga karena dia muak melihat Jungmo yang terus mengejar Sungmin kemanapun.

Namun pada akhirnya dia menerima cinta Jungmo dan mulai belajar membuka hatinya samapi tiga tahun kemudian mereka kembali datang ke Korea. Kini Jessica dan Hyukjae berteman dengan baik, sesuai dengan pesan Sungmin mereka bersama-sama menjaga kyuhyun dan menjaga diri mereka masing-masing. Hyukjae bekerja sebagai penulis skenario drama dan beberapa novel juga sering menjadi penulis naskah drama, sesuai dengan cita-citanya. Kyuhyun sangat mendukung pekerjaan Hyukjae meski kadang Donghae melarangnya bekerja lagi dengan alasan dia bisa mencukupi nafkah keluarga kecilnya.

Sejak Eunhae lahir, banyak yang berubah dari Kyuhyun. Namja stoic itu tidak begitu kaku lagi, dia sering tersenyum bahkan tergelak tawa ketika bersama Eunhae, seolah Eunhae adalah pengganti Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun meminta Eunhae untuk memanggilnya Appa dan Eunhae menurutinya, yeoja kecil manis itu selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun adalah moodboosternya, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa meredam semua amarah Eunhae setiap dia menangis dan sepertinya sebaliknya juga begitu, hanya Eunhae yang bisa menghibur Kyuhyun setiap dia teringat sungmin.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun yang menjemput Eunhae di rumah mertua Hyukjae atau di rumah Donghae karena selama mereka bekerja orang tua Donghae yang menggantikan mereka merawat Eunhae.

Umur Eunhae sekarang sudah hampir lima tahun, dia gadis yang cantik dan pintar dan berhasil membuat semua yeoja yang mendekati Kyuhyun mundur teratur dengan sebuah panggilan 'appa' darinya.

Selama lima tahun ini tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun melupakan Sungmin. dia menunggu satu hari dimana dia akan benar-benar melihat kenyataan dan takdir yang ada di hidupnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti menunggu Sungmin sebelum dia melihat sendiri siapa namja lain yang menjadi takdir Sungmin dan dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Sungmin sebelum Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya berhenti.

Dan kemarin adalah hari penting untuk Jessica, dia telah resmi menjadi tunangan Jungmo, pada akhirnya Jungmo bisa perlahan melupakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin dibilang bahagia atas hal itu karena pada faktanya dia pun sakit sendiri melihat bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa sembuh dan terus mencintai Sungmin yang belum tentu juga masih mencintainya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

**Germany, musim gugur**

"_Morning Darl~"_ sebuah kecupan hangat membuka pagi yang mulai dingin di Koblenz kota di sebelah utara Rheinland-Pfalz, Jerman. Yeoja cantik itu membalas kecupan suaminya lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

"_Don't forget to bring our Sungie tomorrow night, i'll be waiting for you Hon"_

"_Don't worry honey, this time i'll got Monna with us too_"

"Jjinja? Anak itu sudah pulang?" sang suami sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di perbincangkan oleh mereka.

"_She's just arrived at three am this morning and i bet she's still sleeping now like usual" _jawab sang istri sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti untuk sarapan suaminya

"_But, is it okay? I mean.."_

"_Yeah, i know. This is the harddest part but its okay, we'll try it as well."_

"_Just mention Sungie to help us, he's the best one"_

Kemudian seorang bocah laki-laki datang ke meja sarapan, mengecup pipi ibu dan ayahnya lalu duduk dengan manis. "Sungie-ah, pagi ini kau ingin sarapan apa sayang?"

"Mommy, hari ini sekolahku libur jadi aku hanya akan sarapan roti gandum, gwaenchana?"

"_Of course, don't forget to finish your homework before start to playing that pabbo gameboy"_

"_Honey, its a game boy not a pabbo gameboy"_

"_I dont know why Monna keep teaching him how to play it, she's crazy. Its not good for his brainy"_

"_Mom.. look, im only play it four times in a month, once a week and its only for three hours or else you or aunty herself will kill me"_

"_Don't ever forget it, im not gonna waste my money on your pabbo game boy again"_

"_Its okay, Dadda will buy it for me, wont you Dad?"_

"_Sure, just assure me about your mark and assigment, it has to be perfect!"_

"_Okay, i got it. Now, where's aunty? Does she home yet?"_

"_She's upstair, sleep. Don't disturb her darling, she needs more rest"_

"_Okay, kinda peek her a moment"_

Anak laki-laki itu mulai naik ke atas tangga perlahan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang tidak dikunci. Kamar yang begitu besar dan rapi. Semuanya tertata rapi dan wangi. Anak kecil itu sangat betah sekali di sini. Perlahan dia naik ke atas ranjang lalu mengecup pipi Aunty-nya.

"_Aunty-ah, welcome back home~"_ bisiknya pelan.

GREPP

Diluar dugaan yeoja yang sedang tidur tadi memeluknya dengan erat. "Ya! sopan sekali kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi"

"Aunty juga pulang tidak memberitahuku"

Yeoja itu mencubit hidung anak laki-laki tersebut dengan gemas "Aku pulang jam tiga pagi tadi dan kau sudah tidur sayang. Now, bring me my breakfast"

"Shireo! Mommy~ Aunty start to bullying me again"

"YA! siapa yang mengerjaimu?" jitak yeoja itu pelan.

Benar saja, sang istri yang tadi duduk bersama suaminya memutuskan untuk naik ke atas, melihat keributan yang tengah terjadi.

"Sungie, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menggangu Aunty mu?" semprotnya, bocah yang dipanggil Sungie itu mendadak diam dan takut

"Gwaenchana Eonni, sejak tadi aku sudah bangun."

"Minnie-ya, kebetulan aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Ne? Apa itu Eonni?"

"Setelah lima tahun ini ah hampir enam maksudku, apa kau masih mau kembali?"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Benar, Sungmin tinggal di German bersama sepupu perempuannya Ryewook yang enam tahun lalu baru saja menikah dengan teman kuliahnya di German yang juga berasal dari Korea yang bernama Yesung dan mempunyai seorang anak bernama Ryesung. Sungmin mengganti identitasnya menjadi Monna Lee, dia meneruskan kuliahnya dua tahun di German lalu diminta menjadi seorang sutradara teater dan sering keliling dunia untuk mengadakan pentas drama musikal seperti impiannya. Ryesung adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur tujuh tahun. Tentu saja sampai sekarang Sungmin belum menikah meskipun sudah ada beberapa teman kampusnya dulu yang melamarnya.

Semenjak pergi dari Kyuhyun, hidup Sungmin berubah. Dengan susah payah dia bekerja di sebuah kafe untuk hidup karena tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada sang sepupu sekalipun sepupunya adalah orang kaya. Sungmin akhirnya bisa melanjutkan kuliah dan berhenti bekerja setelah orang tuanya mengirimkan banyak uang untuknya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu kalau dia pindah ke Jerman dan untunglah orang tuannya sendiri tidak pernah memberitahu yang lain sekalipun itu Jungmo. Sungmin sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengadakan pentas drama musikalnya namun dia selalu menolak untuk kembali ke Korea. Dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun meskipun sangat ingin, dia takut tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Minnie-ya, ayolah ini hanya Jepang bukan Korea"

"Keundae Eonni.."

"Setelah kau datang dan melihat kau boleh pulang ke hotel dan menuggu kami di sana. Kumohon"

"_Look, this isn't your first time asking me to get along with and i just have the same answer"_

Wookie menghela nafas berat lalu melirik ke arah Ryesung yang langsung paham atas signal yang diberikan Mommy-nya.

" Keundae Aunty, apa kau tidak ingin menemaniku? Omma dan Appa pasti sangat sibuk besok menyiapkan pameran lukisan mereka. Aku ingin ditemani Aunty. Aku ingin sekali saja berjalan-jalan denganmu, jjebal"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Tatapan aegyo Ryesung yang sangat mematikan tentu saja mengalahkan egonya.

"_Okay, just an hour at venue and this is for you darling"_ Sungmin mengecup pipi Ryesung yang kemudian melonjak girang.

"Gomawo Minnie-ya"

"_Where's your hubby? I missed him alots"_

"_He's with his breakfast"_

Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya yang sedikit berantakan lalu turun ke bawah, mengecup pipi kakak sepupunya dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"_How was your show?"_

"_Always has a big surprise in the end"_ jawab Sungmin sambil menggigit roti gandumnya

"_Really? Tell me.." _kata Yesung penasaran. Sungmin terkekeh kecil

"_Nope, actually its comes from the audience, i heard they were all crying over my story. Kinda need a new script writer" _jelas Sungmin, Yesung menggeleng sedikit

"_I don't get it, why do you need a new comer if the old one still make them crying?"_

"_Hei, people will get bored if the story keep making them burst into tears, they need some joke inside" _ lanjut sungmin lagi

"_This is what i said to you few years ago..."_

"_I just relized it now honey, mianhae" _ kata Sungmin dengan aegyo-nya

"_its a relief to not bring over your own story again on the stage"_

Sungmin terdiam sebentar _"Here you come again... "_

"_Im sorry, but the boy you called in every single dream and makes you cried almost ever single day and.."_

"_Stop it, please.. we don't have to talk about this anymore, i thought you still keep your promise" _ potong sungmin, sangat sensitif untuk membicarakan masa lalunya sejak beberapa tahun lalu

"_i am. Okay, im sorry. Wanna come along?" _ Yesung mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan gemas

"_Unfortunately yes" _ jawab Sungmin dengan malas

"_Thats my girl. Okay, i'll see you tomorrow darling" _

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang. "Yeobo, mana koperku?"

"_Im coming honey" _ suara Ryewook terdengar sayup-sayup dari kamarnya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah gedung dimana di sana akan diadakan pameran lukisan milik Ryewook dan Yesung. Mereka adalah pasangan pelukis abstrak yang lumayan terkenal di Jerman dan mendapat undangan khusus untuk memamerkan lukisannya di Jepang. Keluarga Sungmin memang rata-rata berbakat di bidang seni. Ryesung juga sepertinya tertular bakat orang tuanya, dia pintar sekali menggambar dan bermain alat musik. Ryesunglah yang selama ini menemani Sungmin di kala sendiriannya jika sedang tidak bekerja. Dia yang menghibur sungmin jika di saat dimana Sungmin sedang merindukan Kyuhyun sampai menangis seharian di kamar. Ada saat dimana Sungmin sangat ingin kembali dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat setelah semuanya yang telah dia lewati sendirian, semua itu membuatnya gila dan untungnya tiga orang itu selalu ada di sampingnya, menghiburnya dan memberi kehidupan baru untuknya.

"Aunty, apakah aunty akan benar-benar pulang setelah satu jam? Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling saja?" ajak Ryesung

"Ide bagus, aku punya tempat yang menarik"

"Jjinja?"

"Well, kau harus membayar ini dengan membantuku mencuci mobil, _your mommy is so nagging everyday, she's trully an annoyed mom"_ bisik Sungmin

"_I know it~ lets play"_

Sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh keluar dari lingkungan galeri, Sungmin melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis sendirian sambil menyebut nama 'daddy dan mommy' kontan sungmin mendekati.

"Hey you pretty litle girl, what happened?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut. Ryesung juga mendekati dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Aunty, sepertinya dia tidak bisa bahasa inggris"

Gadis kecil itu mengagguk pelan, Sungmin terkejut lalu tersenyum "Apa kau dari Korea? Siapa namamu chagiya?"

"Eunhae, Lee Eunhae" jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Nama yang cantik. Jadi dimana Eomma dan Appa-mu? Mereka datang ke sini?"

"Nde.." jawab Eunhae pelan sambil menangis. Ryesung beralih untuk menghapus air mata Eunhae lalu mengajaknya bersalaman

"Annyeong, namaku Ryesung, panggil saja aku Sungie"

Sungmin tersenyum geli "Ya! kau ini, sama seperti ayahmu"

Dengan ragu Eunhae menerima jabat tangan Ryesung "Aku Eunhae"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Lima tahun, kau?"

"Aku tujuh tahun, mau bermain bersama?"

"Appa melarangku bermain bersama orang asing" jawab Eunhae polos

Sungmin tertawa lebar lalu berjongkok menghadap Eunhae "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita cari orang tuamu ya? Sungie, sebaiknya kita mencari pusat informasi"

"Aku rasa aku tahu dimana Aunty"

"Ini, coklat untukmu" sungmin menyodorkan sebatang coklat untuk Eunhae, namun pandangan Eunhae tertuju pada satu orang

"APPAAAA"

Sungmin tersenyum "Eh? Ayahmu sudah datang?" dia menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang berlari ke arah Eunhae, tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena Sungmin berjongkok.

"Eunhae-ah"

DEG!

_Suara itu.. suara itu..._

Sungmin berdiri dengan kaku dan matanya tepat memandang seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menunggu sampai satu titik dimana Tuhan sendiri yang menunjukkan padaku siapa takdirmu dan apa takdirku. _

_Berhenti mencintaimu? sama saja membunuhku, itu pilihan yang lebih mudah kurasa karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya._

"Appa?" gumam Sungmin hampir tak bersuara

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Keduanya saling duduk kaku. Tidak memandang satu sama lain. pikiran Sungmin bertumpu pada anak kecil yang dianggapnya anak Kyuhyun dan pikiran Kyuhyun bertumpu pada anak kecil yang juga dianggapnya anak Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang" kata Sungmin membuka percakapan tanpa berani melihat kyuhyun.

"Kau merubah gaya rambutmu" balas Kyuhyun.

Ryesung dan Eunhae bermain berdua di dekat taman, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk dipinggiran taman yang ada di belakang galeri.

"Aku senang kau menepati janjimu" kata Sungmin sambil bangkit

"Begitu juga kau" balas Kyuhyun kaku, dia masih tetap duduk

"Semoga kau bahagia Kyu"

"Semoga hal itu juga berlaku untukmu"

Sungmin hampir saja meneteskan air matanya, dia berjalan mendekati Ryesung "Sungie-ah, kajja kita masuk ke dalam. Eunhae-ah~ kami pulang dulu ya." Sungmin mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan sayang

_Ibumu pasti sangat cantik, baik, dan sempurna. Dia bisa membuat ayahmu jatuh cinta dan menikah dengannya. Dia pasti yeoja yang sangat hebat bukan? Semoga kau dan keluargamu selalu bahagia Kyu, aku mencintaimu._

Tanpa menoleh lagi Sungmin mengajak Ryesung pergi, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat air matanya yang selama bertahun-tahun dia simpan untuk momen ini. Ryesung hanya mampu menatap Sungmin tanpa berani bertanya.

Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Eunhae dengan erat "Dia sudah bahagia sekarang chagiya, dia sangat bahagia, iya kan?"

"Ahjussi.."

"Kajja, temui ayah dan ibumu"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Donghae dan Hyukjae sibuk melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di seluruh ruangan galeri. Akhir-akhir ini mereka suka sekali datang ke pameran lukisan, terlebih dia mendapatkan tiket penerbangan gratis ke Jepang untuk empat orang, kesempatan ini digunakan Donghae untuk mengajak keluarga kecilnya liburan di kala weekend.

"Ya! Kalian darimana saja?" semprot Donghae sewaktu melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Eunhae

"Daddy dan Mommy melupakan aku" celoteh Eunhae dengan sebal. Hyukjae tersenyum sambil meraih Eunhae ke dalam pelukannya, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Mianhae chagiya, Daddy meminta Mommy untuk menemanimu, bagaimana? Kau senang bersama Ahjussi?"

"Nde" Eunhae beralih mengecup pipi Hyukjae.

"Kyu? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae heran

"Ah? Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Benarkah ini takdirku untuk tidak bersamamu?_

"_Excuse me, i would like to meet the owner of this paint, i would like to meet the artist"_

"_Oh, hello.. its me, im Kim Jong Woon"_

"Ah? Kau berasal dari Korea? Aku Lee Donghae dan ini istriku lee Hyukjae"

Mereka saling bersalaman erat "Honey, over here" panggil Yesung kepada Wookie untuk mendekat ke arahnya

"Hmm?" Wookie tersenyum ke arah keluarga Lee

"Mereka dari Korea"

"Jjinja? Aku Kim Ryewook."

Hyukjae membalas uluran tangan Wookie "Aku Lee Hyukjae, ini suamiku Lee Donghae dan ini sepupuku Cho Kyuhyun"

JGER

"Cho.. Kyuhyun?" gumam Wookie tidak percaya

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan yakin "Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Mommiiee"

"Oh? Sungie-ah"

Baik Eunhae dan Sungie saling melempar senyum, tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Matanya hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkata apapun

"Eunhae-ah, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hyukjae heran

"Dia anakku, Ryesung. Chagiya, mana aunty?"

Ryesung menunjuk ke arah dimana Sungmin sedang berdiri lemas dan kaku sekaligus. Hyyukjae menoleh ke arah yeoja itu sebelum dengan refleks air matanya turun dengan deras. Dia menggenggam erat jemari Donghae, berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Minnie-yaa"

"Hyukjae-ah"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Pabbo-ya! mengapa tidak pernah pulang?" Hyukjae memukul-mukul bahu Sungmin sambil tetap menangis. Sungmin hanya mampu terisak.

"Mianhae Hyukjae-ah"

"Kau selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri, selalu begitu. Lihatlah hasil kelakuanmu! Semuanya tampak lebih kacau"

"Hyukjae-ah, aku.."

"Kau bahkan tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku, sahabat macam apa kau? katanya kau akan di sampingku saat aku menikah dan melahirkan"

DEG

"Jadi Eunhae?"

"Jangan katakan kau mengira dia anak Kyuhyun hanya karena Eunhae memanggilnya Appa?"

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan "Kukira dia sudah menikah"

"Pabbo! Dia sengaja meyuruh Eunhae melakukannya supaya tidak ada yeoja yang mendekatinya. Dia hanya menginginkanmu Minnie-ya, dia hanya menunggumu"

Sungmin terdiam dan air matanya terus mengalir, ada rasa lega yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di hatinya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Kyuhyun sedang bersama Wookie. Donghae dan Yesung mengajak anak-anaknya bermain di dalam galeri, bagaimanapun juga Yesung harus memperhatikan acara dalam galeri ini.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun" gumam Wookie pelan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu ingin tahu bajingan seperti apa namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan ternyata itu kau.. pantas saja Minnie begitu mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun terdiam "Kau benar, aku memang seorang bajingan"

"Lebih dari itu Cho Kyuhyun, aku sampai gila saat dia kehilangan bayinya"

Kyuhyun tersentak "Sungmin..."

"Dia datang kepadaku hampir enam tahun silam dan dua bulan setelah itu dia mulai sering terkena morning sick, ternyata Sungmin hamil empat minggu. Dia sangat bahagia saat itu, dia merasa setidaknya dia memiliki darah dagingmu yang bisa membuatnya hidup karena dia sangat berantakan sewaktu pergi darimu. Sungmin terus bekerja karena tidak enak padaku, sampai suatu hari dia mengalami pendarahan saat usia kandungannya beranjak empat bulan. Dan dokter berkata kalau Sungmin mengalami keguguran. Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Sungmin sempat mengalami depresi berat dan hampir saja menjadi orang gila. aku membawanya pindah ke Koblenz dan mencari suasana baru. Ryesung yang selama ini menghiburnya hingga suatu saat Sungmin berkata dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya. Mendengar hal itu paman dan bibi mengirimkan banyak uang untuk Sungmin karena selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin tinggal bersama kami"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab, hanya air matanya yang menggenang dan dengan nakal keluar begitu saja dari mata hezelnya.

"Dia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang. Dia sudah bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu. Dia sukses meraih cita-citanya dan aku yakin semua itu hanya untukmu Kyuhyun"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Minnie-ya, kau yakin akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Wookie

"Kurasa Jerman memang yang terbaik, Kolbenz!" ucap Sungmin pura-pura senang dan tiga orang yang lainnya tampak sudah tahu hal itu

"Jaga dirimu sayang, kami akan menyusulmu besok" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Kalian juga, sampai bertemu di Sungai Rhein lusa nanti"

"LEE SUNGMIN! Kajima!"

Sungmin ingat suara itu, perlahan jemari yang akan digunakannya untuk membuka pintu taksi mendadak lemas.

"Kyuhyun.." ucapnya seiring air mata yang jatuh.

*flashback*

_Sampai suatu hari dia mengalami pendarahan saat usia kandungannya beranjak empat bulan. Dan dokter berkata kalau Sungmin mengalami keguguran. Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Sungmin sempat mengalami depresi berat dan hampir saja menjadi orang gila._

Kyuhyun termenung sendirian. Hatinya masih sangat terpukul dengan apa yang diceritakan Wookie. Betapa tidak, selama ini Sungmin berjuang sendirian tanpa dirinya.

"Imma! Mengapa kau tidak mengejar Sungmin?"

"Aku lelah Hae-ah"

"Pabbo! Kau sudah menunggunya sambil menghitung hari dan setelah bertemu dengannya kau hanya bilang 'aku lelah'? namja macam apa kau?"

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Donghae sambil berkaca-kaca "Sudah terlalu jauh aku menyakiti Sungmin, membiarkannya sendirian selama ini. Aku tidak pantas untuknya"

"Kau.. Aishh!" gerutu Donghae sebal "Dan kau akan menambah lukanya dengan bersikap seperti ini? begitu? Kau bodoh sekali!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menghapus air matanya. "Kau benar.."

Donghae sudah sangat putus asa menghadapi Kyuhyun "Ya! cepat kejar dia! katanya dia akan pulang malam ini juga ke Jerman, bawalah dia pulang ke Korea"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari hotel dan menyusul Sungmin. Donghae dan Hyukjae tertawa puas, mereka berpelukan erat bersama Eunhae.

"Apa ahjussi sudah menemukan kelincinya?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa renyah.

*flashback end*

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. aku bisa mati tanpamu" ucap Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis tersedu.

"Kyu.." isaknya

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi lagi sayang. kumohon."

"Kyu.."

"Saranghae, kembalilah dan menikah denganku"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya "Kau.."

"Nde, menikahlah denganku Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan "Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

Dengan kedua tangannya Kyuhyun merengkuh wajah Sungmin, mengelus pipi yang merona dan air mata yang mengalir di atasnya. Didekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir plump Sungmin yang basah karena menangis, menyesapi nafas Sungmin yang sudah sekian lama dirindukannya. Mereka berciuman mesra.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

_Home is where you are, kinda tragic that i left your side_

_I recall a smile, a kiss._

_When the sun did rise,_

_By your side, I was by your side._

_I gotta tell you how it feels now._

_The hug, the kiss, the love._

_All the magic that we're feeling inside,_

_It's hard to find the words,The courage is somewhere inside,_

_Gotta tell you how it feels now, I'm ready to fall._

_Sat down thought about it today,_

_If I only had a breath what would I want to say?_

_Something sweet, something real, something real sweet._

_Thought real hard._

_And only one thing, only a one thing came to me_

_You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe._

_Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet._

_We'll get through this together._

_You're my smile, when I just want to cry._

_Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes._

_I'm giving you my forever and ever._

_Forever and ever_

-skip time-

Seoul, musim dingin

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Jessica memeluk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Begitu juga Jungmo, dia tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Chughae Minnie-ya"

"Gomawo Jungmo-ah"

Mereka sempat bertemu sebelum hari pernikahan berlangsung. Kyuhyun yang sengaja mempertemukan mereka. Saat itu Jungmo benar-benar menyesal dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk Jungmo dan memaafkannya.

"Aku bahagia melihatmu akhirnya bahagia Kyunie" ungkap Jessica senang. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Jessica dengan sayang

"Gomawo Jess, cepatlah menyusul dengan pangeranmu"

"Tentu saja" kekehnya geli

Pernikahan berlangsung di sebuah gereja kecil di dekat sekolah dasar mereka dulu. Sungmin yang memilih tempatnya karena dulu dia sering berdoa di sana. Upacara pemberkatan berlangsung dengan lancar dan jessica dengan sukses mendapatkan buket bunga Sungmin.

Malamnya resepsi diadakan di sebuah hotel bintang lima milik kenalan Kyuhyun. Semuanya serba warna pink, sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini diimpikan Sungmin.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan wajah yang merona perlahan sungmin meletakkan jemarinya di atas jemari Kyuhyun.

Semua mata memandang mereka berdua. Berdansa di tengah ballroom. Sungmin dapat melihat Hyukjae dalam rangkulan Donghae yang juga sedang menggendong Eunhae lalu Wookie dan Yesung yang juga sangat bahagia melihat mereka tak lupa Ryesung yang berdiri di sebelah Eunhae. Mereka tampak akrab dan mungkin Wookie akan mempertimbangkan Hyukjae untuk menjadi besannya kelak.

"Kau cantik sekali, selamanya kau akan cantik bagiku" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. membuat Sungmin sedikit menggelinjang geli

"Jangan menggodaku Kyu, semua orang sedang melihat kita" balas Sungmin. wajahnya semakin merona.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku"

"Kau juga"

"Ceritakan padaku dengan sampai sisa umurmu habis"

"Tentu saja kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama"

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin"

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menghentikan dansanya, meraih wajah Sungmin dan dengan tepatnya menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin, melumatnya di depan semua para tamu undangan. Mereka mulai bertepuk tangan.

_Lima tahun aku menuggu untuk ini karena aku percaya kaulah takdirku Lee Sungmin, aku anggap lima tahun adalah hukuman Tuhan kepadaku karena telah mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri. Dan syukurlah ketika semuanya selesai aku masih bisa merasakan nafasmu yang begitu manis, mencintaimu adalah anugerah untukku. Karena dengan itu aku tahu rasanya mencintaimu Lee Sungmin._

_Kau tahu Kyu, mengapa Wookie memilih Kolbenz sebagai tempat kami yang baru? Karena nama kota itu memiliki arti yaitu pertemuan. Aku menaruh harapanku pada pertemuan ini. lima tahun aku menunggu untukmu yang memelukku, berkata kau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu Kyu dan setelah lima tahun yang kurasakan semuanya tampak lebih menggebu-gebu dari sebelumnya._

_This is the start rite? And will be a long long nite ever~_

**EPILOGED**

**Tebar bunga tujuh rupa dah ini~**

**Selesai yah~ hohoho **

**Bagian cheesy-nya di-epilog-kan aja yaaaaa~ **

**Authornya udah tepar banget dari kemaren update ff terus **

**Bagian thanks to-nya juga di skip ke ending aja yaa, mian mian mian**

**Oiah, kemarin ada typo lah soal si dokter itu, makasi udah mau ingetin dan kalau ada yang nemu typo kasih tahu di bagian apa biar aku paham dan gak ulang lagi, okay?**

**Makasi yang udah mau nungguin, favoritin, followin, dan juga review**

**Aku seneng banget baca semua komentar dari kalian dan maaf kalau ceritany kayak sinetron, panjang gak jelas juga plotnya flat. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian dan semoga kalian juga ngerti perasaan aku TT **

**Gomawo sekali lagi~**

**Sincerenly yours, Kim Kyuna :3**


	15. Epilog chapter

**Kim Kyuna, Present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Genderswitch Love Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Off-air**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Jungmo as Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them, constantly it keeps sourounding in my heart. Their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Epilog Chapter **

*flashback*

"Minnie-ya... itu kau?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, berjalan lebih dekat lagi ke arah seseorang "Jungmo-ah.."

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Jungmo sambil menunduk malu

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak memelukku?"

"Eh?"

Yeoja manis itu tersenyum lagi "Aku juga merindukanmu Jungmo-ah, sudah lama sekali bukan?"

Perlahan Jungmo bergerak untuk memeluk Sungmin. hanya pelukan biasa, dekapan untuk melepas rindu seolah juga melepas semua hal yang telah terjadi dan melupakannya.

"Gomawo Minnie-ya, gomawo karena kau telah kembali"

"Gomawo karena kau juga sudah kembali menjadi Jungmo yang aku kenal"

Mereka duduk menghadap ke Sungai Han, memandang lurus ke sana. Sesekali angin musim gugur meniup-niup rambut ikal Sungmin yang terurai panjang, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Lima tahun ini selain mencarimu aku juga banyak berfikir. Bagaimana kau pergi, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak mengejarmu lagi, bagaimana Donghae dan Hyukjae merawat Kyuhyun agar dia tidak hidup tanpa arah, bagaimana Jessica meyakinkanku tentang kalian. Kau, Kyuhyun, dan mereka benar, sejak awal kau adalah milik Kyuhyun, sejak awal kau memang ditakdirkan bersamanya. Aku yang berada di tengah-tengah"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jungmo "Jungmo-ah, kau tahu mengapa aku pergi?"

Sedikit pelan Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya "Karena kau membenciku dan.."

"Bukan Jungmo-ah, kau ingat dulu saat kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Saat kau marah padanya dan kau tak mau bicara dengannya? Yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuatmu tidak marah justru berbalik mendiamkanmu, agar kau berfikir banyak, agar kau tahu sampai bagian mana kau boleh marah lalu kembali. Begitu juga denganku, aku menyayangimu meskipun saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu." Kenang Sungmin sambil sedikit terkekah.

"Dan kau melepaskan semuanya demi jalan yang sama?"

"Salahnya iya, kupikir semua dapat berlalu dengan mudah tapi ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, selama lima tahun aku meneruskan semuanya hanya dengan setiap kenangan yang terus melekat di hatiku. Melelahkan ya?"

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, kata itu yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu sebenarnya kau berhak membenciku Minnie-ya"

Jungmo kembali menunduk, perlahan Sungmin mengelus pundak Jungmo "Jungmo-ah, kita bersahabat dan aku tidak ingin cintaku pada Kyuhyun membuat sebuah jurang antara kau dan dia. bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Kau pelindungku sejak dulu, kau banyak menyelamatkan aku"

"Aniya Minnie, semua itu Kyuhyun. Dia selalu menggerakkan dirinya dalam diriku, membuat seolah aku yang menolongmu padahal sebenarnya dialah penyelamatmu"

"Kalau begitu mana bisa aku membencimu? Kau bahkan selalu mengikuti semua kata-kata Kyuhyun untuk melindungiku."

"Jadi kau telah memaafkanku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kusebut itu melupakan yang telah terjadi? Karena aku dan Kyuhyun juga salah banyak tentang ini. kami mengkhianatimu, sangat banyak dan kau terluka"

Dengan satu gerakan Jungmo mengangguk setuju "Mungkin terlalu berlebihan untuk menebus lukaku dengan cara pergi dari orang yang kau cintai Minnie"

"Mungkin terlalu singkat untuk menebus dosaku pada sahabat yang setia sepertimu"

Keduanya tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata mereka sendiri. Sungmin perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri tepian Sungai Han, Jungmo mengikuti dengan berjalan di sebelah Sungmin

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Jessi? Aku belum bicara dengannya"

"Dia harus kembali ke Paris untuk beberapa hari ke depan, akan kusampaikan salam kepadanya"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sungmin telak

Diam sebentar sebelum menjawab lalu Jungmo tersenyum "Dia yang paling berarti dalam hidupku sekarang dan nanti Minnie-ya, aku mencintainya"

"Aku bangga padamu, bagaimana caranya sampai kau menyadari kalau Jessi.."

"Aku dan dia hanya berjalan bersama sampai rasanya entah mengapa tidak ada dia membuatku susah bernafas seharian" potong Jungmo. Sungmin tertawa lagi

"Kau harus bahagia juga bukan?" lanjut Jungmo "Kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Kyuhyun belum memberitahuku detailnya, kau harus tahu aku gugup sekali sekarang seperti baru kenal saja dengannya"

Jungmo menepuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang "Dia calon suamimu Minnie-ya, calon ayah dari anakmu nanti dan pendampingmu untuk selamanya, mungkin kau belum terbiasa lagi melihatnya ada di sekelilingmu"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju "Mungkin, kurasa selepas aku pergi dia semakin sempurna saja. Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan sukses seperti sekarang"

"Dia bangkit karena itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk menunggumu datang"

Jungmo melirik jam tangannya sebentar "Kau sudah harus pergi?" tanya Sungmin

"Sepertinya, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan waktu satu jam untukku" katanya melucu. Sungmin tertawa geli

"Dia akan menjemputmu kan?" tanya Jungmo memastikan.

"Dia ada di sini, dia memberikan waktu untuk kita bicara. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Minnie-ya, sampaikan salam untuknya."

Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi "Berbahagialah Minnie-ya, kurasa sudah saatnya giliranmu"

"Kau juga, jangan menunggu giliranmu Jungmo-ah. Pergilah dan ambil kebahagiaanmu"

"Aku menyayangimu Minnie-ya"

"Begitupun aku, tetaplah menjadi sahabat untukku, Kyuhyun, dan Keluarga Lee. Lindungi Jessica selamanya"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sewaktu dia sampai untuk menjemput Sungmin, Jungmo sudah tidak ada. Sungmin hanya duduk sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik.

Dengan kaku Sungmin melepas headphonenya "Ah, tidak. Jungmo.. emm.. dia menitipkan salam untukmu"

"Benarkah? akan kuhubungi dia nanti" jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

'_sudah lima tahun, mengapa kau semakin terlihat sempurna di mataku? Mengapa cinta ini justru semakin besar? Bahkan aku tahu sekarang wajahku memerah. Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku seperti gadis remaja? Ini aneh'_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan lembut mengelus pipi Sungmin "Wajahmu memerah, kau kedinginan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmi tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu, dia beringsut bangkit lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin, meraih dagu sungmin agar yeoja itu menatapnya "Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku"

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit bergetar "Bukan itu Kyu, aku ingin tapi tidak bisa"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku gugup sekali saat bersamamu, aneh bukan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "Lihat, kau menggodaku sekarang!" gerutu Sungmin sebal

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin "Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi Nyonya Cho dan kau gugup melihat suamimu sendiri?"

DEG

_Nyonya Cho? Suamimu? Apakah ini nyata?_

"Ya! bukan begitu.. hanya saja.. hanya saja.."

Cup!

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat setelah mengecup bibirnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu dan mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun membawanya sampai mereka berhenti berjalan, Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

"Jika diikuti aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hatiku berdebar aneh seperti anak remaja dan jika aku begitu bagaimana mungkin kita akan terbiasa"

"Aku tahu itu, mungkin karena belum terbiasa bersamamu lagi"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang akan kubuat kau terbiasa sampai tidak bisa lepas dan pergi lagi"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti "Aku menantikan saat itu Kyu, sangat"

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan mesra. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun .

"Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata" gumam Kyuhyun

"Apa selama ini kau selalu memimpikan aku Kyu?"

"Hyukjae yang selalu membangunkanku jika aku terus mengigau memanggil namamu" kenangnya

"Sama seperti yang dilakukan Wookie padaku" kekeh Sungmin

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin "Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. kecupan hangat itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan kecil diantara mereka. Betapa keduanya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, betapa sebuah lumatan dan sesapannya seolah mewakili banyak kerinduan yang sudah membuat hati mereka berlubang dan sangat sesak. Rasa lega dan bahagia melingkupi keduanya.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

*Sungmin pov*

'_Nyonya Kim, kami harap anda tidak shock dengan berita ini. Nona Lee keguguran. Kami akan mengangkat janinnya sekarang juga. Silahkah tanda tangani berkas di bagian administrasi'_

"_Eonni.. apa yang terjadi denganku? Bayiku sehat-sehat saja kan? Kyuhyun kecilku.. dia.."_

"_Minnie-ya, jangan banyak bergerak dulu"_

"_Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sakit?"_

"_Tidak Minnie-ya, bukan itu.."_

"_Jawab aku Wookie-ah!"_

"_Kau.. bayimu.. kau keguguran Minnie-ya, kami terpaksa mengambil janinnya agar tidak membahayakanmu juga"_

"_Tidak mungkin... aku menjaganya Eonni, aku sangat mencintainya, dia nafasku setelah Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin.. anakku kuat, dia sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin Eonni"_

"_Minnie-ya..hiks.. mianhae"_

"_Tidak mungkin Eonni, kau hanya bercanda kan? Katakan padaku ini lelucon! Kau tahu hanya dia harapanku sekarang, dia semangatku untuk hidup lagi"_

"_Kau harus sabar Minnie-ya, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya"_

"_Tidak, aku mau bayiku. Kembalikan dia sekarang!"_

"_Hajima Minnie-ya, Hajima"_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suaraku habis dan tubuhku lemas sekali setelah menangis seharian. Hari itu aku merasa dunia tidak adil. Aku sudah melepas Kyuhyun, aku sudah mengambil hukumanku karena mengkhianati sahabatku. tapi ini, Kyuhyun kecil yang hidup di rahimku.. hanya dia satu-satunya harapanku. Aku bahagia setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup dengan kenangan Kyuhyun yang ada dalam dirinya nanti.

Eomma menyayangimu sampai kapanpun sayang, Eomma akan selalu mengingatmu sampai nanti, Eomma akan menceritakan pada Appamu bagaimana kita sangat merindukannya, Eomma mencintaimu meskipun belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajahmu karena dalam mimpi Eomma kau selalu datang dan mengajak Eomma bermain. Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi harapan Eomma.

"Kau tidak dingin di sini?"

Kehangatan serta merta melingkupi tubuhku, kedua lengan yang lembut dan kuat bersamaan memelukku dari belakang. Dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku.

"Kau menangis sayang?"

Dia membalikkan tubuhku dan sialnya dia melihat mataku yang sembab "Ani, ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mataku"

"Jangan berbohong padaku karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya"

Dia menatapku dengan cemas dan air mataku terus mengalir lagi "Aku mengingatnya malam ini Kyu, aku ingin mengingatnya, bagaimana aku kehilanganya dan bahagia mendapatkannya, bagaimana kami merindukanmu, dia.."

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tangisku pecah begitu saja "Aku mencintainya Kyu"

"Mianhae Ming, seharusnya aku ada di sana sewaktu kau melewati itu semua. mianhae Ming, jeongmal" bisiknya menyesal. Tidak Kyu, bukan itu. kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini, bagaimana mungkin kau salah?

"Aniya.. aku yang salah Kyu. Aku bukan Eomma yang baik" isakku lagi

"Sayang, jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini takdirnya dan takdir kita. aku yakin bayi kita bangga padamu. Kau Eomma yang sangat hebat, dia tidak ingin merepotkanmu sayang"

Dia menghapus air mataku lalu mengecup keningku, rasanya ketenangan mulai menjalar di pikiran dan hatiku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu.. berjanjilah padaku dan dia"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya Ming bahkan setelah kau yang meninggalkanku lebih dulu"

Ya, aku tahu. kesalahan terbesarku adalah meninggalkanmu namun akan lebih besar lagi jika aku membiarkan kau dan Jungmo menjadi musuh selamanya. Ini yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya. Aku berjanji"

Aku merasakan bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku. Kehilangan segala sentuhannya selama lima tahun membuat semuanya seakan tampak lebih berharga, lebih menggebu-gebu di hatiku, aku memilikinya, dia milikku atas segala hal yang telah kulewati aku yakin inilah takdirku. Aku mencintainya dan ini bukan sekedar bagaimana sentuhan mewakili segalanya, ini lebih dari itu. lebih dari debaran jantungku yang terasa dua ratus kali lebih cepat, lebih dari setiap detail yang kurasakan dari setiap kuluman dan lumatannya, lebih dari banyaknya kupu-kupu yang bergerak di dalam perutku, lebih dari sejuta kembang api yang meledak-ledak di pikiranku. Lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya demi segala bagian tampan dan termahal di dunia ini.

*flashback end*

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

CKIITT

Perlahan mobil audi sport itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil. Perjalanan dari Korea ke Sydney memakan banyak waktu. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yeoja manis yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sungmin sangat kelelahan. Sebelum menikah mereka menyempatkan pergi ke Jerman bersama Keluarga Lee. Sungmin juga membeli gaun pernikahannya di sana. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut lalu melepas selt beltnya juga selt belt Sungmin dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Perlahan dia membuka pintu mobil di sisi Sungmin lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keluar dari mobil.

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun membuka kunci rumah mungil itu. dia membeli rumah ini beberapa tahun yang lalu saat berkunjung ke Sidney bersama Keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun sengaja memilih Sidney sebagai tempat bulan madunya bersama Sungmin, yang pertama karena Sungmin pasti sudah bosan berkeliling Eropa setiap pentas musikalnya, yang kedua karena dia menyukai iklim dan tempat ini.

Sambil membawa Sungmin ke kamar utama Kyuhyun memperhatikan tiap jengkal wajah Sungmin. nafasnya teratur, wajahnya yang sangat lucu tapi tidak dipungkiri Sungmin sangat bahagia hari ini. hari dimana akhirnya hubungan mereka resmi menjadi suami istri di depan umum.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin, mengecup keningnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali ke bawah, mengambil beberapa barang bawaan yang ada di bagasi mobil. Saat itu juga perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, rasa lelahnya sedikit hilang. Seingatnya tadi mereka masih ada di pesawat, atau mungkin saja dia berjalan sambil tidur, entahlah.

Sungmin perlahan bangkit. Menghirup Aromaterapi yang begitu menyejukkan hatinya, Sungmin berjalan ke arah balkon kamar, dari atas dia bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah mereka bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat laut dari balkon rumahnya, udara malam yang tidak begitu dingin, gorden-gorden putih tertipu angin malam. Sangat indah sekali.

GREPP

"Bagaimana tidurmu sayang?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan mesra di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menikmati saat Kyuhyun menyibak rambutnya lalu mengecup bagian pundak, bahu, dan leher putihnya sambil sesekali menghisap dan menjilatnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman jemari Sungmin di atas jemarinya semakin kuat.

"Hmmhh.." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia bisa saja jatuh dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini, tubuhnya melemas di luar kendali.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dalam "Apa kau lelah?"

"Ani, aku sudah tidur tadi karena aku tahu malam ini kita tidak akan tidur" jawab Sungmin sambil memainkan jemarinya di kemeja Kyuhyun yang kini terkekeh mendengar jawabannya

"Apa kau sudah mengunci pintu? Mengangkat semua barang? Apa ada yang tertinggal.."

Sungmin agak terkaget sewaktu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya "Satu lagi yang belum kuangkat.."

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan serta merta Kyuhyun membawanya ke atas ranjang, membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut dan menangkupkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin.

Menatap yeoja itu dengan lekat-lekat, keduanya saling menatap dalam. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Lagi. lagi. lagi dan lagi. kedua tubuh yang menyatu itu seakan enggan menyudahi malam yang panjang. Aroma khas percintaan melingkupi kamar mereka, entah ini untuk yang ke berapa kali. Desahan dan erangan masing-masing menambah manisnya percintaan mereka.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak di atas tubuh Sungmin, tentu saja dia sangat lelah. Namun semua rasa letihnya menghilang digantikan dengan kenikmatan yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun tidak dirasakannya. Begitupun Sungmin, segala sentuhan Kyuhyun yang memabukkan dirinya membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

"Ahh..ahh.. Kyuuhh"

"Ohh.. minghh"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dinding kewanitaan Sungmin menghimpit juniornya dan itu membuatnya semakin gila. Setelah lima tahun tidak pernah menyentuh Sungmin semua hasratnya keluar begitu saja. Sungmin sendiri merasakan yang sama, betapa tubuhnya rindu sentuhan ini, sentuhan khas Kyuhyun yang memabukkannya. Lima tahun bertahan demi ini sangat menyedihkan. Malam ini, mereka bisa merasakannya lagi. bagaimana keduanya saling memberi kepuasan dengan semua desahan, sentuhan, lumatan, jilatan bahkan gigitan kecil yang mengiringi malam panjang mereka.

"Ahh, yaahh... disana sayangg, teruskann kyuuhh.. "

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan baik Sungmin dan dirinya akan sampai klimaks beberapa saat lagi.

"Kyuuhhh" erang Sungmin saat dia mencapai klimaks bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berharap dia bisa hamil kembali, dia membiarkan semua sperma Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rahimnya agar bisa secepatnya hamil.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas di atas tubuh Sungmin. menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua benda kenyal milik Sungmin, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Sungmin perlahan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, membiarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat di atas tubuhnya.

"Kyu.."panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm.." gumam Kyuhyun, dia masih mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bergerak lagi

"Apa kau sudah lelah?"

"Tentu, namun sangat sulit untuk berhenti Ming. Aku sangat menantikan malam ini"

"Kalau begitu datanglah lagi Kyu, sebanyak yang kau mau kalau perlu kita tidak usah keluar dari kamar ini"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, tidak kuat untuk menahan tawa. Dia memandang wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan peluh, leher dan dadanya yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan bahkan diantaranya ada yang kebiruan.

"Kau tetap yang terindah yang pernah ada, selama ini hanya kau"

Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah "Kyuhyun, jangan menggodaku" ucapnya sambil mengelus leher Kyuhyun lalu dengan satu gerakan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini dia berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini giliranku"

Mereka bergerak lagi, mencari kepuasan yang seakan tidak pernah mereka temukan sebelumnya. Mendesah lagi, mengerang lagi menyebut nama orang yang paling mereka cintai dan untuknya mereka hidup.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Matahari sepertinya sudah tinggi, Sungmin bisa merasakan itu karena cahayanya yang masuk melalui balkon kamar. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya, tersenyum mengingat semua hal yang terjadi malam tadi, semuanya terasa lebih indah dan ringan karena tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti dulu. Semuanya tampak lebih membahagiakan karena dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya Cho, panggilan yang sangat dia impikan sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali dia menyadari kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, Sungmin menatap suaminya yang masih terlelap. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sangat letih, bukan hanya karena semalam mereka melakukan hingga pagi tapi karena sehari sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak istirahat bahkan di saat dia tidur di pesawat Kyuhyun tidak ikut tidur dan malah memeluknya dengan erat, sesampainya di bandara Kyuhyun juga harus menyetir sampai rumah mereka.

Sungmin merapikan sedikit rambut Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya akan mata hezel yang masih terpejam. Sungmin terkaget sewaktu Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang" ucapnya lembut di telinga Sungmin

"Selamat pagi" balas Sungmin sambil tersipu "Mengapa kau pura-pura tidur?" tanyanya sebal

"Hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar kau mengagumi wajahku"

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang kompleks, kedua tubuh yang masih polos dan bahkan masih menyatu kembali bersentuhan pada titik sensitifnya membuat libido keduanya kembali naik. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya sesaat, memberi waktu pada Sungmin untuk bernafas.

Mereka saling menatap, perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin yang merona cantik.

"Shall we?"

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan kembali melumat bibir tebal suaminya. Kembali mendesah, kembali mengerang menyebut nama Kyuhyun, kembali merasakan sentuhan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun hingga dia rela menunggu semua ini dalam belasan tahun hidupnya.

"Saranghae Minghh..."

"Nado Kyuuhh.."

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

4 Bulan kemudian..

"Eunhae-ah, kau harus makan chagiya"

Hyukjae berlarian mengejar Eunhae yang belakangan susah sekali makan. Donghae menatap dengan prihatin lalu menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Teruskan pekerjaanmu chagi, biar aku yang menyuapinya" Donghae mengambil piring yang ada di tangan Hyukjae, memandang istrinya yang terlihat frustasi bahkan semua ini membuatnya kehilangan nafsu untuk membuat script.

Ada setitik air bening yang jatuh dari mata Hyukjae, Donghae menghapusnya dengan lembut "Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya sayang, percayalah. Jangan putus asa"

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat "Aku takut Hae-ah, aku takut dia akan sakit. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya berada di rumah sakit. Itu membunuhku"

"Itu juga membunuhku. Kita berusaha bersama Ne?"

Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan lembut juga sedikit melumat bibirnya, memberi sebuah ketenangan. "Kembalilah ke dalam, cobalah untuk bekerja lagi. arraseo?"

"Akan ku coba"

Hyukjae beringsut masuk ke dalam rumah, Donghae memandang istrinya sampai menghilang di balik pintu lalu menatap sepiring nasi untuk Eunhae. Anak gadis itu memperhatikan dari jauh dan berusaha menghindar lagi saat Donghae mendekat.

"Eunhae-ah, aku tahu kau marah padaku kan?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut

"Tidak" jawab Eunhae ketus

"Lalu pada Mommy?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu mengapa tidak ingin makan?"

"Aku benci Kyuhyun Ahjussi, dia meninggalkan Eunhae dan selalu pergi bersama Auntie Minnie"

Donghae ingin sekali terbahak mendengar jawaban Eunhae. Dia mulai mendekat, namun setelah beberapa saat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang kau benci sayang?"

Eunhae mendadak kaku lalu perlahan menoleh ke belakangnya. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Appa.." panggil Eunhae pelan "Aku benci Ahjussi, aku juga tidak suka Auntie"

Kyuhyun mendekat, melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sungmin yang kini tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Eunhae. Dia tahu bagaimana anak itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, karena sejak kecil Eunhae sudah bersama Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan Ahjussi Eunhae-ah, aku memang harus pergi bersama Auntie. Jangan membenci kami lagi ya? aku membawakan hadiah untukmu"

Eunhae masih membelakangi Kyuhyun dan masih juga tetap cemberut sebal "Shireo"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak mau hadiahnya?" Goda Kyuhyun

"Shireo!"

"Eunhae-aaahhhh"

"Sungie.."

Yesung dan Wookie hanya bisa tersenyum lebar ke arah anak mereka yang sedang berpelukan begitu juga Kyuhyun. Dia beranjak berdiri untuk merangkul Sungmin yang kemudian menggelayut mesra kepadanya.

"Kalian datang.."

Donghae mendekat lalu memeluk semuanya. "Yeobo.. lihat siapa yang datang"

Hyukjae yang berada di ruang kerjanya menoleh ke jendela lau serta merta turun ke bawah menyambut keluarga yang baru saja datang dari Jerman.

"Minnie-ya" mereka berpelukan dengan erat

"Hyukjae-ah, aku merindukanmu"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bayimu? Apakah sehat?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus perut Sungmin.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya kadang permintaannya sedikit aneh" jawab Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah suaminya

"Untuk itu kami pulang" tambah Kyuhyun

"Wookie Eonni, apa akhirnya kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Hyukjae lagi kali ini kepada pasangan lain yang juga datang

"Aku akan berlibur di sini. Bagaimanapun aku dan suamiku bekerja di sana Hyukjae-ah" jawab Wookie dengan sedikit menyesal. Sangat ingin tinggal di sini

"Eunhae-ah, apa sudah selesai marahnya?"

Hyukjae menghampiri anak gadisnya yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Ryesung. "Sudah Mommy. Kyuhyun Ahjussi tetap harus mengajakku bermain"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Baiklah, besok kita berkeliling"

"Apa Auntie boleh ikut bersamamu Eunhae-ah?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjongkok ke arah Eunhae. Gadis kecil itu pura-pura berfikir sebentar.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku juga menyayangi Auntie"

Sungmin tersenyum lega, ini bagian yang paling menakutkan dari apapun. Dia memeluk Eunhae dengan erat "Gomawo Chagiya"

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu untuk bulan madu di Sidney selama beberapa hari, kemudian Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke berbagai tempat lain yang belum pernah di kunjungi Sungmin sampai dua minggu setelah itu mereka baru pulang ke Korea, itupun tidak lama karena Sungmin harus kembali ke Jerman untuk mempersiapkan pentas musikalnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja harus ikut ke sana.

Sebulan kemudian Sungmin dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter yang dulunya merawat Sungmin. tentu saja mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun dengan telaten menjaga Sungmi agar kejadian tragis dulu tidak kembali terulang.

Wookie ingin sekali kembali tinggal di Korea apalagi saat dia tahu Sungmin akan melepaskan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke Korea untuk tinggal bersama Keluarga Lee. Sungmin telah menerima tawaran menjadi sutradara di sebuah teater dimana Hyukjae yang membuat naskahnya.

Yesung dan Ryesung juga menginginkan hal yang sama namun sulit untuk pindah begitu saja dari Jerman ke Korea.

Bagaimana dengan Jungmo dan Jessica? Sungmin banyak bertemu mereka berdua di Paris karena drama musikal garapannya di selenggarakan di Paris. Jessica dan Jungmo menunda pernikahan mereka sampai Jessica selesai dengan urusan bisnisnya di Paris dan dengan setia Jungmo menemaninya.

"Kau belum tidur sayang?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang belum terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"Aku belum mengantuk Kyu" jawab Sungmin bohong

Kyuhyun tahu itu, dia mengusap punggung Sungmin, mengecup pucuk kepalanya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Baby sayang, apa yang kau inginkan? Hmm? Daddy akan membelikannya untukmu" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin yang masih dalam pelukannya tersenyum malu.

"Eomma mu sangat pemalu akhir-akhir ini sayang" tambah Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin

"Aku tidak pemalu Kyu" jawab Sungmin sebal. Dia beringsut bangun dan duduk bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada Kyuhyun yang polos. Ah ya, mereka baru saja selesai melakukan beberapa sesi percintaan sebelum tidur.

"Kyu, aku ingin es krim dan deobokki"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ingin makan di mobil bersamamu" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin sesaat lalu turun dari ranjang, merapikan piyama yang berserakan di lantai lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil yang baru.

"Kyu, aku ingin pakai piyama saja" kata Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun kembali menutup lemarinya dan menyodorkan piyama ke arah Sungmin

"Pakaikan aku dan aku ingin memakai piyama milikmu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi lalu mengusap kepala sungmin "Kau ingin suamimu memakai piyama pink sayang? kupastikan ini bukan permintaan anak kita"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Kyuu,cepat" rengek Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menurut.

0000oooo Off-air oooo0000

"Bagaimana? Apa es krim nya enak?"

"Tentu saja karena aku makan bersamamu"

"Kau yang terbaik jika merayuku sayang"

Seperti janjinya, Kyuhyun membelikan Sungmin es krim cup besar dan seporsi Deobokki, mereka makan di dalam mobil. "Apa kau akan ikut nanti siang? Kau yakin?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu, di rumah tidak ada kau sangat menyebalkan lagipula aku ingin dekat dengan Eunhae" jawab Sungmin sambil melumat es krimnya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau letih sayang"

"Tidak akan jika bersamamu" Sungmin meletakkan es krimnya di dasbor mobil

"Eh? Sudah selesai?"

"Kyu, aku tiba-tiba ingin yang lain.." rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang

"Iya, apalagi sayang? katakan saja"

"Aku ingin kau, di mobil ini.. seperti dulu..dipantai"

Kyuhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti di sengat listrik, bagaimana perkataan Sungmin tadi diproses dengan cepat oleh otaknya. "Sayang, kita baru saja melakukannya tadi" tolaknya halus

"Sekali saja, aku ingin Kyu.."

"Kupastikan lagi ini permintaanmu dan bukan anak kita"

"Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, ayoo Kyu" rengek Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sungmin, menghapus bekas es krim yang menempel di bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Merubah bentuk jok Sungmin hingga Sungmin bisa merebah diatasnya.

Mereka saling menatap dalam "Bagaimana jika aku tidak selesai sampai satu kali?" goda Kyuhyun

"Kau selalu tahu jawabannya Kyu"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, mereka mulai lagi. melakukan hal yang sudah mereka hapal di malam yang dingin di tengah Kota Seoul. Mereka bahagia. Semua orang tahu itu dan kali ini bahkan langit pun tahu cinta mereka bersemi di udara.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin.."

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.."

**FIN**

**And they live happily ever after**

**Selesai, tamat, fin, the end. Akhirnya~**

**Author Kim Kyuna mau cuap-cuap buat perpisahan Off-air, selama pembuatan ini yang paling susah sudah pasti bikin adegan NC-nya, bisa stuck di depan laptop berjam-jam, huft. Dan yang paling engga mengenakkan adalah momen dimana baru aja aku ngepost chapter baru beberapa jam kemudian udah ada yang nagih lanjutannya. Kalian suka bercanda ato emang suka menyiksa orang? #author kabur**

**Sedih juga waktu dibilang cerita ini kayak sinetron TT kalo dibilang kayak drama korea masih mending deh, gak alay soalnya #ups**

**Udah ah, gimanapun juga author sangat berterima kasih atas semua apresiasinya teman-teman readerdeul selama ini, kalian yang selalu bikin aku semangat.**

**Jangan diambil hati omonganku, itu Cuma curhatan aja kekeke~**

**Makasih yang selama ini terus review bahkan yang sekarang jadi sering nongkrong di wp aku, aku bener-bener sayang kalian semua :3**

**Aku bakal keluarin fic baru, judulnya masih rahasia tapi kemungkinan besar gak aku post di sini lagi, mau meramaikan wp aku~~~**

**Semangat terus, avoid being silent reader.**

**Semoga kalian selalu bahagia dimanapun kalian berada**

**Salam hangat, peluk, kecup mesra dari kim kyuna 3**

**Really Big Thanks to:**

**KMS kyuminshipper, kim ryeosa wardhani, hana, kyuminalways89, sparkyumin, kyuqie, zumkyu28, kyulov, thiafumings, ayu kyumin, iin artie1, okoyunjae, lovelymin, guest, lie kaneshiro1, nannaa, fifian160, hyeri, minyu, sienna, margareth pumpkins, perisai suju, sha, indahpus96, aey raa kms, lu'il kyumin elf, cho kyuri mappanyuki, kyumin forever, naekyu, rearelf, isolive89, love haehyuk, imsfs, bunyming, minimi, edelweiz, kimimaki, key'uyu, audrey musaena, aniimin, teukieunhae, 137137137, clouds1489, heeyeon, azurasky elf, nurmakyuminelf, qq kyuminshipper, miyoori29, arisatae, takara-hoshi, haehyuk ship, liaa kyuminelf, hyunchan na min, hyugi lee, cho zhen min, olla lezzaolsen, chabluebilubilu, kim hyunie, freychullie, adinda sungmin, guest1, erRisesilver, someone, rissna26, rima kyumin elf, nonkyu, citcitcit, bbuingbbuing137, aidasungjin, nda hinata, saysa, han young hae, jobel13ve, mayasiwonest everlastingfriend, guest2, guest3, babykyuminjoy, ibchoco, rositakyuhyun, ary minmin, deroschan, sazkiasiwonestelf, hyuknie, rithagaemgyu, suciaticitrau, mitade13, angelfishykyumin, chikyumin, sparkyumin-08, pikapika, iam elf and joyer, coffeewie kyumin, sephanie choi, sitara1803, ayashi casey, kyurin minnie, kang sung hye, ephil01 kms, princess kyumin, fariny, qhia503, hana, cho dhinie, weindzbica, choi hyekyung, lytee bunnyming, evilkyu vee, neganugu, mypumpkinslabu, lya sparkyu, rio, kaka, elfshyvira, mei hyun15, sienna-w5, lalala, 137line, lee gyura, kerorokeyen, uiiekyumin, kyumin forever, vhentea, cho kyumin, kimmyongninara, vien, hanjinielf, ary minmin, niezty elfsone, han yopung hee, hyunminchan, kim nuri shfly, wenyjung, min 190196, hyunyoung, fiungasmara, kim young min, nda hinata, inaleefishy, rinyeol, aniya1004, ernaolief, park hye kyo, danhobakming1, kimshippo, edelweiz, kiminka_anggi.**

**my lovely eonni joyer quint and dha kyumin :3**

**yang belum kesebut mianhae TT**

**Gomawo sekali lagi buat semuanya**

**Semoga cheesy enough ya at the ending~**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**See ya next story of our beloved kyumin**

**Sincerenly yours, **

**Kim kyuna**

**Twitter :hsnulamalia**

**Wp : crakersbeekyu312 . wordpress . com**


End file.
